Spider of Super Hero High
by Cloud4012
Summary: In the city of Metropolis the newest hero Spider Man is accepted into Super Hero High School. Will he fit in with his new classmates and be able to protect the world? With the help of classmates he'll learn what it truly means to be a super hero and make some friends maybe even meet some pretty ladies. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Hero**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with a new story I've been working on. For this story I will taking Spiderman and DC Super Hero Girls and bringing the two of them together. I hope you like what I have planned for this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was another sunny day in Metropolis as the light shined on Super Hero High a place where young and talented students train to become the heroes of tomorrow.

In her office was Amanda Waller Principal of Super Hero High. She was currently going through the roster of potential students they had sent applications to.

"Let's see from here on Earth we have a decent handful, let's see Starfire of Tamaran has accepted, however her older sister Blackfire has chosen Korugar." Waller sighs as she sees more students had sent rejection letters choosing Korugar over Super Hero High.

"I need to find some more heroes to join Super Hero High." Waller said typing on her computer for any newsworthy articles. "Let's see Superman and Batman save the world from Lex Luthor. Wait a minute, what's this?"

Waller clicks on a small link and from it a video of a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, a red jacket and a microphone appeared on screen.

"Hello viewers Lois Lane reporting on the scene of a failed bank robbery. Criminals attempted to make off with over millions of dollars but were stopped by what appears to be a giant web." Lois said showing three criminals hanging upside down in a giant spider web.

"We now go live to a witness of the event." Lois said walking over to a bank clerk

"It was amazing they came in guns ready and all of a sudden he swooped in and took them all out. It was incredible, he saved my job." He said.

"Well there you have it folks, where ever our new web slinging hero is Metropolis thanks you." Lois said ending the interview.

"Hmm I'll put him as a maybe." Waller said turning off the video.

Suddenly throughout the school an alarm system went off alerting the students.

"The Save the Day alarm!" Most of them said as a small group of new students raced off to save the day.

* * *

In Metropolis a man was flying through the city in a black and green flying suit with wings and a vulture like helmet with an orange visor and metal collar around his next. This was Adrian Toomes or in this costume Vulture.

Breaking into the Metropolis Science Lab he grabs a handful of tech and is about to make his escape when three figures blocking the exit.

Vulture looks to see a boy with technology covering his body, a girl with long black hair, Japanese armor and a sword, and a girl with yellow wings on her back.

They were Cyborg, Katana, and Bumblebee all students of Super Hero High.

"Hey bird brain, why don't you put that stuff back where you found it and no one gets hurt." Cyborg said as his arm turns into a cannon.

"I don't have time to waste on you snot nosed wannabes." Vulture turns, and his collar activates releasing sonic screams.

The three heroes hold their ears in pain as Vulture flies in and smashes into Cyborg knocking him into the wall.

Jumping at him Katana draws her sword and brings it down. Turning around Vulture uses claws to block it.

The two of them clash with both weapons creating sparks. Katana swings her sword damaging Vulture's wings causing him to flinch in pain.

Katana moves in to strike again, but Vulture catches it in his claws.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords." Vulture said kicking Katana in the gut sending her flying backwards.

Bumblebee flies in with her stingers and blasts Vulture repeatedly, but all the blasts seem to do is annoy him when suddenly a giant blue beam blasts Vulture knocking him into the wall.

"Nice one Cyborg." Bumblebee said.

"Good distraction." Cyborg said.

"This is why I hate children." Vulture said getting back up. Looking around Vulture grins as an idea comes to him.

Flying up into the air Vulture releases his sonic scream causing the ceiling to fall on top of the three of them.

"And now to prepare for my real plan." Vulture said flying off into the city.

From the rubble, a hand comes out revealing Cyborg had gotten the three of them out in time.

"Well that was a successful mission." Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"What exactly was he after?" Katana asks.

"That's the thing that I don't get these labs have some of the greatest scientific inventions of all time, but he just took those things." Cyborg said.

"What could he be up to?" Katana asks.

"I wish I knew. In the meantime, guess we have to tell Principal Waller we lost this battle." Bumblebee sighs along with her friends.

* * *

A few days later as the moon was high in the air Principal Waller was overseeing the preparations for the council. Every few months Super Hero High must send the Galactic Council reports about all the things going on. Including data on all the students and blueprints to new weapon designs.

"All preparations are set Principal Waller." Waller turns to see a girl with long red hair, glasses, a yellow tshirt with a purple jacket wrapped around her waist. This was Barbara Gordon IT specialist of Super Hero High.

"Very good Ms. Gordon." Waller said as they loaded the last of the supplies. "Deploy cloaking device and take off."

The ship camouflages itself to blend into the surrounds around it as it takes off into the air.

As the ship rose high into the air nobody noticed that Vulture was flying towards the ship with a grin on his face.

As he flies up into the air a figure was running across the rooftops and jumps into the air after Vulture flicking his wrist he shoots a web sticking to Vulture's leg.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the 4 devices he stole from the Metropolis Science Lab. As he approaches the ship suddenly Vulture feels some extra weight pulling him down. Thinking someone was after him Vulture turns around only to see nothing was there.

"Must be drag." Vulture shook his head flying under the ship, but as he landed the figure grabbed onto the ship behind him.

Placing the devices on the ship four lasers shoot out creating a hole inside for Vulture to climb, as he was about to enter a hand grabs his foot surprising him.

Looking down he saw a figure with a red mask and white eye slots.

"Sorry pal, but this isn't your ride." He said yanking Vulture out of the ship and into the air.

Looking at the mysterious figure he had a dark blue sleeveless jacket, black fingerless gloves and black pants over what looked like a red body suit completely covering him and he had some strange devices strapped to his wrists.

As the hero was climbing up the ship using only his hands Vulture swooped in with his wings attempting to slice the hero in two, but at the last second, he dodges.

Turning towards Vuture the hero shoots a web from his wrists latching them to Vulture's wings as he fired another one towards the ship's wings.

He attempts to pull Vulture in, but a piece of the ship breaks off the hero is sent flying out.

"Oh come on!" He screams as he was about to fly into the turbine. Thinking quickly he shoots multiple webs into the turbine that stopped the turbine cushioning his crash. "Wow, that actually worked."

But he had spoke too soon as the turbine falls out of the wing making the ship on route to space drop down.

As he climbed to the top Vulture swoops in and starts ripping apart the roof of the ship hoping to walk away with something.

Looking out the hero sees they were heading down towards Metropolis. "This is not good." Firing a web at the broken wing he pulls with all his might. "Come on, turn!" He yells as the ship pulls to the side dodging the city and heading towards the harbor.

Releasing the web he turns to Vulture who had cut through the hull of the ship. "Hey Bird Brain!" He yells getting his attention.

Vulture looks up to see the hero sprinting on the falling ship and delivers a powerful kick to the face.

* * *

From her office Principal Waller looks to see something going down in the distance. Worried she sends a group of heroes out to see what it was.

Running along the beach Cyborg, Katana, Bumblebee, a green dog and a boy dressed in a red suit who was running at an incredible speed arrived at the site to see it was the ship they sent off just a few hours ago.

The dog runs along the flames and transforms into a green boy. "Whoa Flash are you seeing this?"

"What do you think happened?" Flash asks.

Walking towards the wreckage they see all the crates from the ship were safely stacked, but what really surprised them was an unconscious Vulture tied to the crates with webs.

"Vulture?" Bumblebee said in shock.

Wait a minute if he tired to rob us who stopped him?" Cyborg asks.

Looking around Katana sees a note next to Vulture.

As Principal Waller pulls up in her car Katana walks over to her. "What happened?" She asks as Katana hands her the note.

It read. "One Flying Vulture guy courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Enjoy."

"Spider-Man? He's not in the Hero Database." Waller said when she remembered Lois Lane's story about the new hero in Metropolis and smiles.

Reaching for her phone she dials a number. "Hello, Barbara it's me. I need your help locating someone."

"Sure, Principal Waller, who is it?" Barbara asks.

"If we play our cards right a new student." Waller smiles.

Looking at the wreckage from the top of a building Spider-Man was sitting on top. Reaching to his mask he pulls it off to reveal a teen with medium length black hair and blue eyes.

 **Yes I know the scene on the ship was like what happened at Spiderman Homecoming but I just thought this was the perfect way to make Super Hero High interested in him.**


	2. Spiderman Origin

**Chapter 2: Spiderman Origin**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and I'm glad to see so many people are interested in my story and to answer a few of your questions yes this will be a harem story with pieces from Marvel and DC as for Spider-Man he will actually be my OC Jaden Cooper. I hope you like what I have planned for the Origin Story. So please Review and Enjoy.**

In her lab Barbra was typing away on her computer trying to find any clues about Spider-Man and who he was. It had been a few days since Spider-Man stopped Vulture and Barbra was doing everything she could to find him.

Looking at various pictures of him Barbra looks for anything that could give her a hint. "That's strange until about three months ago there's been no record of him, it's like he just became a Super Hero overnight."

Watching various news videos, she sees Spider-Man fighting some criminals with ease. "Not to mention he's very well trained and incredible reflexes. Just who are you?" She asks as she continues to search.

* * *

The next morning in Metropolis the light shines in through a bedroom.

"Jaden, Jaden wake up!" A female voice calls out.

Rising out of bed was a boy with medium length black hair and blue eyes. This was Jaden Cooper.

"Coming mom." Jaden said getting dressed.

He wore a blue jacket, grey t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Walking out of his room he sees a woman with long black hair in glasses was watching the news. This was Maya Cooper

"Hi Mom." Jaden said.

"Morning sleepyhead. You better hurry up and eat if you want to make it to school on time." Maya said.

Jaden nods as he grabs his backpack and a piece of toast.

Maya looks to the screen to see the crash from last night's fight. "To think something like that keeps happening in our city. If you ever see something like near you I want you to run." She said looking her son in the eye.

"I promise mom." Jaden smiles kissing his mom on the cheek before leaving.

At Metropolis High School Jaden was walking down the halls to his locker.

As he opens the door to his locker when a hand hits the locker in front of him. Turning his head Jaden saw a boy with black hair that was spiky in the back. This was Zack Harrison he's been bullying Jaden since forever.

"Morning Jaden." Zack smirks.

"Ugh hey Zack can we skip this I've had a long night." Jaden groaned.

Zack smirks as he grabs Jaden and shoves him into his locker. "And just like that my morning sucks." Jaden sighs.

A few minutes later Jaden feels the combination being moved on his locker and it opens to reveal a black boy with brown hair, this was Miles Morales Jaden's best friend.

"Again? Jaden you got to stop letting Zack walk all over you." Miles said.

"It's getting better he only seems to do this once a week nowadays." Jaden said brushing it off. "Besides it ain't so bad at least I got you to let me out." Jaden smirks.

Miles laughs. "That's what friends do. Hey, did you hear about what happened last night? Some criminals tired to rob the Metropolis bank, but Spiderman swooped in and nailed them. I got to tell you being a hero is amazing." Miles said.

Jaden smiles at his friends' enthusiasm as they walked to class.

"Yeah and not to mention cray dangerous." They turn to see a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and a pink jacket. This was Kitty Pryde another one of Jaden's friends.

"Come on Kitty don't you think it would be awesome to be a hero?" Miles asks.

"Yeah except if any of our parents found out they'd all freak." Kitty smiles.

"She's got you there Miles." Jaden smiles.

"Come on guys we're late for Chemistry. By the way Jaden thanks for sharing your notes with me." Kitty said handing Jaden some pieces of paper.

"No problem." Jaden smiles as the three of them went to class.

As they sit down Jaden couldn't help but think all this hero business started only a few months and on that day Jaden's life had changed completely.

Flashback:

Jaden was sitting in the bus with Miles as they were going on a field trip to the Metropolis Science Labs and Jaden was excited.

"I wonder what kind of cool discoveries they'll be working on." Jaden said.

"Geez Jay you sound like a kid in the candy store." Miles chuckles.

"Come on Miles you know Science is my thing." Jaden said.

"And Math and anything else that's nerdy." Miles smirks.

"Hey you do all that stuff with me so you're just a big of nerd as I am." Jaden smirks as they both laugh.

The bus pulls up in front of the labs and all the students step out. As Jaden makes his way to the front a foot sticks out and trips him making him fall to the ground.

"Hey Jaden, did you enjoy your trip?" Zack smirks as most of the people on the bus laugh at him.

"Ugh yeah Zack it was blast." Jaden said sarcastically as he picks himself up.

Walking into the Lab they were all met by a short man with blonde hair.

"Hello students my name is Doctor Otto Octavius and welcome to the Metropolis Science Research Center." He introduced himself.

"Wow Jaden isn't he one of your idols?" Kitty smirks.

"His research in the Atomic fields is incredible." Jaden said in awe.

"Now follow me as I show you some of our greatest accomplishments." Otto said leading them all in. "Everyone pair up into groups and stay together.

"Hey Jaden, you got a partner?" Jaden looks over to see a girl with long red hair walking over. This was Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short she and Jaden have known each other since Kindergarten.

"Nope let's get going." Jaden smiles as they made their way inside.

"Now class this a very recent project we've been working on." Dr. Octavius said pointing to 15 cases with webs in them.

"Spiders?" Miles raises an eyebrow.

"Not just any spiders these Spiders are genetically modified Spiders. We have managed to cross the DNA featuring only the best parts of Spiders as well as some radioactive devices we managed to create these 15 Super Spiders." Dr. Octavius said.

Kitty looks at the cases. "Uh Doc one's missing."

"Excuse me?" Dr. Octavius raises his eyebrows.

"There's only 14." Kitty points.

"Hmm well I guess that one is with the research team." He said looking at the case unaware that high above them the missing spider was in a web.

"If you'll all follow me I'll show you our next exhibit." Dr. Octavius said leading them across the room.

As Jaden looks at the exhibits the Spider spins a web and lowers itself down towards him and lands on his hand.

Jaden looks down but it's too late and the Spider bites him. "Ow!" He said swinging his arm sending the Spider flying away.

Jaden looks at his hand and see a bug bite on it. "Ugh." Jaden groans holding his head as he suddenly felt a giant headache.

Turning around MJ looks to see Jaden struggling to walk forward. "Jaden?" Suddenly Jaden falls to the ground. "Jaden!" She yells getting everyone's attention.

At his house Jaden's mom Maya and a man with short brown hair, this was Ryan Cooper Jaden's dad were in the living room when the door opens to reveal a woozy Jaden.

"Jaden is everything alright?" Ryan asks standing up.

"Ugh I don't feel so good dad I think I'm gonna go up and rest." Jaden said struggling to get up the stairs.

As he did his dad looked at him with concern on his face.

Falling into bed Jaden feels his head beating like crazy as he eventually falls asleep.

The next morning when he wakes up Jaden sees the bug bite had gone away.

"Ugh was all of it a dream?" Jaden asks as he stood up.

Walking over to his desk he opens it to grab a few painkillers but when he does he rips the cabinet out of the desk.

"What the heck?" Jaden said in shock backing up to the wall as he tried to pull it off he felt his hand sticking to the wall. "No way." Jaden moves his other hand up to the wall and then lifts his other as if to climb and soon he was literally hanging upside down from the wall. "This cannot be happening."

"Jaden! Jaden!" His mom calls out from downstairs.

"Whoa!" Jaden slips in shock and falls to the ground. "Okay turns out I'm not dreaming."

Walking down stairs he sees his mom and dad eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning Mom, Dad." Jaden smiles.

"Well someone's looking better." His dad smiles.

"Guess I just needed some rest." Jaden smiles heading to the door.

"Teenage hormones." Ryan smirks.

* * *

As the next few weeks went by Jaden discovered many different effects of the Spider Bite. Aside from gaining super strength and reflexes he found he got a special sense that alerts him to incoming dangers or as he called it "his Spider Sense." By breaking down the chemicals in a spider web Jaden actually was able to create a chemical to make spider webs and web shooters.

In school at the cafeteria Jaden was with Miles and Kitty talking.

"So, what do you say guys my place Friday for a movie night my parents will even let us order a pizza." Kitty said.

"You know I'm there." Miles smiles.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" MJ asks walking over.

"Movie night you in?" Kitty asks.

"Can't I'm meeting this girl named Lois Lane I'm trying to become a reporter." She said.

"I've heard of her she does stories on those students from that Super Hero High." Miles said.

"And where all the excitement is." MJ smiles.

"Well we wish you luck." Jaden smiles.

"Thanks guys." She said walking away.

Jaden reaches to his tray but his sticky hands kick in and he can't seem to let.

'Come on not again.' Jaden thought as he flung the tray off throwing food at Zack who was sitting behind him.

"Uh oh." Miles said worried.

"Run Jaden run now." Kitty said just as worried.

Jaden looks to see Zack who was glaring at him.

"Look Zack I-I swear it was just an accident." Jaden said backing up.

"No, when I'm done with you it'll be an accident." Zack said getting up and storming towards him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The school chanted as they surrounded the two of them.

Miles and Kitty looked in fear as their best friend was about to get beat up.

Zack throws the first punch, but to Jaden it felt like it was going in slow motion and dodges surprising everyone.

Zack keeps up the punches, but Jaden dodges all of them. As Zack begins to grow tired Jaden punches Zack in the guy knocking him backwards into a table just as teacher walks in.

"COOPER!" He said in anger.

"Oh come on." Jaden groans.

Sitting in the car as his dad drove him home Jaden sat through his dad lecturing him.

"How could you do that? I've raised you better than to be picking fights." Ryan said furious.

"Dad I swear it wasn't my fault. Zack started it I was protecting myself." Jaden said.

"Well you sure as hell finished it." Ryan said.

"What was I supposed to do? Run away?" Jaden asks.

"No, no Jay I know you're changing I went through the exact same thing when I was your age." Ryan said.

"I really doubt that." Jaden said.

"Jaden these are the years a man changes into what kind of person he's going to be for the rest of his life. Look this guy Zack Harrison guy he probably deserved it, but just because you can beat someone up doesn't mean you should. Remember Jaden with great power comes great responsibility."

Jaden sighs. "Alright dad I promise."

"That's my boy." Ryan said clapping his son on the back.

As they drove to a stoplight Jaden looked up at a billboard that read. "Win $3000 by facing the champ."

Seeing this gave Jaden an idea.

In his room Jaden was trying on multiple outfits for the wrestling match.

"With my new powers I'll be a shoe in to win that money." Jaden said as he went through outfit after outfit until he finally found the one that fit. A red mask with a black jacket, black pants and black fingerless gloves.

"Oh yeah I am ready for this." Jaden grins under the mask.

Hooking up his web shooters Jaden fires a web at the mirror and it hits it dead on.

* * *

That weekend Jaden told his dad he was going downtown to study at the library. Pulling up to the sidewalk Ryan looks over to his son.

"Now Jaden I really want you to take what I said to heart." Ryan said.

"Yeah yeah Dad I got it with great power comes great responsibility." Jaden said brushing it off.

"I'm serious, Jaden sometimes I worried I don't know who you are anymore." Ryan said.

Jaden turns to his dad and sighs. "I'm sorry dad I really don't mean to make you worry."

"I know you don't and I love you Jay." Ryan said hugging him.

"Love you too dad." Jaden said hugging back.

"I'll be back here tonight." Ryan said as Jaden got out of the car.

"You got it." Jaden smiles.

As Ryan drove off and made a turn Jaden walked in the opposite direction of the Library and went towards the wrestling match.

* * *

That night wrestling fans were screaming wild as their champion Bonesaw Mcgee was beating the snot out of another challenger who wanted the money.

From backstage Jaden watches as Bonesaw threw the guy out of the ring and into the stands.

Under the mask Jaden cringes. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Jaden turns around and heads towards the exit when two guards block the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" One asks.

"Uh home." Jaden said.

"Oh no you don't get over there you're up next." He pointed to the stage.

Jaden gulps as the bell dings.

"Alright folks the final round of our competition is about to begin we'll see if our challenger can make it through 3 minutes against our champ!" The announcer said before moving towards Jaden. "What's your name kid?" He whispers.

"Uh I'm The Spider." Jaden said.

"The Spider? Seriously?" He mumbles. "Let's give a warm welcome to Spider-Man!" He yells as Spider-Man enters the arena and the entire crowd boos him.

"Oh man my luck stinks." Jaden sighs as they push him towards the arena.

"Hey freakshow, you're mine for 3 minutes!" Bonesaw said as the crowd cheered, and timer started.

"Listen this is a mistake I want out! Please!" Jaden turns to the ref unaware that Bonesaw grabbed a chair and moved towards him and his Spider Sense goes off. "Uh oh."

He tries to move but it was too late Bonesaw whacks him on the head making Spider-Man fall to the ground in pain.

"Oh, so we can use weapons huh?" Shooting webs from his wrist Spider-Man wraps it around Bonesaw's legs and pulls making Bonesaw fall to the ground.

Getting up Spider-Man climbs onto the ropes and jumps slamming his body down on Bonesaw making him scream in pain.

Shaking Jaden off Bonesaw throws punch after punch, but Spider-Man dodges them. Doing a backflip Jaden kicks Bonesaw in the face before tying him up with his webs.

Charging forward Spider-Man delivers a powerful punch to the face knocking him to the ground.

The ref comes over and does the countdown. "He's down! He is down!"

"And there you have it folks the winner is Spider-Man!" The announcer said.

Walking backstage Jaden was excited to get his money but instead the manager gives him a contract.

"What is this the ad said I'd get $3000 where's my money?" Jaden asks.

"Check again kid you only get the money if you sign to be our newest wrestler if not you get nothing." The manager said.

"But that's not fair." Jaden said.

"Not my problem." He said as Jaden walks out frustrated.

As Jaden went to the elevator a man with brown hair and a scar on his lower lip runs past him.

"Out of my way!" He yells jumping into the elevator. "Thanks kid."

Jaden looks back to the see the manager running over. "What were you doing? That guy robbed me you could've stopped him easy."

"Not my problem." Jaden said leaving.

* * *

Walking out onto the street Jaden heads over to the spot where he was supposed to meet his dad when he sees Police cars heading to where a group of people were gathering. Going over to see what happened Jaden looks in shock to see his dad Ryan Cooper laying on the ground.

"Dad!" Jaden yells running over to him. "What happened?!"

"Carjacker, he got shot don't worry paramedics are on there way." A police officer said.

"Come on dad please stay with me please." Jaden begged as his dad opened his eyes.

"Ja-Jaden." He said weakly.

"That's right dad I'm here it's going to be ok." Jaden said with tears in his eyes.

"J-Jaden." Ryan reaches his hand out and grabs his son's hand. "I-I love you."

"I love you too dad." Jaden said as tears forms.

"Take care of your mother." Ryan said as he closes his eyes and loosens his grip.

Jaden's heart shattered at that moment as his father died in front of him when he heard the Police talking behind him.

"We got the shooter he's heading south on 5th avenue with three cars in pursuit." The officer said.

Anger and rage filled Jaden's body as he stood up and ran. Making his way into a dark alley he switches into his Spider-Man outfit and scales the top of the building, when he reaches the top he sees the Police cars chasing the killer in his dad's car.

Looking towards the building across Jaden fires a web and shoots across latching onto the building and jumps off. Jaden fires web after web as he swung across the buildings and lands right on top of the car. Slamming his fist through the hood of the car the killer panics as he swerves around the road losing the cops and crashes into an alley.

Crawling out of the car the killer grabs the money and tries to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" The killer turns around to see Jaden standing behind ready to rip him apart.

"Please j-just give me a chance." He panics.

"Did you give my father a chance?! Huh?!" Shooting a web he pins the killer to a brick wall and storms towards him. Throwing punch after punch Jaden grab the killer and slams his head against wall making him bleed.

As light shines down Jaden's eyes widen in shock as he sees it was the same guy he let escape from the wrestling match.

"No, no it can't be." Jaden said backing away. "What have I done? What have I done?!"

The killer looks at Jaden in fear as Police Sirens came.

Jaden looks at him and sees his knife on the ground. Picking it up Jaden walks towards him and just as he was about to pull it back and stab him his father's words echo in the back of his head.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

Dropping the knife Jaden shoots a web and leaves the killer to the police who arrive on the scene.

* * *

At the top of the roofs Jaden takes off his mask and puts his head in his hands before sobbing.

"I did this, I let him go and he killed my dad. I wish I never got these stupid powers!" Jaden sobbed.

"Sounds like you've had a long night." A male voice said startling Jaden. "Up here." Jaden looks to see a man flying down towards him he was dressed in blue and red tights with a red cape and a large S on his chest.

Jaden's eyes widen in shock as he floats down next to him. "Y-You're Superman."

"Yes I am." He smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asks.

"Well truth be told I was in town when I heard about the accident I go to the scene of the crime and see you beating up the criminal. By the way that was impressive what you did back there." Superman said.

"What do you mean? I almost killed him and too be honest I wanted to." Jaden said.

"But you didn't, care to tell me why?" Superman asks.

"Because…even if I did take his life it wouldn't change anything or worse I'd be just as bad as him." Jaden admits.

Superman smiles and puts his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "And that choice right there is what separates heroes from villains. Listen I can't tell you how to live your life after tonight. You can go back to your family and try to put this night behind you and go back to your normal life or you can use your gift to help the world."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jaden asks.

"Because like you I thought my powers were a curse and then one day I decided instead of fearing my gift I should use it to help people and right now you have that choice." Superman said.

"My choice I choose...to be a hero. To be Spider-Man!" Jaden said standing up and putting on his mask.

Superman smiles at the young hero's determination. "Well Spider-Man all I can say now is good luck and maybe someday we'll meet again."

"Thanks Superman I really needed that." Spider-Man said holding his hand to shake and Superman gladly returns.

As Superman flew off into the air and Spider-Man returned home.

Flashback end:

And since that day Jaden has protected Metropolis and honored his father's words. Jaden learned what his dad meant and uses it to help people.

"Hey Jaden!" Jaden snaps out of his thoughts to see Miles, Kitty and Mary Jane waving to him.

"You coming or what?" Kitty asks.

Jaden smiles as he grabs his backpack and goes to his friends.

 **So there you have it. The creation of DC's version of Spiderman. Hope you like the changes I made.**


	3. Spider Meets Panther

**Chapter 3: Spider meets Panther**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. For this story I figured why not add a few more Marvel Characters to Super Hero High and make it more interesting. I hope you like what I have in store. Please review and enjoy.**

It was pouring rain as clouds covered the city of Metropolis as everyone was driving in their cars going to where ever they needed to go Jaden was stuck on the sidewalk.

"Man, why did it have to break today of all days?" Jaden groans trying to figure out what was wrong with his bike while getting completely soaked.

Suddenly a black car pulls up nearby and the window goes down to reveal a guy around Jaden's age with brown hair.

"Hey, Jaden Cooper." He said.

"Uh yeah." Jaden said not sure who he was.

"It's me Harry Osborn from Science class. Hop on in." Harry said.

Putting his bike in the trunk Jaden climbs in.

"Thanks Harry, you didn't have to do that." Jaden said buckling in.

"Dad, this is the guy I was telling you about he's really smart, but he keeps getting beat up." Harry said to a man sitting across from them. This was Norman Osborn CEO of OSCORP and Harry's dad.

"Sounds like you could use some friends Jaden." Norman said.

"I would love some." Jaden said.

"And perhaps you can help my Harry stay on track with his studies." Norman said.

"Ugh I'd wish you'd stop trying to manage my life." Harry said annoyed.

"Give me a reason not to." Norman said.

"Uh look I know it's not any of my business, but I think it's great your dad cares so much about your studies Harry." Jaden said.

"You sound as if you know from experience." Norman said curious.

"Yeah my dad used to bust my butt every time I stepped out of line." Jaden said.

"And it seems Jaden's none the worse is he Harry?" Norman smiles.

"I don't believe it, he's smiling. My dad is actually smiling how did you do that?" Harry asks surprised.

"It's a gift." Jaden smiles.

And just like that Harry became Jaden's newest friend.

As the car pulls up in front of the school Harry and Jaden get out.

"So Harry want to hang out later today?" Jaden asks.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as they walked to their lockers.

"Smile Spider-Man." Mary Jane said walking over surprising Jaden.

"Spider-Man? What? Where?" Jaden asks trying not to believe his cover was blown.

"Relax Jaden I'm practicing for my interview with Lois Lane. She plans to find out more about all heroes and that includes Spider-Man so I need to be ready." She said.

"Oh yeah your interview is today." Jaden recalls.

"Wait you mean the girl who does her web videos on those superheroes?" Harry asks.

"Yeah MJ wants to be a reporter." Jaden said.

"Wish me luck Jaden I hope I get it." She said.

"I know you will." Jaden smiles as Mary Jane walks away.

"So, Jaden want to meet up after school as much as I want to deny it I really could use some help." Harry said.

"Sure thing Harry, how about the coffee shop nearby?" Jaden suggests.

"See you there." Harry smiles.

* * *

At Super Hero High Barbara Gordon was walking through the halls to Principal Waller's office. Knocking on the door it opens to reveal a large gorilla in a coat and glasses. This was Vice Principal Gorilla Grodd.

"Hi there, I'm here to talk to Principal Waller." Barbra said.

"Come in." Grodd said opening the door for her to walk in.

Sitting at her desk Principal Waller was signing papers when Barbara sits down.

"Ah Ms. Gordon anything I can help you with?" She asks.

"Well I'm here to say I have no clue on where to find Spider-Man, however I've been searching the school records and we might have someone who can." Barbara said getting Principal Waller's attention.

"Tell me more." Principal Waller said as a figure in a black super suit walked in. He had sharp claws and a helmet that resembled a panther. This was Prince T'Challa of Wakanda otherwise known as Black Panther.

"Thanks for agreeing to help." Barbara said as Black Panther nods.

"I am at your service Principal; my tracking skills are very good." He said.

"I just ask that he patrols the city for a bit and reports back at the end of the day." Barbara asks.

"All I need to know is who I am looking for." Black Panther said.

"His name is Spider-Man. I want you to see if he'd be willing to come to Super Hero High." Waller said.

Black Panther nods before leaving the room.

"Smart move asking him for help." Waller said.

"Hopefully he'll be able to at least talk to him." Barbara said.

* * *

At the coffee shop Jaden and Harry were going over their homework.

"So, if you carry the one and square it you should figure it out." Jaden said.

"Uh is this right?" Harry asks showing him his answer.

"You got it." Jaden smiles.

"Yes!" Harry said pumping his fist. "Thanks for tutoring me Jaden."

"Thanks for getting me a drink while we were here." Jaden smiles.

Across from the café MJ was sitting down waiting when Lois Lane walks in.

"Mary Jane Watson?" She asks.

"Yep that's me." She said as they shook hands.

"Lois Lane, always a pleasure to meet someone who wants to be a reporter." Lois said sitting down next to her. "So tell me Mary Jane why do you want to follow me?"

"Superheroes have always been misjudged because of the damage villains make while fighting them. People should realize they are here to help us like they're trying to do." Mary Jane said.

Hearing this Lois smiles. "I like the way you think. Welcome aboard partner." Lois smiles.

"Seriously? MJ smiles. "Thank you."

Jumping from the rooftops Black Panther was searching Metropolis for any sign of Spider-Man.

"Hmm been a slow day, not many Save the Day alarms." He said looking around.

From the corner near the bank a large explosion went off. Looking towards it Black Panther sees a man in a green jumpsuit and yellow star like mask. This was Electro and he was robbing Metropolis Bank.

"Sorry officers if you think you can stop me you're in for a shock!" Electro said zapping them all with blasts of electricity.

Jumping down Black Panther lands across from Electro.

"Picking on the weak is pathetic how about trying your hand at a real opponent." Black Panther said letting out his claws.

Electro looks at his new challenge. "I see a brat from Super Hero High, this should be fun." Electo grins dropping the sacks of money and letting electricity flow through his fingers.

At the coffee shop Lois and Mary Jane were talking when Lois got a phone call.

"Lois Lane here." Lois said answering it. "No way. I'll be right there." Lois hangs up and looks at MJ. "We got a fight over at the Metropolis bank it's perfect first story for you."

"No way." She said as they ran out not knowing that Jaden overheard them.

"Uh hey Harry think we can stop for today?" Jaden asks.

Harry looks at his watch. "Whoa no wonder you want a break. Thanks for everything Jaden, maybe next time we can hang at my place?"

"Yeah sounds great Harry." Jaden said grabbing his stuff. "See you tomorrow."

As Jaden ran down an alley he changes into his Spider-Man outfit and fires a web swinging into the air.

* * *

At the bank Black Panther was running around dodging Electro's attacks.

"What's a matter cat boy where's that challenge you were gonna give me?" Electro laughs.

Jumping off a car Black Panther slides under Electro's electric attacks and sweeps his leg knocking Electro to the ground before delivering a powerful kick to his gut.

"How's that for a challenge?" Black Panther said standing up.

Electro picks himself up off the ground and glares at him when he notices the various Parking Meters around him.

Smirking Electro stands up and releases a wave of electricity zapping all the parking meters, Black Panther looks to see what was happening when electricity came from all of them zapping him making him scream in pain and drop to his knees.

As Electro was about to strike him a web attaches to his hands and flings him into a car.

"Hey Starfish head what's deal? Stealing from Parking meters now? Talk about pathetic." Black Panther and Electro look up to see Spider-Man drop down.

From down the street Lois and Mary Jane were standing in front of a camera reporting.

"And folks this fight just got interesting as Super Hero High's Black Panther gets an unexpected assist from everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Mary Jane said.

"Talk about a fight, don't touch anything folks this fight is getting interesting." Lois said.

Spider-Man walks over and helps Black Panther up.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Thank you for that." Black Panther said as they turn to face Electro who was really pissed off.

"You're from Super Hero High huh? Don't suppose bashing bad guys is a course?" Spider-Man asks.

"First one every student takes." Black Panther said.

Electro fires blasts at them, but both heroes jump out of the way. Running forward Black Panther swipes at Electro with his claws, but Elector dodges them and fires a blast at Spider-Man who was climbing along a building.

Jumping off it Spider-Man dives to deliver a punch but Electro zaps him sending him smashing into Black Panther.

"Ugh I am not used to having backup on my fights." Spider-Man groans getting up.

"A good fighter should be prepared for everything. We need to find a way to stop him." Black Panther said.

Spider-Man looks around and notices Black Panther's claws.

"Hey I might have an idea that can get you close enough to hit him." Spider-Man said.

"And that would be?" Black Panther asks as Spider-Man shoots his webbing around Black Panther's claws. "What is this?!" Black Panther asks in anger and in surprise.

"If you want to hit him trust me." Spider-Man said.

Electro fires a blast at them and Black Panther holds up his webbed claws only for the blast to be absorbed by the webbing.

Surprised by this Black Panther look to Spider-Man.

"Can I ask you to be a distraction?"

"Count on it." Spider-Man said shooting a web at a lamppost allowing him to swing towards Electro. "Come and get me Mr. Zappy!"

"You'll roast for that Spidey!" Electro said firing blast after blast at Spider-Man.

Using this opening Black Panther charged forward. Electro fires electricity at him, but thanks to Spidey's webs Black Panther slashed through each blast before he delivers a powerful punch to the face sending Electro smashing into a car window setting off the alarm.

As Electro tried to get up Spider-Man blasts him with webs trapping him in them.

"That outta hold him until the cops show up." Spider-Man said as Black Panther walks over tearing the webbing off his claws. "That was some pretty cool moves. What do they call you?"

"I am Black Panther."

"Spider-Man." Spidey said as they shook hands.

"You know Super Hero High is open to all Superheroes we could use someone like you." Black Panther said.

"Thanks Panther but right now I'm good where I am, I got a good handle on things." Spider-Man said.

"Think it over, you never know my friend we make a pretty good team." Black Panther said handing Spider-Man a Super Hero High Brochure.

"Maybe, see you around." Spidey said shooting webs and swinging off into the city.

Looking at the webbing Black Panther puts a sample in a vial.

"It's not Spider-Man, but maybe this will do for now." Black Panther said leaving.

At the camera Mary Jane and Lois had seen the whole fight.

"You were great MJ you're a natural." Lois smiles.

"Thanks Lois does this mean I can be your co-reporter?" Mary Jane smiles.

"I think you and I are going to make quite a team." Lois smiles.

* * *

Back at his house Jaden changes into his normal clothes and sits down at his desk before taking out the brochure for Super Hero High.

"I wonder what dad would say to this?" Jaden puts the brochure down to see a family photo on his desk where he and his parents were at the beach together smiling.

Picking it up Jaden couldn't help but smile. "Who knows maybe I'll run into some more students."

At Super Hero High Barbara was working in the lab when Black Panther walks in.

"Were you able to find Spider-Man?" She asks turning around to face him.

"Yes, he is quite the fighter and very smart. He could give you a run for your money Barbra." Black Panther said walking over and taking off his helmet to reveal a black teenager with short hair.

"Oh really? Well I'm never one to shy away from a fellow intellect. Did he say he would join the school?" Barbara asks.

"He's not sure at the moment, but I did bring this." T'Challa places the vial of webbing on her computer. "Maybe this will help."

Barbara picks it up and gazes at the webbing.


	4. Rise of Doc Ock

**Chapter 4: Rise of Doc Ock**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and no Spiderman would be complete without one of his most famous enemies. I also have a little peak at who Jaden's first girl is going to be, that's right I said first meaning I got more around the corner. Thanks so much for all your support I can't believe I already have a 1,000 views. Thanks for everything. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night at OSCORP as Dr. Otto Octavius was hard at work on his latest invention in thermonuclear radiation.

"Excellent with this my greatest creation will be complete." Dr. Octavius grins.

Walking to over to a metal apparatus he hooks it up this back allowing him to control 4 metal limbs.

Heading towards his experiment the 4 limbs try to harness the energy, but the radiation was too strong resulting in a powerful explosion and Dr. Octavius's scream is silenced by the destruction.

* * *

From a newspaper Jaden was looking at an image of the destroyed lab.

"Science has just lost one of the greatest minds in the world." Jaden sighs when Kitty puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jaden I know how much you loved his work even if I never understood it." Kitty said.

"Did they ever find him?" Harry asks.

"No, they haven't found a body anywhere." Jaden said.

"You think the radiation vaporized him or something?" Miles asks.

"I doubt it, the radiation from the lab wasn't that strong." Jaden said.

Harry pauses to think. "Hey Jaden, my dad got a new science section put in at OSCORP I can get us into the unveiling."

Jaden looks at Harry and smiles.

"Playing the Science card, smart thinking Osborn." Miles smirks.

"I'll give my dad a call and see if he'll let us come." Harry said taking out his cellphone.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark laboratory Dr. Octavius was walking up.

"Ugh what happened?" He reaches up to grab his head, but instead of his hand he feels something metal. "What the?" He opens his eyes to see his metal arms were still attached to him. "What are these doing here?" He reaches to pull them off only for a voice to come on the speakers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It said.

"Who's there?" Dr. Octavius asks looking around.

"The one who saved your life, unfortunately those robotic arms have fused to your body because of the radiation explosion." It said.

"You mean I have to be live with these things on for the rest of my life?!" Dr. Octavius said in rage making his limbs destroy the area around him. "Osborn." He growled.

As the door breaks down Doc Ock leaves using his mechanical limbs as legs little did he know the mysterious figure was grinning.

* * *

At OSCORP Jaden was looking around the company in awe with his friends right behind him.

"Look at him he's like a kid in a candy store." Miles chuckles.

"It's actually kinda cute." Kitty giggles.

Jaden was walking around when someone accidentally bumps into him.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Jaden turns to see Barbara Gordon standing behind him.

"No, no it's my fault I got distracted." Barbara said.

"Isn't this place amazing? It's so cool how much scientific breakthroughs this company is working on." Jaden said.

"I know right, and have you seen the energy department?" Barbara asks.

"By using that generator, they could power the entire city easily." Jaden said.

"Barbara Gordon."

"Jaden Cooper." Jaden said shaking her hand.

"It's so cool to meet someone who loves Science as much as I do." Barbara said.

"I know I'm really glad you bumped into me." Jaden said.

"So what do you think about this place?" Barbara asks.

The two of them continued discussing Science causing Harry to smirk.

"Well look at that Jaden found someone who's just a big of a science nerd as him."

Up on the podium Norman Osborn steps up to make his announcement.

"I am pleased to see so many of you have come for a historic day at OSCORP. For years we have been the company on the cutting edge of technology and now I am pleased to say that we are taking another step towards that." Norman said as the crowd burst into cheers.

As Norman was explaining everything to them Jaden and Barbara were sitting down talking.

"So Barbara, what school do you go to? I don't think I've seen you at Metropolis High." Jaden asks.

"Actually, I'm the IT girl at Super Hero High." Barbara said.

"Wow so you're the one all the heroes go to when they need help?" He asks.

"Mainly whenever they break their laptops or their phones." Barbara shrugs.

"Still that's pretty cool thing you do." Jaden smiles.

"Thanks, well you're the first some people think a girl without superpowers doesn't belong there." Barbara said.

"Says who? Look at Batman he has no superpowers and he's one of the greatest heroes ever." Jaden said making her smile.

"Thanks Jaden."

"So, want to go see the new OSCORP exhibit?" Jaden asks.

"Lead the way." She smiles.

As the two of them were about to walk over the front door is destroyed and Dr. Octavius came in.

"Guess who Osborn?!" He said angered.

"Is that Dr. Octavius?!" Jaden said in shock.

"I thought he died when his lab exploded." Barbara said also shocked.

Octavius swings one of his mechanical arms destroying a desk causing people to panic and run. Barbara looks around to see where Jaden was in the crowd but saw he had disappeared.

Reaching for her phone Barbara dials Principal Waller. "Trouble at OSCORP activate the alarm!" Barbara said.

Running out of the school was a girl with orange hair and a green dress and a girl whose outfit resembled that of a clown. These were Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Right behind them was a boy with a yellow bandanna and a green super suit with a black outline of a dragon. This was Iron Fist.

Arriving at OSCORP the three heroes readied themselves when Octavius turns to see them.

"What's up Doc?" Harley smiles.

"Superheroes. This doesn't concern you." Doc Ock snaps.

"When you threaten the safety of the people it is." Iron Fist said taking a fighting stance.

Barbara crawls out of the way and bumps into Kitty and Miles.

"Hey you're Jaden's friends right? Have you seen him?" Barbara asks.

"We thought he was with you." Miles said.

"I hope he's okay." Kitty said worried when Doc Ock lifts the desk they were hiding under scaring them.

As Ock was about to grab Barbara Spider-Man swoops in and grabs her pulling her to safety. Doc Ock tries to pursue when large vines wrap around him.

"Yeah come on Ivy pull!" Harley said.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asks putting Barbara down.

"Uh yeah thanks." Barbara smiles.

"Tell everyone to run out the back leave him to us." Spider-Man said as Barbara nods. As Barbara runs off she looks back at Spider-Man running to help her friends.

'Alright Spider-Man time to see how good of a hero you are.' Barbara thought.

Spider-Man lands next to Harley, Ivy and Iron Fist.

"Hi there, care for a hand?" Spider-Man asks.

"Sure Spidey but I prefer two." Harley giggles.

"Hyaah!" Iron Fist charges as yellow energy surrounds his fist.

Doc Ock shoots his metal claws at Iron Fist grabbing him and throwing him backwards.

"Iron Fist!" Ivy said as she made more vines shoot out of the ground and wrap around. Seeing what she was doing Spider-Man jumps in and shoots his webbing around Doc's legs.

Spider-Man swings around hoping to tie him up, but one of the metal arms breaks out and grabs Spider-Man smashing him into the wall.

Jumping in Harley pulls out a Mallet and hits Doc Ock with it making him drop Spidey so he can swing out of the way.

"Whoo thanks uh?"

"Harley Quinn from the Harley Quinn show." She smiles.

"Oh uh thanks Harley." Spider-Man said.

"Our best chance of victory is to trap those arms of his." Iron Fist said.

"I might have an idea." Ivy said whispering something to them all.

"Wow Ivy that's my level crazy…I'm so flattered." Harley said.

"It is risky, but we have no other choice. Can we count on your help?" Iron Fist asks.

"Absolutely." Spider-Man nods running forward. "Hey Doc, come and get me!" Spider-Man said shooting a web and swinging around him.

Doc Ock growls as he tries to crush Spider-Man with his metal limbs. Using this opening Harley and Ivy run in.

Taking out a can of silly spray Harley jumps and sprays two of Doc's arms revealing actually to be glue spray. Using her vines Ivy ties up the other two arms immobilizing him.

"Iron Fist!" Ivy said.

Jumping in Iron Fist and Spidey deliver two punches to the gut knocking Doc Ock into the wall.

"And Splat." Harley said.

"That was quite a punch." Spider-Man said.

"I've studied many types of Martial Arts." Iron Fist nods.

"So you're Spider-Man it's nice to meet you." Ivy said.

"A pleasure."

As they were talking Doc Ock slowly picked himself off the ground and glares at the 4 heroes ,but just as he was about to strike he gets blasted by electricity making him scream.

Looking in shock everyone sees Norman Osborn holding a large blaster in his hands.

"Nobody attacks my company and gets away with it." He said as multiple security guards came in. "Take him away until the officers arrive." He ordered before turning to the supers. "I'd like to thank you all for helping save my company."

"Uh thanks Mr. Osborn, but what is that?" Spider-Man asks.

"A little self defense device." Norman shrugs.

"Do these things come in red?" Harley asks.

"We better return back to school and give Principal Waller a report." Ivy said.

Making his way out Spider-Man looks to see the three heroes taking off before leaving himself.

* * *

After the chaos Barbara was looking around for Jaden.

"Jaden? Jaden?" Barbara calls out when she hears knocking from the Janitor's closest.

"Hello is someone there?" Jaden asks as Barbara opens the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Barbara sighs. "Wait why were you in here?"

"It was crazy when that octopus guy came Spider-Man grabbed me and told me to hide here." Jaden said.

"Well I'm glad you're alright." Barbara smiles when she did a blush came on Jaden's face.

"Uh yeah me too…hey Barbara you think maybe you'd like to I don't know hang out again?" Jaden asks.

"I'd love to." Barbara said as she took out a pen and wrote her number down on his arm. "Call me again I'd love to talk with you some more."

As Barbara walks away Jaden looks at his arm and sees sighs. "Wow."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hidden lab Doc Ock was supposedly saved in the doc looks around in confusion.

"Why am I back here?" He asks annoyed.

"The answer is quite simple Doctor." The hidden voice said as it faded away to reveal Norman Osborn. "You work for me now."

"Osborn?!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your life and from jail?" Norman smirks.

"What do you want?" Doc Ock glares as Norman places a file in front of him.

"This will be the new focus of your study." Norman said as he opens it to reveal details about Super Hero High."

"The Superheroes?"

"As of now Octavius you are a criminal and unless you want to spend the rest of your life like this you are going to do as I say." Norman said.

Octavius looks at the file and sees multiple heroes and in the back a picture of Spider-Man and instantly his fist tightens.

"Done." Doc Ock said as Norman grins.


	5. Night Out

**Chapter 5: Night Out**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know this one is a little short, but I think you'll like it. Now no story that has Marvel in it would be complete without one feature and I hope you catch it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In his hidden lab Doc Ock was watching footage of various students of Super Hero High battling bad guys across Metropolis.

On one screen he was watching Black Panther and Iron Fist fighting criminals. On another screen Cyborg and a girl with orange skin and dressed in purple were saving civilians from a fire, this was Starfire. Finally, he was looking at a screen that had Spiderman shooting webs and swinging from building to building.

"All these supers, all these variables, I need to find a way to bring them down. Most of them are predictable because they all have the same base, Super Hero High. I only have one rouge element." Doc Ock said looking at Spider-Man. "Time to do some research." He said typing away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Metropolis High Jaden was at his locker with a smile on his face.

"Hey there lover boy ready to meet your special lady?" Miles teases.

"What are you talking about Miles?" Jaden asks.

"Oh don't be like that we all know you're going off to hang out with that Barbara girl." Miles smirks.

"Well…she's interesting." Jaden blushes.

Miles smirks as he claps Jaden on the back. "So, what's your plan for your date?"

"It's not a date we're just hanging out." Jaden said closing his locker.

"Sure it is." Miles smirks as they walk to class.

* * *

At Super Hero High Barbara was putting stuff in her bag as she prepared to meet Jaden. Suddenly the door opens to reveal man in a brown jacket, a white shirt, tie, glasses and a mustache. This was Commissioner Gordon a teacher at Super Hero High and Barbara's dad.

"Oh hey dad, what's up?" Barabara asks.

"Just wanted to make sure this boy you're going to meet isn't going to try anything funny with my little girl." He said causing her to blush.

"Dad! It's not like that Jaden's a real nice guy and we're just getting a bite to eat." Barbara said.

"Commissioner Gordon rolls his eyes. "Look until I meet this boy I just want to make sure you don't do anything crazy."

"I hang out with supers all day dad I think I can handle it." Barbara said walking to the door. "Be back soon."

"Have fun Barbara." He said as she walks out.

* * *

Waiting at the park Jaden was sitting on a bench a little nervous.

'I hope this goes well.' He thought when Barbara walks over to him.

"Hey Jaden, glad you made it." She smiles.

"Hey Barbara, so where are we heading to?" Jaden asks standing up.

"It's this cool place I found nearby, Stan's Food Shack. It's run by this really cool guy whose been in Metropolis for like forever." Barbara said.

"Cool, lead the way." Jaden said.

Arriving in front of a small restaurant the two of them sit down at a booth when an old man with white hair and glasses walks over to them.

"Hiya kids, welcome to my place. Name's Stan. What can I get ya? He asks as he took their orders.

"So Jaden, I've been meaning to ask you something since we met at OSCORP. How did you come to know so much about science?" Barbara asks.

"Well truth is it all started when my dad got me my first Chemistry Set. When I made my first experiment I fell in love with it and continued my love for it in all my classes." Jaden said. 'Not to mention it was from that same set I was able to make my webbing.' He thought.

"It's like when my dad got me my first computer." Barbara smiles.

"So, tell me about your school I bet being at Super Hero High sounds interesting." Jaden said.

"It's okay, I do have a few friends, but it feels weird being the only student there without any superpowers." Barbara said.

"Who says you need powers to be great? Look at Batman he has no powers at all and people say he's as amazing as Superman." Jaden said.

"Superman and Batman are great, but I'm working on my own hero ideas, I've got a great idea for this one hero his name will be…Iron Man." Stan said giving them their burgers and shakes.

"Sounds interesting." Barbara said as she and Jaden chuckle.

"Anyway enjoy." Stan said walking away.

"He's an interesting guy." Jaden smiles before taking a bite.

* * *

An hour later Jaden was walking Barbara back to Super Hero High.

"I had a really great time Babara." Jaden said.

"Me too Jaden, I forgot how fun it was to just go out and do something. We'll have to do this again sometime." Barbara said.

"So there's a next time?" Jaden smiles.

"Definitely." Barbara smiles.

The two of them look into each other's eyes and get lost in them. The two of them were about to lean when the door opens behind them to reveal Commissioner Gordon who clears his throat making them jump backwards.

"Dad? Uh what's going on?" Barbara asks blushing.

"I was about to see what was taking you so long." He said raising his eyebrow. "So, you're Jaden Cooper?"

"Yes sir, that's me." Jaden said nervous.

"Well it's a pleasure, thanks for bringing my daughter home, you can leave." Gordon said.

"Uh okay, see you later Barbara." Jaden said.

"Bye Jaden." Barbara said as Jaden walks out. Turning to her dad she had a glare on her face. "Seriously dad?"

"I'm your father, it's my job." He stated causing Barbara to groan as she walked in.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaden was walking up the street to his house. When he opens the door to see his mom watching TV before turning to him.

"Hi Jaden, so how was it?" She asks.

"It was fun we had some food, we talked, no big deal." Jaden said.

"So, is this Barbara a nice girl?" Maya asks causing him to blush.

"Uh yeah kinda." Jaden said.

"I hope I can meet her soon." Maya said as he walks up to his room.

Closing the door Jaden sighs before taking out his Spider-Man mask. "I wonder how she would react if she found this out?"

Laying on his bed thinking about his date he had no idea that Barbara was laying on her bed doing the exact same thing.

'I hope we can hang out again soon.' They both thought before going to bed.


	6. News Day

**Chapter 6: News Day**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I think you'll like it, especially the surprise at the end. I'm so glad so many people are liking this story, keep up the reviews they help motivate me. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At a local coffee shop Jaden and Harry were talking while enjoying their usual tutoring drinks.

"Talk about relaxing." Harry sighs taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah good drinks, and free tutoring you got it made Osborn." Jaden smirks.

"Hey, I pay for the drinks." Harry said as the two of them laugh.

"So Harry, what's going on?" Jaden asks.

"Well my dad never changes he's still all about the company." Harry sighs.

"Well once he sees all those A's on your next report card maybe his mood will change." Jaden said.

"I like the way you think Jaden." Harry smiles patting him on the back.

"It's what I do." Jaden smirks when Mary Jane comes in and spots them.

"Hey Jaden, Harry!" She said coming over.

"MJ? What are you doing here?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah shouldn't you be with Lois reporting the news on heroes?" Harry asks.

"We should but our cameraman called in sick." MJ sighs.

"Sorry to hear that MJ does that mean you and Lois aren't doing anything today?" Harry asks.

"Well that's the thing I was wondering if…well one of you guys would be our cameraman?" MJ asks.

"Well..." Jaden said.

"I don't know." Harry said when MJ busts out the puppy dog pout.

Both of them struggle to stay strong but Jaden ends up cracking. "Fine I'll do it." Jaden said.

"You're the best." MJ smiles giving him a hug before walking away to go tell Lois.

"Man Jay she's got you whipped." Harry chuckles.

"Shut up." Jaden mumbles grabbing his backpack.

Walking out Jaden met MJ and Lois Lane outside the store.

"Lois this is my friend Jaden, we've know each other for like forever." She said.

"A pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you." Lois said shaking his hand.

"Hopefully nothing humiliating." Jaden said causing them the girls to giggle.

"Don't worry tiger nothing blackmail worthy…at least not yet." Mary Jane giggles.

"So, what exactly do I need to do?" Jaden asks.

"You just hold this camera and point it at us or whatever we tell you to." Lois said handing it to him. "Now remember if you break it that's $300 out of your wallet."

"I'll try my best." Jaden said picking him up. "So, what are we doing?"

"I've got an exclusive interview with some of the students from Super Hero High." Lois said excited.

"What's so special about these ones?" Jaden asks.

"Lois is trying to have everyone see that the heroes are trying to help us." Mary Jane said.

"You see there are some people who think these students are menaces especially Spiderman since he does everything on his own." Lois said.

'That explains some of the boos I keep getting.' Jaden thought.

"And since today they announce the Hero of the month we're going to meet with them and get an interview." Mary Jane said.

"Hero of the month?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah every month they pick one hero who has really excelled, and the hero gets nominated for Hero of the Year." Lois said.

"Wow sounds like quite the achievement." Jaden said.

"It is. Come on cameraman we've got work to do." Mary Jane teases as they left.

* * *

In the park Jaden held up the camera as Lois and MJ were interviewing Katana, a dressed in blue and had white hair, and a guy with a green mask dressed in green with a lantern symbol on it. These were Frost and Green Lantern.

"So, tell us Katana how did it feel to be nominated for Hero of the Month alongside your friends Green Lantern and Frost?" Lois asks.

"The honor is just to be nominated alongside my fellow heroes." Katana said humbly.

"Frost is it? Can I just ask you a question girl to girl?" MJ asks.

"Sure go ahead." Frost said.

"Are you always cold or is just to bad guys?" MJ said making her giggle.

"Well despite my name and my powers I actually am very fun to be around, I'm not some Ice Queen." Frost said.

"Just don't get on her bad side, then she does become one." Green Lantern said when Frost blasts him with some ice.

"You mean like that?" She smirks.

"Aagh great now I got to go thaw my foot free." Green Lantern said flying off.

"Tell us do you two think there are any heroes that you think should be nominated?" Mary Jane asks.

"I like to think all heroes have something in them that makes them special and they should show their talents to everyone in need." Katana said.

"Agreed." Frost smiles.

"And that's a wrap." Lois said as Jaden stopped recording. "Thanks for the interview."

"It was a pleasure." Katana bows.

"Not bad camera man." MJ said playfully nudging Jaden.

"Well at least I didn't break it." Jaden smirks.

Lois giggles when she gets a call. "Hello? Seriously?! We'll be right there!" Lois hangs up. "MJ, Jaden we got a break in at the Aero flight laboratory." She said surprising them and the heroes.

"Katana let's go!" Frost said as the two of them left to stop the theft.

"Oh man I smell a huge scoop. You ready MJ?" Lois asks.

"Let's do this." She nods.

"Wait you want to go where the fighting it?" Jaden asks.

"Rule 1 of being a reporter always go where the news is." Lois said as they ran towards the crime area.

* * *

At the Aero labs the Beetle a villain in a high tech beetle armor was taking some rocket thrusters which he strapped to his wings. He then reached for some tech when a blast of ice froze his hand to the table.

Turning around he saw Frost and Katana standing behind him ready to attack.

"It's over Beetle. You won't get away with this." Katana charges with her sword, but at the last second Beetle holds the table up making Katana slash it in half freeing his frozen hand.

Holding out his hands Beetle fires multiple energy beams from his gauntlets.

"Incoming!" Frost makes a wall of ice which takes most of the blasts before it breaks.

Jumping in Beetle brings his leg up to make an axe kick, but the two girls jump out of the way.

Down the hall Lois, Jaden and MJ were sneaking over to record the fight.

"Lois are you sure about this?" Jaden asks.

"Don't worry Jaden this is what reporters do." MJ said.

Moving the camera towards the fight Jaden started recording.

Beetle flies up in the air with his wings dodging all of Frost's ice attacks.

Folding out of his armor Beetle reveals a rocket launcher causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Flying out Beetle fires the rocket inside causing the roof making the ceiling start to fall on everyone.

"Run!" MJ yells as they made their way to the exit.

Katana and Frost made it out followed by MJ. As Lois was about to make it out a large chunk of ceiling was about to fall on top of her.

"Lois!" Jaden gasps as he sprints forward and tackles her out of the way just as the ceiling came down.

Lois opens her eyes to see Jaden was on top of her causing her to blush.

"Are you alright Lois?" Jaden asks concerned.

"Uh yeah…thanks." Lois said as Jaden helped her up.

"We got to get to safety. MJ get Lois out of here I'm gonna call the cops." Jaden said handing her the camera before running off.

As Beetle flew through the air Frost and Katana were hot on his tail.

Frost uses her powers to create stairs made of ice allowing Katana to run up them allowing her to slash at Beetle's wings forcing him to make an emergency landing.

As Beetle was about to hit the ground he turns and fires a rocket destroying the ice stairs making Katana fall.

"Katana!" Frost yells as her friend was about to hit the ground.

Suddenly a web shot out and pulls her to safety. Looking up Katana saw Spider-Man swinging above her.

Katana's eyes widen in surprise as the two of them land.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asks.

"I'm fine." Katana nods as Frost lands next to them.

"Hey, you're that Spider-Man that people have been talking about." Frost said.

"Wow I have a fan club already? Cool." Spider-Man said.

"Look we'd love to get to know you but we're in the middle of stopping a bad guy. So, if you could give us a hand we'd really appreciate it." Katana asks.

"Help a pretty girl like you? Sure." Spider-Man said surprising Katana.

'No one's ever called me that before.' She thought when Beetle flies in and fires at them with his gauntlets.

Spidey's spider sense goes off. "Look out!" The three of them jump out of the way as Beetle flies in.

"He stole rocket thrusters from the lab, he can fly as fast as a plane with those on." Frost said.

"Well then let's tell Bug Boy he's grounded." Spider-Man said when Beetle smashes into him and the two of them grapple. "You have the right to remain silent!"

Shooting a web Spiderman swings out of the way. Jumping above him Spidey shoots a web at Beetle's wings making him crash into the ground.

"Wow were those wings carbon fibre?" Spider-Man asks.

"Does that stuff come out of you?" Frost asks a little grossed out.

"I'd explain the science to you ladies, but right now we have bad guy to beat up." Spider-Man said as Beetle picked himself up.

The three of them readied themselves as Beetle's armor opens up to reveal an arsenal of weapons.

"Oh that's not good." Spider-Man said as the girls nod in agreement.

Beetle fires a barrage of blasts and missiles at them.

"Incoming!" Frost yells making a wall of ice to block the attacks.

"We got to dismantle his weapons system." Spider-Man said hiding behind the ice.

"How do we get in close?" Katana asks.

Spider-Man looks around trying to figure something out when notices how high Frost's ice wall was.

"I might have an idea just be ready to attack. Wait for my signal." Spider-Man shoots two webs at the top of the ice wall as it started to crack from the attacks and he pulls himself back. "Here goes nothing!" Spider-Man yells as he slingshots himself over the wall and over Beetle who was surprised giving the opening Spider-Man shoots webs at him tying up his arms and legs.

"Guess that's the signal." Katana sprinted forward with her sword and with one swing Beetle falls to the ground.

From nearby Lois and MJ saw the whole thing and had recorded it.

"Wow that was incredible. Did we get all that?" Lois asks as MJ nods.

"That was quite a maneuver." Katana said.

"Yeah cool move Spidey." Frost said.

"Thanks you girls are pretty amazing too." Spider-Man said before shooting a web and swinging away.

"I can see why Principal Waller wants him to join so badly." Frost said.

"Yeah…me too." Katana smiles.

* * *

After the Police went after Beetle Mary Jane and Lois were looking everywhere for him.

"Jaden? Jaden?" Lois calls out.

"He's not answering his cell." Mary Jane said.

"Girls! Girls over here!" Looking over they saw Jaden running across the street.

"Jaden!" Lois smile as she runs over and hugs him. "You're okay." She said making him blush.

"O-Of course I am I just went to call the cops." Jaden stutters.

"We were worried about you." MJ said.

"I'm sorry." Jaden apologized.

"Hey Jaden, I really want to thank you for saving my life back there." Lois blushes slightly.

"It was no trouble really, I'm glad I did." Jaden said.

"Well today Jaden you were my hero." Lois said as she leans in and kisses Jaden on the cheek making him turn bright red shocking MJ.

"See you tomorrow." Lois smiles before walking away.

'I can't believe Lois just kissed my Jaden…wait since when have I ever thought of Jaden as mine?' MJ thought as jealousy started to build up.

* * *

That night Spider-Man was swinging through the streets of Metropolis.

"Whoo what a day. I can't wait to get home, have some food and go to bed." He said.

Suddenly his spider sense went off. Jumping out of the way three throwing stars were thrown at him.

"What the hell?!" Spider-Man said when he looked at the throwing stars. "Wait a minute." Picking one up he saw that they were in the shape of…bats.

"Good reflexes." A voice said appearing behind Spider-Man making him jump backwards.

Looking behind him Spider-Man saw a man step out of the shadows. He was dressed in grey and black, with a cape and bat logo on his chest.

His eyes widen in shock as the famous hero Batman was in front of him.

"Your Spider-Man right…we need to talk." Batman said.


	7. Batman's Interrogation

**Chapter 7: Batman's Interrogation**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad all of you were so excited by my surprise appearance by Batman. When he shows up everything gets scary and Spiderman is no exception. I hope you like what I have planned I also have a mention of someone who will be showing up in the future. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Spider-Man was looking in shock as Batman made his way towards him.

"W-What are you doing here Bats? I thought Gotham City was your stomping ground?" Spider-Man said trying to remain calm.

"Just because Gotham is full of lunatics doesn't mean I focus all my energy there. Villains come from all over." Batman said.

"And you came to me why?" Spider-Man asks.

"I make it a point to figure things out like for instance there's a web slinging, wall crawling, vigilante that many say is a menace." Batman said.

"Geez so much for cracking a smile. Look what they say is wrong I'm not a menace I'm just someone trying to do the right thing. You know be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Spider-Man said turning around about to leave.

"If you were smart you wouldn't turn your back on me and with your grades you have decent intelligence… Jaden Cooper." Batman said.

Record Scratch.

Spider-Man turns around to see Batman smirking at him. "Oh, great now you're smiling." Spider-Man takes off his mask to reveal his face. "How'd you even find out? What am I saying you're Batman you know everything." Jaden rolls his eyes.

"Exactly, nothing gets by me and I make it my business to know these things." Batman said.

"Dammit, you know I was actually having a pretty good day today I beat up the bad guy, made it to school on time, my calculus test today nailed it." Jaden said.

"You know what I find interesting, your webbing." Batman said pointing to his web shooters. "Tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured them? OSCORP, LEXCORP, Wayne Industries, or is Fury at it again?" Batman asks.

"Fury?" Jaden said not sure who that was.

"Who made those shooters?" Batman said getting him back on subject.

"I-I did." Jaden said.

"Does anyone else know about your identity?" Batman asks.

"No, no one else does." Jaden shakes his head.

"Not even your friends or your mother?" Batman adds.

"What are you crazy? She found out she would freak out and I-I can't put her through that and as for my friends: Miles, Kitty, Harry, MJ or Barbara I'd never put them in danger." Jaden said pacing back and forth.

"And the fighting criminals? You know this city is famous for a school of heroes." Batman said.

"Yeah I've fought alongside a few of them." Jaden said.

"Yet you're not in the school. Care to explain why? Do you not trust them? Or are you scared of something more?" Batman said making his way towards him.

"It's…c-complicated." Jaden said backing away until his back was too the edge.

"What's your deal Jaden? What are you?" Batman asks getting into interrogation mode.

Jaden looks to see he had no way to escape and a look of panic appears on his face.

"I want to hear for myself right now what in the world gets you up in the morning and makes you tell yourself that you want to be Spiderman. I want know why even though many call you a menace I should think differently." Batman said in a serious tone.

"Because…because I when I first had these powers I tried to use them for my personal gain and I messed up, big time. Look when you can do the things I can do, but you don't and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. And I have to live with the mistake I made for the rest of my life because with great power comes great responsibility." Jaden said.

Batman looked at him and saw in his eyes he was telling the truth and the look on Jaden's face reminded him of a memory about a little boy who was crying over his dead parents in an alley.

"Those are wise words to live by, whoever told that must have been a good man." Batman said.

"My dad was the best." Jaden said looking away.

Batman nods his head and takes a step backwards. "Alright Spider-Man prove it to me."

"Prove what?" Jaden asks turning to him.

"Prove to me you are a hero and not a menace." Batman said in a serious tone.

Jaden just looks in surprise before nodding. Putting on his mask Spider-Man swung away before Batman decided to have a change of heart.

"Geez rude much?" A female voice said.

Turning around Batman saw a woman in a black top and shorts that showed off her stomach walk over to him she had long black hair, a purple mask, purple heels, a black cape and a crossbow strapped to her side. This was Huntress.

"I had to be sure." Batman said.

"So, you have to make him nearly cry to find out. Just because he's not yet enrolled in our old Alma Mater doesn't mean he's as bad as the psychos we throw away in Gotham. I thought you were a detective you're supposed to look into these things." Huntress said walking over.

"I did, kid has lots of potential." Batman said.

"So why the scare?" Huntress asks.

"So that he doesn't end up like me." Batman said.

"You know when the request came for you to come to Super Hero High you were hesitant at first too and did the whole lone wolf thing just like him, but I still remember whenever we were in trouble you came rushing to help." Huntress said.

"Which is why I need to keep an eye on him." Batman said.

"Aw you're such a cutie when you act like that." Huntress said batting her eyes at him.

"We've talked about this." Batman glares.

"If we followed the rules we wouldn't be the people we are today. Come on last one back to Gotham has to escort Joker to Arkham." She teases.

"You go ahead I just need to do one last thing." Batman said.

"Don't keep me waiting." She said running across the rooftops.

* * *

Meanwhile in Doc Ock's secret base he was going through multiple files when he brought up footage of Spider-Man's fights against Electro and the Beetle for Norman Osborn.

"Magnificent Otto he's exactly what I need to bring down all these Superheroes." Norman grins.

"Shouldn't we be worried? Those brats from Super Hero High keep trying to recruit him." Doc Ock asks.

"And each time Spider-Man has said no, besides you should focus on the task at hand. Once we figure Spider-Man's abilities. I'll market an army of Spider enhanced Super Soldiers. Waller is a fool to think Spider-Man would ever join that pathetic excuse of a facility she calls a school. I prefer him the way he is alone and vulnerable, when I'm done with him nobody will be my superior not Lex Luthor, not Bruce Wayne, not Fury, not even Superman himself." Norman grins.

"And soon he will be turned to our side." Doc Ock said.

"Exactly, now what's the status on bringing down Super Hero High?" Norman asks.

"I have already laid out the plans to eliminate the students starting with these six: Beast Boy, Hawkgirl, Cheetah, Catwoman, Vixen and Black Panther." Doc Ock said showing Black Panther, Beast Boy and 4 girls. One was dressed in a black leather suit, short black hair, and a whip, one had cheetah spots, long brown hair and a tail, one was dressed in orange, dark skin, black hair with a fanged necklace around her neck and one had wings growing out of her back, long black hair and a mace.

"What's so special about these ones?" Norman raises an eyebrow.

"They all are have something about them that's based off an animal and what better way to hunt an animal than with a hunter." Doc Ock said as a man entered the room.

Norman turns around to see a man with black hair, large mustache, orange jacket and large muscular body.

"Sergei Kravinoff, at your service." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"Very interesting I've heard you're quite the Hunter. People say there's not a living thing on Earth that you can't hunt." Norman said.

"You've heard correct Mr. Osborn." Kraven said.

"Let's see how you hunt these types of prey." Norman said pointing to the heroes. "Your pay will increase for each one you successfully defeat."

Kraven looks at all of them, but when his eyes landed on Black Panther he stopped in his tracks.

"The Black Panther of Wakanda, a Hunter's ultimate prize. You've got a deal." He grins.

* * *

Back at Jaden's House Jaden's hands were still shaking from his encounter with Batman. Looking over from the living room Maya Cooper was worried about her son.

"Jaden are you okay? Did something happen?" Maya asks.

"I just had a long day mom." Jaden sighs.

"Is that Zack boy still bullying you again? You know you can report him to the principal." She said.

"No, it's not Zack it's…something else." Jaden said.

Maya walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaden tell me what's bothering you. I want to help." She said.

"It's just someone questioned the things I do and now I'm wondering why I even do them in the first place." Jaden said.

"Jaden nobody is perfect, there will always be times when you doubt yourself and your abilities, but you keep going and do what you think is right." Maya said.

Jaden's hands stop shaking as a smile forms on his face.

"Thanks Mom." Jaden said. "I just wish dad was still here."

"Oh honey, so do I, but I know in my heart he wouldn't like to see you act like this. He loved you just as much as I do and whatever you have going on you'll be fine." She said giving her son a hug.

Jaden hugs her back before walking up to his room. On his desk he saw a package laying on his desk.

"Where'd this come from?" Jaden opens it to reveal a red device and note.

"This will give your web shooters an extra boost. I'm taking a chance on you, you better not waste it." Jaden read.

Looking out the window he sees a shadowy caped figure disappearing in the night. "Great now I have a member of the Justice League keeping an eye on me." He groans.

Jaden looks at the device and takes out his toolbox. Grabbing the device he attaches it to his web shooters. "Alright Batman, you want to play this sort of game well get ready because Spider-Man is gonna prove he does have what it takes to be a hero." Jaden said determined.


	8. Night of the Hunt

**Chapter 8: Night of the Hunt**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I'm pleased to see how many people were excited by my last chapter so I really wanted to make this chapter stand out including something big happening to Spider-Man. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was an average day at Super Hero High as the students were going about their business.

In the main hallway Barbara was on her phone talking to Jaden. "I know I said I'd meet you at the movies but being the IT girl means I have to help with all tech problems from students and faculty." She sighs.

"Oh, don't worry about Barbara I understand the school comes first." Jaden said on the other line.

"Thanks for being so understanding. I hope you're not too bored." Barbara smiles.

"Oh, I'll manage. Goodbye." Jaden said he put on his Spider-Man mask and hanging up. "Time to go on patrol." Spider-Man was about to shoot a web he felt a weird sensation in his hands. "What the?" He closely examines his hands only to feel the sensation going away. "That was weird." Shooting a web Spider-Man swings away.

"Hey Barbara, is everything okay?" Bumblebee asks flying over.

"Yeah it's just I was really looking forward to hanging out with Jaden." She said.

"Well at least he's understanding." Bumblebee said.

"I guess so." Barbara said passing by a TV where multiple students were watching.

On it Spider-Man was facing a bunch of bank robbers.

"Hey there, I didn't know this was a masquerade party." Spider-Man said shot a web at one robber's hand and pulls him in almost as if to dance. "May I have this dance?"

Spider-Man spins him around as shot a web at him as he spun tying him up.

As the other robbers attacked Spider-Man jumped out of the way.

Zooming out Black Panther couldn't help but chuckle.

"I can't believe Waller wants all of us to try to recruit him. What's so special about him?" Cheetah asks.

"Well he is pretty funny." Harley said.

"He's rough around the edge, but not without potential." Iron Fist said.

"Not to mention he's got a quick mind." Black Panther said.

"But he named himself Spider-Man. How lame is that?" Cheetah said.

"What was he supposed to call himself?" Katana asks.

"Something that doesn't say I'm a pathetic loser who has low self-esteem and identify with bugs." Cheetah smirks.

"It's not the name that makes the warrior." Black Panther said.

"Whatever Panther." Cheetah scoffs leaving the room.

Walking down the halls Cheetah went to her locker and opened it when she felt a presence nearby.

"Who's there?" Cheetah asks claws at the ready.

An unknown figure quickly runs through the halls.

Cheetah looks around for any sign of the figure when suddenly a blow dart hits her in the neck

"One down." The figure grins before pulling Cheetah away.

At the aerial obstacle course Hawkgirl was preparing for her run.

"Alright time for a new record." Hawkgirl grins putting on her goggles.

The course opens and Hawkgirl spreads her wings flying in at top speed. Dodging the pillars Hawkgirl flew in towards the finish line when suddenly a net shot out and trapped her making her fall to the ground.

"What the? Where did this co—AAAAH!" Hawkgirl screams as the net electrocutes her making her pass out before someone entered the course and dragged her away.

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis Spider-Man was tying up the bank robbers with his webs and putting them on the curb. "Don't worry they usually do trash pickup around this time." He said leaving the scene as he turns a corner he suddenly he felt the strange sensation in his hands again. "What the heck is wrong with me today?" Taking off his gloves he looks to see nothing weird with them and the sensation suddenly went away. "What is going on?" He said deciding to leave.

As he shot a web onto a rooftop he swung around the building as Beastboy and Vixen were on patrol.

"Well Barbara this is where you said the criminals would be." Vixen said talking on her phone.

"Hey why are we even picking up these criminals for Spidey? Why can't he do it?" Beastboy asks.

"Hey the guy helps us keep Criminals off the streets so how about we try to be a little less crabby about it." Barbara said.

"Did someone say crabby?" Beastboy smirks turning into a crab.

Vixen rolls her eyes and smiles. "Always finding ways to make a joke Beastboy."

Beastboy turns into a greyhound and sniffs the area around him for the criminals when he notices a trail of dog treats. Licking his lips Beastboy follows it eating the treats as he went leading him to an alley when the sound of a dog screaming in pain alerts Vixen to the noise.

"Beastboy!" Vixen said concerned as she ran towards the alley to see Kraven with an unconscious Beastboy hanging from his shoulder. "Drop him!" Vixen growls.

"Ah the prey has arrived. Alright you want your friend back, take him." Kraven tosses Beastboy towards Vixen who catches him, but by doing so she leaves herself open to Kraven who delivers a kick to the face.

Vixen falls backwards and crashes against a dumpster.

Picking herself up she places Beastboy on the ground.

"Alright big guy, you want to be hunter. Let's you handle prey that can do this!" Vixen jumps in the air and mimics the tiger claws.

Kraven jumps out of the way as Vixen ends leaving a powerful scratch mark on the wall.

Drawing his daggers Kraven meets Vixen head on as the two of them clash back and forth.

Kraven delivers a slash towards her mid-section, but Vixen does a back flip. Mimicking the Armadillo Vixen rolls into a ball and smashes into him sending Kraven skidding backwards.

"Your abilities are impressive, but there's one flaw." Kraven smirks.

"And what might that be?" Vixen glares.

"Every animal you mimic I have hunted and defeated with ease." Kraven said drawing his bow and fires arrow after arrow.

Vixen ducks and weaves as she runs towards him. "Well I'm not like any prey you've ever hunted."

Reaching into his pocket Kraven pulls out a green powder and blows it directly in her face causing her to pass out.

"No if anything you're a warm up for my real target." Kraven said when Vixen's phone started to ring causing him to grin.

At Super Hero High Barbara was trying to contact Vixen.

"Come on where is she?" Barbara said when the phone picks up. "Oh thank goodness Vixen what's the situation?"

"Vixen is unable to answer the phone." Kraven said on the other line shocking her. "Send a message to the Black Panther Sergei Kravinoff will hang the head of him and all his animal friends on his wall by the end of the night."

Barbara's eyes widen in shock as she rushes out to warn him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Capes and Cowls Café the joint was filled with people of both super and non-super. Behind the counter a teenage boy with peach skin, black eyes and brown hair was serving everyone, this was Steve Trevor.

"Here you go Catwoman." Steve said handing her a cup of milk.

Catwoman smiles as she takes a sip when the door opens.

"Welcome what will it— whoa you're Spider-Man." Steve said getting her attention as she turns to see Spider-Man walking to the counter. "Oh man it's so cool to have you finally come here."

"Please I need ice, a big bowl of it." Spider-Man said groaning.

"Uh right away." Steve said rushing over to the ice machine and filling a bowl with it. "Here you go." And almost immediately Spider-Man puts his hands into it.

"Aaahh much better." Spider-Man sighs in relief.

Pulling his hands out Spider-Man turns to leave thinking quickly Catwoman leaves money on the counter and follows him.

As Catwoman left the café she climbs up onto the roof to try to locate Spider-Man when she notices him on the rooftops.

"Hmm he's almost as flexible as a cat." She smirks as she pulls out her whip and swings after him. Little did she know Kraven had spotted her.

"Perfect my last prey before the main event." Kraven smirks.

* * *

As the moon rose Spider-Man lands on a rooftop int the downtown area.

"Man and here I thought I would spend my day at the movies." He sighs.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Turning around he saw Catwoman jump onto the rooftop.

"Sometimes I'm the only who listens." Spider-Man said. "Who are you supposed to be? And how'd you keep up with me?"

"Name's Catwoman and you aren't the only hero who can run across rooftops." She smirks.

"Let me guess you're from Super Hero High as well." Spider-Man said.

"Pretty much all of us heroes in this city are well all except you." Catwoman said walking towards him.

Spider-Man looks to her when suddenly his Spider Sense went off. "Look out!" Rushing towards Catwoman Spider-Man tackles her to the ground just as an arrow hit where she was about to step.

"What the?" Catwoman said surprised when Kraven jumps in front of them.

"It's good to see at least somebody has the survival instinct." Kraven said.

"Where'd you come from?" Spider-Man asks helping Catwoman up.

"Mother Russia, by way of Mother Africa." Kraven said drawing his daggers.

"Wow two moms and still so ill behaved." Spider-Man said causing Catwoman to giggle.

"I have not come to hunt you Spider, take this opportunity to leave while you still can." Kraven said gesturing for Spider-Man to leave.

"Thanks, but something tells me you're not here to hunt animals." Spider-Man said.

"On the contrary, the prey I am hunting is the greatest prey of all." Kraven smirks as a figure was racing towards him. At the last second Kraven ducks as Black Panther attempted to deliver a kick, but misses allowing Kraven to grab his leg and throws Panther towards Spider-Man and Catwoman.

"Panther?" Spider-Man said surprised as Black Panther picks himself up.

"My friend I could really use your assistance. Catwoman he's hunting our friends. He captured Vixen and Beastboy." Black Panther said causing her eyes to widen.

"But those others will be nothing when I finally take down the Black Panther of Wakanda." Kraven said charging towards them.

Reaching towards her belt Catwoman pulls out a whip and flicks towards Kraven who jumps out of the way as he brings his daggers down towards them Spider-Man shoots out two webs at the daggers yanking them out of Kraven's grip.

Black Panther charges towards Kraven with his claws ready to slice him to pieces. Panther swipes but Kraven blocks his arms before the claws could get anywhere near him.

Jumping forward Kraven tackles Black Panther off the roof and grabs onto him as they fell towards the ground.

Black Panther struggles to break free, but Kraven's grip was tight.

"Your Vibranium suit may be strong against most weapons, but that won't be much help in escaping my grip. I suggest you make peace with this." Kraven said.

"Never!" Black Panther digs his claws into Kraven's arms making him scream in pain allowing him to escape the grip.

As he was about to brace for impact a web and a whip warp around Panther's arms allowing Spider-Man and Catwoman to pull him to safety.

"Thank you." He said.

"You can thank us after we beat him." Catwoman said when Kraven grabs onto a flag pole and throws his boomerang at them.

"Incoming!" Spider-Man said as they ducked and dodged the boomerang on the forward and return.

Using the opening Kraven throws two bolas and ties up Spider-Man.

"Okay you get a point for that move.

"Time to thin out the herd." Kraven said swinging off the flag pole and jumping onto the roof tops.

"Don't let him out of your sight." Catwoman said as she Black Panther chased after him.

Spider-Man struggles to break free when the weird hand sensation comes back. "Come on not now." He said as he broke out of the bola. "I don't have time to deal with this." Shooting a web, he swung after them.

Black Panther and Catwoman pursue Kraven through the park before they ended up in the Metropolis Zoo.

When they reached the center Kraven came to a stop.

"Nowhere to run." Black Panther said.

"I'd watch your next move you two or else your allies might meet an untimely end." Kraven points to the lion's den to see an unconscious Cheetah, Hawkgirl, Beastboy and Vixen dangling above it.

"You." Black Panther growls in anger.

"A hunter always knows the perfect bait to lure his prey." Kraven said drawing his spear.

"That's what this is to you? A game?" Catwoman glares.

"Not just any game, Big Game." Kraven said throwing his spear at them. Jumping out of the way Catwoman snaps her whip at Kraven who catches it in his hands. Grinning Kraven pulls the whip with all his might sending Catwoman flying towards the ground but using her cat like reflexes Catwoman lands on her feet.

Picking up his spear Kraven spins it in his hands before taking a fighting stance. Charging forward Kraven was met by Black Panther who blocks the spear with his bare hands.

"I refuse to let you hunt my comrades!" Black Panther declares.

"But whose gonna stop me from hunting you?" Kraven smirks.

"How about your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?!" Looking up Kraven sees Spider-Man swinging in and shooting a web hitting Kraven in the face blinding him.

Using the opening Black Panther snaps the spear in half with his claws allowing Catwoman to deliver a powerful kick to the gut sending him tumbling backwards.

Ripping the webs off his face Kraven glares at the three heroes. Looking at the broken top half of his spear Kraven tosses it.

"Give it up Kraven we have you outnumbered and outmatched." Black Panther said.

"Not for long." Kraven throws a dagger cutting a rope springing a net trap which flies on to the three heroes trapping them. Clicking a button the net electrocutes them all making them scream in pain as they all drop to their knees before Kraven turns it off.

Drawing his daggers Kraven walks towards them.

"Time to complete my hunt." Kraven said.

'Come on I gotta do something!' Spider-Man thought as the hand sensation came back. 'Come on! Come on! Come on!' Suddenly he felt like something was growing from inside his hands.

"Farewell heroes." Kraven pulls up his daggers and was ready to bring them down on Catwoman who looked in horror.

Spider-Man lets out a scream as from the bottom of his hands razor sharp stingers shoot out allowing him to cut the net into pieces surprising everyone.

Spider-Man intercepts the daggers with his stingers and pushes Kraven backwards.

"You okay?" Spider-Man asks turning back and offering a hand.

Catwoman looks at him and a sparkle appears in her eyes. "Me-ow." She grins as she takes it.

"Just when I think you don't have anymore surprises." Black Panther said picking himself up.

"Oh I have a plenty." Spider-Man said stingers at the ready. "Now let's show Senior Mustache he's not in the jungle anymore."

"Gladly." Black Panther said letting out his claws.

"Can't let you boys have all the fun." Catwoman said gripping her whip.

Black Panther charges at Kraven before delivering a series of jump kicks which Kraven blocks with his arms. Swinging one of his daggers Kraven smashes it against Panther's helmet, but thanks to the Vibranium the dagger shatters into pieces.

"Nice try." Black Panther punches Kraven in the gut allowing Spider-Man to swoop in from above.

'Alright Bats time to see what this thing can do.' Spider-Man thought clicking his web shooter and a target scope appears. Aiming it at him a web shot at Kraven, but this one seemed much stronger.

The webs wrapped around Kraven completely immobilizing him when from the webs electricity flows through them zapping him.

"Electro webs, nice." Spider-Man said impressed.

Catwoman's whips wraps around Kraven's legs and she pulls causing him to fall to the ground.

Kraven struggles to get up when he sees Spider-Man's stingers and Black Panther's claws inches from his face.

"So, what should we do with him now?" Catwoman asks.

"I've got an idea." Spider-Man said.

Seconds later Kraven was thrown into an animal cage and had the door slammed shut and locked.

"That'll hold him until they come and take him away." Spider-Man said as Catwoman burst into laughter.

"That was hilarious." She said holding her sides.

"Thank you. Thank you." Spider-Man said taking a bow.

Heading over to their friends Black Panther cuts the 4 of them down as they start to regain consciousness.

"Uh what happened?" Beastboy groans getting up.

"I feel like my head just got whacked by my mace." Hawkgirl said.

Vixen wakes up to see Panther holding her. "Challa?" She said weakly.

"It's okay. I'm here now it's going to be alright." Black Panther said.

Vixen smiles hearing this.

Outside the zoo Black Panther and Spider-Man were walking out.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you did tonight my friend." Black Panther said.

"Hey it's what friends do." Spider-Man said.

Black Panther makes his arms in an X shape and place them against his chest.

"Uh what's that?" Spider-Man asks curious.

"It's how the people of Wakanda show respect to one and other." Black Panther said.

"Oh cool." Spider-Man copies the handshake before walking away.

"Good luck Spider-Man may we meet again." Black Panther said as Spider-Man nods before shooting a web and swinging away.

From the top of the zoo gate Catwoman was watching him with interest.

"I really hope that happens." She grins.

* * *

A few hours later Kraven was still in the cage when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Opening his eyes he saw he was being loaded into a van and driven off.

"Well that was quite a stunt." Doc Ock's voice said coming from a speaker.

"I will not fail again." Kraven said.

"Agreed, but I don't think hunting with your own strength is enough, how do you feel about working in a pack?" Doc Ock said.

* * *

Jaden arrives at his house and sighs wanting this long day to be over.

Looking at his hands he saw the stingers extend and then retract back into his body. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

Opening the door he is surprised by the sight of Barbara in his living room.

"Barbara, what are you doing here?" Jaden asks.

"Well I felt bad that we couldn't go to the movies earlier so I grabbed a few movies from my house and heated up some popcorn. Interested?" She smiles holding up a bowl of Popcorn.

"Absolutely." Jaden smiles walking over to the couch.

The two of them sit down and Barbara puts on the movie.


	9. A Game of Cat and Spider

**Chapter 9: A Game of Cat and Spider**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, lot of you quite enjoyed Catwoman's new interest in Spidey well now you get to see the side of Catwoman you're all familiar with. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since the encounter with Kraven and things were back to normal or normal as they could get.

At Metropolis High Jaden opens his locker when Zack comes over and shuts it in his face.

"Hey Cooper, you know what time it is?" He smirks.

"Uh about 4: 15." Jaden said fearing he already knew the real answer.

"Wrong. It's Locker Knocking time." Zack said about to grab him when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Lois behind him.

"Hi there Lois Lane, and I would like to interview you for my football highlight reel." Lois said.

"Wow really? Sure j-just let me get myself ready for my interview." Zack said putting Jaden down and running to his locker.

"Okay quick let's hurry before he comes back." Lois said grabbing his arm and pulling down another hallway.

"Wait that interview was fake?" Jaden asks.

"Of course, it was like I would cover something as boring as Football." Lois smirks.

"You're the best." Jaden smiles.

Heading out the front they saw Kitty by the door.

"Wow normally Zack bugs you around this time." Kitty smirks.

"Well Lois came here and helped me avoid the locker." Jaden points.

"Lois? Why are you here? I thought you gave Mary Jane the day off." Kitty asks.

"Oh just wanted an excuse to see my favorite cameraman." Lois flirts causing him to blush.

"Well Lois I'm not your cameraman anymore." He said nervously.

"Hey just say the word and you're hired." Lois smiles.

Kitty narrows her eyes at how close she was trying to get to her closest friend.

"Hey Jaden, we should get going." Kitty said making a fake coughing noise to get his attention.

"Uh ok." Jaden walks over to Kitty and as they walk away Kitty looks at Lois and gives her the I'm watching you look causing her to glare.

"Oh so she wants to play like that huh? Well game on Pryde." Lois glares.

Walking Kitty back to her house she and Jaden were walking in silence.

"Hey Jaden, I've been wanting to ask you something." Kitty asks breaking the silence.

"Sure Kitty what's up?" Jaden asks.

"Well lately you and your mom seem to be acting really stressed is something going on?" Kitty asks.

Jaden sighs. "You always could see through me Kitty. The bills are coming in and we have no idea what to do."

"What's wrong?" Kitty asks.

"Dad was always the one who would take care of all the financial stuff and now I-I just have no idea what to do." Jaden frowns.

"Why didn't you tell me or the others? We could help you guys. I bet if you asked Harry he could hire someone to do all that for you easily." Kitty said.

"I didn't want you all to worry about me." Jaden said.

"Jaden how long have we known each other?" Kitty asks.

"Since we were in Middle School and I helped you with your science project." Jaden recalled.

"And I've helped you whenever you needed it and so has Miles, Mary Jane and I bet Harry could help as well. We're your friends Jaden don't shut us out." Kitty said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kitty I needed that." Jaden smiles.

"Hey, it's what I do." Kitty smiles.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you around." Jaden said causing Kitty to blush softly.

When she arrives back at her house Kitty waves goodbye to Jaden and heads up to her room where she sits at her desk and sees a picture of her and Jaden on her last birthday.

"Don't worry Jaden I'll always be there to help you." Kitty said looking at.

* * *

That night Spider-Man was on patrol searching for any crimes little did he know he was being watched. From the shadows a female figure follows him.

At a nearby jewelry store four criminals were breaking in and grabbing as much jewels as they can get.

"Come on we got to hurry." One said.

"Why do you have a hot date?" The criminals turn around to see Spider-Man dropping in. "You know if you have to resort to stealing jewels to impress a girl she's not worth it." Spider-Man jokes.

Pulling a gun two criminals fire at Spider-Man who jumps out of the way and hides behind some stands.

The other two pull out a crowbar and a bat. Looking to their colleagues they signal as they stop shooting.

The two of them make their way to Spidey's hiding spot, but when they turn they see Spider-Man wasn't there.

"What the—" Before he could finish two webs shot out and tied him up.

"I saw you clowns coming a mile away." Spider-Man said jumping up and delivering a punch to the other one.

Drawing their guns, they attempted to shoot him, but Spider-Man shoots two webs knocking the guns out their hands.

"Don't you know how dangerous those things are? You could really get hurt!" Spider-Man jumps in the air and delivers a kick to the gut knocking him into the wall. "And then there was one." Spider-Man turns to the last criminal who was backing away before turning around and running out the door. "Oh great another runner."

Running out the door he stops when he sees the criminal knocked to the ground. "What the?"

"You should really keep a better eye on your targets Spidey." He looks to see from out of the shadows Catwoman walked out.

"Catwoman?" Spider-Man said surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and I thought I'd drop in and catch some bad guys." Catwoman said gesturing to the cut on the ground.

"Well I appreciate it." Spider-Man said.

A half hour later the cops came and arrested the criminals while Spider-Man and Catwoman were sitting nearby on a balcony.

"You know Spidey things can be pretty dangerous around here when you're alone." Catwoman said leaning close.

"Uh yeah I guess, but I can handle it." Spider-Man said getting a little nervous.

"Well you know things might be easier if you had someone watching your back." She said pressing her chest against his arm.

Under his mask he was bright red as he looked down and could see a bit of her cleavage.

"Uh listen I'm flattered but I don't really know if—whoa!" Spidey trips and land on his butt.

Grinning Catwoman crawls on all fours towards him. "Come on, I don't bite…much."

Spidey quickly scrambles to pick himself up and shoots a web jumping onto the rooftop.

Seeing this Catwoman licks her lips. "Meow. I love a man who plays hard to get." Taking out her whip she throws it and swings after him.

Jumping across the rooftops Spider-Man tried to lose her, but Catwoman was hot on his tail.

"Look I'm flattered, but can't we take this a little slow?!" Spider-Man asks swinging a corner.

"Not my style!" Catwoman said jumping after him.

Spider-Man lands on a roof and was about to jump to the next one when Catwoman's whips wraps around his body stopping him.

Spidey turns to see the cat girl walking towards him swaying her hips. "I've got you now."

Spidey was frozen in place as Catwoman wraps her arms around him. "Come down kitty we just met and you're already throwing yourself at me." Spider-Man said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." She smirks.

She was about to move in when they heard a loud crashing noise. Looking over they saw a woman the size of a building throwing cars around like they were toys. This was Giganta.

"This is a stickup, way up!" She said ripping the roof off a dome.

Looking over they saw multiple people were trapped in the dome she was holding hostage.

Catwoman looks to Spider-Man and unties him. "We have to get those people to safety."

"What happened to the flirting?" Spider-Man asks.

"Being a hero always comes first. Now let's move it!"

As the police pulled up Giganta rips off a tall flag pole and uses it like a bat and smashes it into the Police cars creating giant dents.

"Hey I get you people don't respect police, but at least respect their vehicles!" Looking up they saw Spider-Man swinging in with Catwoman's whip around his leg as she let's go before tucking and rolling towards the civilians.

"Quick all of you run to the very back and stay there until the police get you." She said as everyone panicked running for their lives.

Outside Spider-Man was doing a series of jumps and flips in the air dodging all the cars Giganta was throwing at him.

"Geez big lady, big anger issues." Spidey said as Giganta threw a door at him. Ducking under it Spidey looks back up. "Can't you take a joke?"

Giganta was about to stomp on him with her foot when Catwoman wraps her whip around her leg and pulls getting Giganta's attention.

"Hey! No one squishes my Spidey!" She yells.

"You could do better." Giganta said swinging her leg throwing Catwoman into the air.

"I gotcha!" Spider-Man shoots a web making a cushion for Catwoman to land in.

Swinging the flagpole Giganta whacks Spider-Man sending him flying into a building. "Now I know how all those flies I hit with the swatter feel." Spidey groans as he drops down.

Running over Catwoman helps him up. "I don't suppose you have any ideas." She said.

"I've got one, how fast of a cat are you?" Spider-Man asks.

"Very." Catwoman said.

Giganta was stomping towards them ready to squish them like bugs when the two heroes sprint towards her. "Wow you two are really making my day easy." She smirks as swings the flagpole, but Catwoman rolls out of the way.

Flicking her whip Catwoman snaps it Giganta keeping her. Using this opening Spider-Man webbed her legs and swung around Giganta tying her up. "Now!"

Catwoman does a series of flips delivering a kick to Giganta's face sending her falling towards the ground.

"Timber!" Spider-Man yells as she crashes down.

Catwoman laughs as she walks over to him.

"You know we really do make a good team." Spider-Man said.

"That's what I was saying." She smiles.

"But if we do this save the whip for the bad guys and not for me." Spider-man said.

Catwoman giggles when she starts to walk away before throwing her whip tying him up again. "Deal, but first." She pulls up the bottom half of his mask and kisses him on the lips surprising him. "See ya round Spidey." She smiles walking away leaving him speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" Spider-Man asks himself in shock.


	10. Wild Rhino

**Chapter 10: Wild Rhino**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one is the last piece I needed before things get really interesting. I hope you it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the morning as the sun rose on Metropolis and all was peaceful. Suddenly the call of the police sirens echoes throughout the city as multiple police cars were chasing an OSCORP truck.

"Attention all units we have a grand theft auto, suspect has stolen an OSCORP truck loaded with weapons grade Plutonium." The Police system said.

Driving the truck was a muscular man in a leather jacket. This was Aleksei Systevich. In the back were two men with machine guns firing at the cops to keep them away.

As Aleksei was driving through the streets he heard a loud honking. Looking over he saw a red dune buggie driving up next to him. Looking over he saw Harley Quinn waving at him and flying next to her was a girl with orange hair and dressed in purple. This was Starfire.

Flying up to the window Starfire knocks on the window telling him to roll it down. "Hello there kind sir. Would you be so kind as to pull over?" Starfire asks politely.

Aleksi responds by trying to ram Starfire out of the way, but she flies up dodging it.

"Sorry Star, but this calls for a little Harley Quinn finesse." Harley said as she floored the gas pedal and drove in front of the truck. "Here ya go!" Harley threw a pie in front of the windshield blocking Aleksei's view causing him to swerve all over the road until the truck crashes.

The two guys in the back with guns fired continuously when suddenly two webs shot out yanking their guns out of their hands.

Looking up they saw Spider-Man swooping in.

"Hey guys, my name's Spider-Man. You can also call me Spidey, Web head, just don't call me during dinner." Spider-Man chuckles when the two men knock him out of the truck and onto the hood of Harley's buggie. "Criminals they just don't have a sense of humor." Spider-Man said looking at Harley.

"Been there Spidey." Harley giggles.

Standing up Spider-Man shoots two webs tying up the two criminals and yanking them out of the truck.

Aleksi tries to start the engine but for some reason wasn't moving. Looking towards the front of the truck he saw Starfire was stopping the truck with her bare hands.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal the chief of police who pointed a gun to his head.

"Aleksi Systevich, you're under arrest." He said slamming the handcuffs on him.

As the police load Aleksi into a Police van the chief turns towards Spider-Man, Harley and Starfire.

"Thank you all for your help kids." He said.

"Our pleasure officer." Starfire said.

"That's Officer Harrison." He smiles making Spider-Man's eyes widen under his mask.

'Ironic, Zack's dad is a police officer, but he doesn't seem to drop the law everytime his son shoves me in a locker.' He thought. "Well I better get going. See ya." Spider-Man shoots a web and swings away.

Making his way to the van Officer Harrison looks over at Aleksi who shoots him a glare.

"No prison can hold me Officer, I'll make you suffer." Aleksi glares.

"Tell it to the judge." Officer Harrison said as he slammed the door and the van took him away.

Aleksi growls in anger when a speaker was turned on.

"Hello Systevich." A computerized voice came from the speaker.

"Who's there?" Aleksi asks.

"A friendly sponsor who is willing to offer you a chance at revenge and in return you must do something for me. Interested?" The voice said as a grin appeared on Aleksi's face.

* * *

Meanwhile at Metropolis High Jaden was in Science class with Miles, Harry and Kitty as the teacher was handing out the grades from the last test.

Harry looks at his and smiles. "Check it out guys, B minus."

"Not bad Osborn, but I think my B plus beats yours hands down." Miles smirks holding his up.

"Sorry boys, my A minus is here for the win." Kitty smiles.

"What about you Jaden? How'd you do?" Harry asks.

Jaden turns to them and holds up an A plus. "And Jaden wins again." Miles chuckles.

"Seriously Jaden how do you do this everytime?" Harry asks.

"I'm just really good at Science." Jaden shrugs.

"And Math." Miles smirks.

From the back of the classroom Zack looks at Jaden and then to his test grade which was a D plus. Crumbling his test in Zack growls in anger.

* * *

At Doc Ock's hidden lab Aleksi was laid down on a metal table as Doc Ock injected him with some sort of formula.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Aleksi asks.

"Giving you the powers to destroy everything that stands in your way, when you attack nothing will stop." Doc Ock said as the formula entered Aleksi making him scream as his body started to grow as he breaks out of his bindings.

"Prepare yourself Metropolis, the Rhino has arrived." Doc Ock grins.

* * *

A few hours later Barbara was at her tech lab at Super Hero High typing on her computer.

"Whoo finally." Barbara sighs as she lays back in her chair having completed her last assignment. "Been awhile since I got out any free time…wonder what Jaden's up to?" Barbara asks herself when she heard a knock at her door. "Come on in."

The door opens to see Bumblebee walking in. "Hey Barbara."

"Hey Bumblebee, what's up?" Barbara asks.

"Couple of us were going to Capes and Cowls want to come? Or do you have another date with your new boyfriend?" Bumblebee asks making Barbara blush.

"What? No, Jaden isn't my boyfriend, we just hang out." Barbara said nervously.

"Relax girl I'm just messing with you." Bumblebee chuckles. "But seriously you two have been hanging out for almost 2 months."

"Well Jaden and I have lots of fun hanging out he's really…well he's fun to be around." Barbara said.

"Is he cute?" Bumblebee asks.

"Maybe a little." Barbara smiles.

Bumblebee giggles when suddenly the map of Metropolis beeped signaling there was danger.

"What the?" Barbara starts typing. "We got a Save the Day alarm, the figure is near Metropolis High with the police trying to catch up with it."

"I'm on it." Bumblebee said flying out of her room.

* * *

On the streets of Metropolis, a large muscular man in a high-tech armor that resembled a rhino was smashing through town as many police cars surrounded him. **(Google Spider-Man PS4 Rhino)**

In the school hallways Jaden was at his locker talking with Miles.

"So Miles what's going on with your dad?" Jaden asks.

"Oh, you know him, being a cop is tough job, so he always comes back exhausted. You'd think with a school of supers nearby we'd have less crime, but we don't." Miles shrugs.

Zack was walking down the hall to see Jaden near and open locker. 'Just what I need to cheer me up.' Zack grins.

He was about to make his way towards Jaden when a loud crashing noise outside the school.

"What the?" Miles said as he helped Jaden up.

Looking towards the window Jaden, Miles and Zack looked outside to see multiple cops shooting at Rhino, but none of their bullets were making a dent in his armor.

Charging towards them Rhino smashes into the police cars sending them crashing sideways.

"We gotta get outta here!" Miles yells as they made a run for it, but Zack trips and falls to the ground.

"Zack!" Jaden said when his spider sense went off.

Looking outside he saw Rhino pick up an entire Police Car and threw it in their direction.

"Look out!" Jaden grabs Zack's arms and pulls him out of the way as the police car crashes through the wall and lands literally inches from crushing him.

Zack looks to the car and then to Jaden with a surprised look on his face. "You just…saved my life."

"Well if you don't hurry you won't have a life for much longer." Jaden said as Zack stood up.

"Come on this way!" Miles said leading them out the emergency exit, but when he and Zack ran out they saw Jaden was nowhere to be seen. "Wait what happened to Jaden?"

"He was just here." Zack said when some police officers rushed to them.

"Come on this way!" They said leading them away from the fight.

"Wait! My friend is still in there!" Miles yells.

As the Rhino had all the police on the ropes he was about to charge when a large blue blast hit him in the gut knocking Rhino backwards.

"Booyah!" Turning around they saw Cyborg with his sonic cannon at the ready.

Flying in Bumblebee shrunk down to bee size and was zapping Rhino multiple times with her stingers.

"Get off me you worthless insect!" Rhino yells trying to swat Bumblebee away.

"What's a matter big guy? With all those muscles you can't hit a little bee like me?" Bumblebee smirks when a web hit Rhino in the face blinding him. Looking up Bumblee and Cyborg saw Spider-Man drop in next to the police.

"Hey this looks like a fun party why wasn't I invited?" Spider-Man asks.

"Why am I not surprised to see you show up?" Bumblebee asks flying over.

"Hey officer may I borrow that?" Spider-Man asks as he grabs a megaphone. "Attention large guy in the middle of the street! On the behalf of the good people of Metropolis and real rhinos everywhere we ask that you put your arms in the air."

"Never! I crush you! I'll kill you!" Rhino yells.

"Wow he's sure inviting." Cyborg chuckles.

"You want me to come down there, so you can kill me?" Spider-Man asks.

"Yes!" Rhino yells.

"I'll be right there." Spider-Man said tossing the megaphone back to the police. "Don't suppose you have any cool tricks?" He asks looking at them.

"I've got a few." Cyborg grins as he charges at Rhino who charges back at him.

The two of them met in the middle with their punches colliding. Both struggle to get the upper hand when Cyborg turns his other arm into his cannon. Rhino's eyes widen as Cyborg blasts him from close range making him skid backwards in pain.

"How was that?" Cyborg asks.

"Pretty cool trick." Spider-Man said impressed.

"That Rhino has some pretty strong armor." Bumblebee said.

"We can take it." Spider-Man said. "Think you two can keep up?"

Both Cyborg and Bumblebee chuckle.

"Just try Spidey." Bumblebee said as she flew in, Spider-Man shot his webs and swung in and Cyborg charged.

"Little insects." Rhino glares as Spider-Man shoots a web at his arm. Pulling his arm Rhino yanks Spider-Man in and punches him knocking Spider-Man into a wall.

"Did anyone get the license plate on that truck?" Spider-Man groaned in pain.

Bumblebee flew in and fired multiple blasts as she circled Rhino confusing him. Using this opening Cyborg jumped in the air to deliver a punch to Rhino's face.

Looking up Rhino swings his arm and punches Cyborg to the ground before grabbing Bumblebee by her leg and throwing her into Cyborg.

"That is one annoying Rhino." Bumblebee groans as they picked themselves up.

Rhino charged towards them and the three heroes scramble out of the way as Rhino smashes into some parked cars.

"We have to slow it down…. I got an idea if you two are on board?" Spider-Man said.

Both Cyborg and Bumblebee look at each other and nod.

Rhino turns towards them to see Cyborg standing in front of him.

"Come and get some!" Cyborg said turning his arm into a cannon.

Rhino prepares to charge when Spider-Man and Bumblebee swoop in.

As Bumblebee blasted him Spider-Man swung around him shooting as many webs as possible trapping Rhino's legs, arms and body. Rhino tries to break free when Spider-Man activates his electro webs zapping Rhino making him scream in pain.

Using this opening Cyborg rushes and delivers a powerful right hook to the face knocking Rhino to the ground.

"Booyah! Take that Rhino!" Cyborg smiles at their victory as Spider-Man lands in front of them.

"Quick thinking Spidey." Bumblebee said.

"Thanks, I'm glad I had you two for backup." Spider-Man said.

"Where'd you get your hands on this kind of tech?" Cyborg asks.

"Sorry but that's my special secret." Spider-Man said as he swung away.

"I like him, he's funny." Cyborg chuckles.

As Rhino was loaded into the truck he was being escorted away.

"I'll crush those supers, they are nothing but worthless children." Rhino growls when a speaker turned out.

"So happy to hear you say that." Rhino looks to hear it was the same voice who gave him the powers. "It's time you made do on that favor you owe me Rhino and by the time we're done Super Hero High and all those annoying super brats will be destroyed."

* * *

The next day Jaden was walking to school with Miles as he explained what happened.

"So basically I tripped on a loose tile and found a hiding spot until the supers came to beat that guy." Jaden said.

"Jay don't do that to me, I don't want to lose my best buddy." Miles said.

"Don't worry Miles, everyone says I'm too smart or crazy to die." Jaden smirks.

"I vote crazy." Miles chuckles.

"Hey Cooper!" Looking ahead they saw Zack making his way towards them.

"Uh oh, run Jaden." Miles said when Zack stopped in front of him.

"Uh hey Zack. What's up?" Jaden asks nervously.

Zack sighs. "Listen I owe you about a million apologies, I've treated you like garbage for years, but you didn't even hesitate to save my life yesterday. I gotta know why did you do it?"

"Well Zack…I figured even after all you've put me through no one deserves to die like that. I just was doing the right thing." Jaden said.

"Cooper I never thought I would say this in a million years, but…thank you and I was wondering you know since you're such a nerd with Science…maybe you could…" Zack rubs the back of his head.

"No way Zack Harrrison wants you to tutor him?" Miles said holding back his laughter.

"Shut up Morales!" Zack snaps.

"You know what sure Zack I'll tutor you." Jaden nods.

By that one selfless action Jaden's long time bully had decided to change, hopefully into a better person.


	11. Big Night

**Chapter 11: Big Night**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now this one has one of my all time favorite Spider-Man moments that made me realize he was one of the greatest heroes ever, not to mention I have quite a shocker at the end. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Doc Ock's secret lab Doc Ock was working on something with Kraven and Rhino waiting nearby.

"You seem to be taking your time with whatever that is." Kraven said.

"All good things come to those who wait and here are the results." Doc Ock said as he tosses Kraven a high-tech looking spear which he catches.

"Impressive, but Kraven has seen the power of the Black Panther and the Spider. I'll need more than this if I am to hunt them." Kraven said.

"What did you have in mind?" Doc Ock raises an eye brow.

"The Black Panther gets his strength from the Heart Shaped herb and it gives him incredible power to the Panther I've been working for years to find a way to fight it and I've come to realize…the best way to hunt your prey is to fight like your prey." Kraven grins.

Doc Ock looks at him with an amused expression.

"You do realize if you do this there's no going back." He said.

"I am aware and I accept the conditions." Kraven said.

"Very well, I'll get to work. Rhino I have a job for you." Doc Ock said looking at him. "I need you to pick up the others."

Rhino nods knowing what he meant.

* * *

At Jaden's house Jaden was in his room pacing back and forth with Miles and Harry watching in amusement.

"Wow even when finals or midterms were around the corner Jaden was never this stressed." Miles said.

"It's actually kinda funny seeing him like this." Harry smirks.

"Well I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much." Jaden glares.

"Jaden you're just going to the pier to meet Barbara for your date what's the big deal?" Harry asks.

"Because guys I want this to go well because." Jaden takes a deep breath. "Tonight, I'm gonna ask Barbara to be my girlfriend." Jaden admits surprising both of them.

"Whoa Jaden, taking a big step there." Miles smiles patting him on the back.

"I know, that's why I'm really nervous." Jaden admits.

"Relax Jaden you got this. Barbara's gonna be lucky to have you." Miles smiles.

"I hope so." Jaden said.

"Here Jaden, this might help you out. Take her on a few rides or maybe get her a treat." Harry said taking $20 out of his wallet.

"Harry you're my friend. I can't take your money." Jaden said giving it back to him.

Harry smiles and pats Jaden on the shoulder. "You're way to humble you know that?"

Jaden shrugs as the 3 friends laugh.

"You got this buddy. Go out there and make this girl feel like the luckiest girl in the world." Miles said as the tree of them made their way down.

"Mom, have you seen my wallet?" Jaden asks.

"On the kitchen counter." Maya calls out.

Seeing it Jaden walks over and grabs when Maya walks over to him.

"Have lots of fun sweetie." Maya smiles.

"I will mom." Jaden smiles.

"Maybe afterwards you can bring this lucky girl home, so I can meet her?" Maya giggles.

"If she says yes I will." Jaden said.

"Oh, of course she will." Maya said hugging him.

* * *

At Super Hero High Barbara was almost equally nervous about her date as Jaden was.

"Whoo come on Barbara get it together. I mean it's not like Jaden hasn't asked you out before, so why am I so nervous?" Barbara asks herself when her dad walks in.

"Normally people only are this nervous when they're being interrogated." Commissioner Gordon smirks.

"Thanks for the helpful criticism dad." Barbara glares sarcastically.

"Come on Babs what's the big deal? You're just going to the pier with that Jaden boy." He said walking over.

"Come on Dad, Jaden and I have been hanging out for almost 3 months." Barbara said.

"Yeah and since you met him your time looking for Spider-Man has gone down drastically." Commissioner Gordon said.

"We'll find him dad, he never leaves Metropolis, so he's bound to show up sooner or later." Barbara said.

"All I'm saying is that if this boy really likes you he should have the guts to say it." He said.

"Alright I'm leaving. I gotta catch the next train to the pier. Bye dad." Barbara said giving her dad a hug before running out the door.

"Kids these days." Commissioner Gordon smirks shaking his head.

* * *

That night at the Belle Reve Penitentiary and Juvenile detention center multiple guards were firing bullets as Rhino was rushing through the facility with ease taking out all the guards with ease.

As all the criminals were cheering at the sight of Rhino defeating the very guards who locked them away. As Rhino made his way through the cells he was looking at the various criminals that were locked up until he came by three cells.

Rhino walks up to them and grabs the bars.

"I have deal to offer you three in exchange for freedom and as bonus we bring down the annoying brats of the Super Hero School." Rhino said.

From the cells Rhino looks to see Electro, Beetle and Vulture looking at him with smiles on their faces all liking the sound of this deal.

* * *

Across town Barbara was making her way onto the train to meet Jaden at the pier. Taking out her phone she sent Jaden a text saying she was on her way. Little did she know as the train was about to take off some figures made their way into the front compartment.

As the conductor was at the controls ready to start the train he got a knock at the door.

"Yes?" The conductor said.

"Sir, there's an unconscious man lying in the middle of the train." A male voice said.

"Hmm?" The conductor opens the door and is hit with the butt of a gun as a man in the mask entered and took control of the train making it start speeding causing the passengers to scramble as two men fired guns into the air startling them.

Seeing this Barbara looks in horror as she reaches for her phone and dials it.

As Jaden was walking to the bus stop his phone went off signaling it was Barbara. "Hey Barbara, I'm almost there."

"Jaden help me. Call Super Hero High. A train heading towards downtown has been hijacked." Barbara whispers.

"A train? What how do you—"

"Hey gimme that!" A male voice said in the background.

"Hey let me go!" Barbara yells shocking Jaden.

"Barbara!" Jaden gasps when the connection got disconnected. Growling Jaden runs down an ally and changes to his Spider-Man outfit and swings after that train. "Hang on Barbara, I'm on my way!"

Inside the train the criminals were at the controls increasing the speed of the train.

"How much farther?" One asks.

"We have 10 miles to go before we reach city hall and can bribe them to pay us a fortune." The leader said.

As Barbara was trapped with the other civilians she was both scared and worried about the others. 'Please Jaden, please get help.' She thought.

"Look it's Spider-Man!" A little boy points.

All of them look out the window to see the webbed warrior swinging on a web before grabbing onto the glass windows.

"Get him!" The criminal yells as they fired at Spider-Man as he crawled along the outside before shooting a web at the glass. Jumping backwards Spider-Man smashes through the glass and punches one of the three crooks into the wall.

As the second threw a punch Spider-Man caught it. "Sorry buddy, but the only train you're getting on is the pain train." Spider-Man said throwing him into his colleague. The two struggle to get up when Spider-Man shoots his webs at them tying them up. "And then there was one."

Spider-Man turns to see the leader at the controls acting quickly he takes turns on the accelerator making the train speed ahead sending everyone flying backwards to the other end of the train car. Before Spider Man couls stop him he rips the breaks out.

"Oh no." Spidey said as he rushed over to see the Leader climbing up the roof of the train and taking out a grappling hook.

"Goodbye Spider-Man enjoy your trip, it's a short one." He laughs.

Spider-Man growls as he tries to turn on the breaks, but the controls were fried. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Climbing out onto the front of the train Barbara looks at Spider-Man. "What are you doing?" Barbara asks standing behind him.

"Tell everyone to hang on!" Spider-Man said as he jumped down and tried to stop the train with his super strength, but all he did was break apart the wooden beams in the track before coming back up.

"Anymore ideas?" Barbara asks.

"I got a few." Spider-Man said. Looking ahead he fires multiple webs along the buildings, walls, literally anything strong enough to stay intact.

Spider-Man let out a scream of pain as he struggled to hold onto all the webs, so the train would hopefully slow down. As his body was pressed against the front of the train the sleeves on his suit started to rip.

Barbara looks at him in awe. 'How is he able to take all that?' She thought.

Eventually the train came to a stop and all the citizens cheered in relief as they all had been saved.

* * *

That night the police and the fire department had come to get all the civilians off the train. As Barbara climbed off she looked at her watch to see it was already 9:30 and sighs.

"I hope Jaden doesn't think I stood him up." She groans when she heard a groaning sound. Looking over she saw Spider-Man weakly making his way down an ally.

Looking around she saw nobody noticed him, her curiosity getting the better of her she made her way down the alley where she saw Spider-Man drop to the ground exhausted.

Barbara was about to say something when she heard him panting heavily. Reaching up Barbara's eyes widen as she saw him remove his mask and a look of shock appeared to reveal Jaden was under that mask.

"J-Jaden?" Jaden's eyes widen as he looks to see Barbara looking at him speechless.

"Oh boy." Jaden said in fear of what was to happen.


	12. Calm before the Battle

**Chapter 12: Calm before the Battle**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now I'm pleased to see everyone was interested by my last chapter and thank you all for your patience. I'm pleased to say my story has over 50 followers and favorites I hope you like what I have planned and to much more. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Doc Ock's lab Kraven was laid down on a metal table as Doc Ock walks over with a syringe.

"Alright Kravinoff last chance to back out." He warns.

"Stop stalling and give me the powers." Kraven orders.

"Very well." Doc Ock injects Kraven with the syringe causing Kraven to cringe in pain as whatever was in the formula entered his DNA.

When he finished Kraven sat up, but nothing changed. "Nothing happened, you wasted my time you worthless piece of— gah!" Kraven screams in pain as his body grows fur and he transformed into a lion like hybrid. **(Google Spectacular Spider-Man Kraven the Hunter, Lion)**

"I believe someone owes me an apology." Doc Ock smirks as the doors open to reveal Rhino, Electro, Beetle and Vulture. "Good everyone's here."

"What is the meaning of this Otto?" They all look to see Norman Osborn walking in. "I never authorized permission to break criminals out of Bell Reve. The Police could track them back to me."

"Sorry Norman, but there's been a change in plan." Doc Ock said as he used one of his mechanical limbs to swat Norman into the wall making him fall to the ground in pain. "I'm done being your servant." He glares walking over to him.

"Otto. I saved your life." Norman glares.

"Please you've never done a thing that didn't benefit you in some way Osborn. I'm leaving and with my Sinister 6 we will destroy Super Hero High and after them OSCROP and the Justice League will fall." Doc Ock kicks Norman in the gut before walking out with his new team to fufill their goal leaving the Norman all by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile it was dark at Jaden's house as Maya Cooper had left while Jaden was away with Barbara.

Walking up to the front door Jaden opens it to reveal an empty house.

"Alright come on in." Jaden said as he turns to Barbara right behind him who had Jaden's Spider-Man mask in his hands.

Walking her up to his room Jaden places his Spider-Man suit on a hanger while Barbara paced back and forth.

"I don't believe this, all this time I've been looking for Spider-Man to try and bring him to Super Hero High and he's been right in front of me this whole time." Barbara said overwhelmed. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Barbara, I know this is surprising, but this isn't the kind of thing I can bring up whenever I want. I never planned on anyone finding out for a long time. The only one who knows my identity so far is Batman and Superman." Jaden said surprising her even more.

"You know Superman and Batman?!" Barbara asks in shock.

"Not personally, it's complicated." Jaden said.

Barbara takes a deep breath as she sits next to Jaden on his bed.

"How? How did this even happen?" Barbara asks.

"It's a long story, but basically I got bit by a genetically modified spider and got powers. The suit and the web shooters are my own creations though." Jaden said taking the shooters off his hand. "Not to mention a little tech from the Batman, I don't know if he trusts me or not, but I think he at least thinks I have potential." Jaden said showing them to Barbara before putting them on his desk.

"I know about those webs, Panther brought be back a sample how do you make this stuff?" Barbara asks.

"Out of my chemistry set and the chemicals available at my High School Science Lab." Jaden said.

"Talk about working with minimal supplies." Barbara said impressed.

"So now that you know who I am I guess you must have some questions." Jaden assumes

"A lot, but right now three come to mind." Barbara said.

"Well go ahead and ask me." Jaden said.

"Why did you choose to become a hero?" Barbara asks her first question.

Jaden takes a deep breath. "Because I've been me my whole life. I hang out with my friends, I read books and watch movies, sure I would love to use these powers for something smaller like to play Football or something, but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now." Jaden explains.

"Because you're different." Barbara guesses.

"Yes, but I can't tell anyone, so I have to act like I'm not. Look when you can do the things I can do, but you don't and something bad happens it happens because of you." Jaden said.

"So you're trying to look out for others?" Barbara realizes.

"Exactly." Jaden nods.

"Alright next question, why don't you use your talents and join Superhero High? There you could learn so much." Barbara asks her second question.

Jaden sighs as he opens his bedside table drawer and reveals the Super Hero High brochure. "I have thought about it Barbara, but the main problem for me is the tuition…even if I told my mom the truth about me being Spider-Man and she didn't freak out money's tight for us. We're barely getting by. Trust me I would love to go, but I liked my life here with MJ, Kitty, Miles, Harry, Lois, heck I even have Zack as my friend now. I don't want have to give them up." Jaden explains.

"You're really loyal to your friends. They're lucky to have you." Barbara said.

"Alright Barbara I guess you have one more question." Jaden said.

"Yep…why are you trusting me enough to tell me all this? When I saw you in the alley you didn't even try to deny it, you brought me back here, so you could tell me the truth, why?" Barbara asks.

"Well because…because I really like you." Jaden blushes surprising Barbara.

"Y-You what?" Barbara blushes.

"Barbara tonight didn't even come close to what I had planned, but I-I was going to ask you something really important. Barbara, you're the most amazing girl I've met I-I love hanging out with you, you're smart, kind, caring and I-I love you." Jaden said making Barbara's eyes widen in shock.

Jaden reaches and grabs her hand. "Barbara Gordon, will you be my girlfriend?"

Barbara turns bright red as a big smile appeared on her face and tackles Jaden onto his bed kissing him fiercely on the lips.

Jaden was surprised by this but leans into it and kisses back.

After a few minutes the two of them separate for air.

"Not what I was expecting, but I like this answer a lot." Jaden grins.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Barbara grins.

"I don't suppose there's anything else?" Jaden asks.

"Hmm I could think of a few things, but first why don't you show me just how much you love me." Barbara said as she took off her glasses and put them on Jaden's bedside table.

Leaning in Jaden kisses Barbara on the lips passionately as he wraps his arms around her as she leans in Jaden's hands drifted towards her rear which he squeezes causing Barbara to moan into the kiss.

"Mmm someone's eager." Barbara said.

"Very." Jaden said.

"Well guess what…so am I." Barbara whispers seductively into his ear.

 **(Lemon Start)**

As Jaden and Barbara kiss Barbara reaches for her shirt and pulls it off to reveal a blue bra holding back her gorgeous breasts. Standing up Barbara takes off her pants leaving her in just her panties.

"Now I feel overdressed." Jaden said as he took off everything except his boxers to reveal a bulge which Barbara was really happy to see. She pulls them down to reveal his 10 inches.

"Impressive." Barbara said leaning in pressing her breasts into his chest as she grabs his member making Jaden groan.

"How does it feel?" Barbara asks in a sexy voice.

"Amazing…please keep going." Jaden begged.

Barbara grins as she started to stroke him back and forth making Jaden feel like he was in heaven.

Soon Barbara stopped as she stepped back and clipped her bra and pulled down her panties leaving her just as naked as he was.

Leaning in Barbara puts his dick in between her breasts causing Jaden to gasp as she rubbed him before she slipped most of it into her mouth and licked him. "Barbara I'm gonna—" Jaden screams as he shoots a load down her throat causing Barbara to cough as she gasps for air.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asks.

"Never better." Barbara said as she climbed on top of him and two of them start kissing fiercely as Jaden gropes her breast making Barbara moan loudly into the kiss as she grinds her body against him causing Jaden to reharden.

"Jaden…I want you." Barbara moans.

Jaden lines himself up with Barbara as she lowers herself down causing her to gasp before taking a minute to adjust.

"Jaden it feels so big." She moans as he thrusts into her making her bounce up and down.

Both of them moaned as they increased their speed and Barbara moved her hips to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Jaden!/ Barbara!" Both of them yelled as they climaxed together causing Barbara to collapse onto his chest.

As both of them caught their breath Jaden grabbed Barbara and held her close.

"Not how I thought our date would end up, but I'm happy with this." Barbara said making Jaden chuckle.

"Me too." Jaden said as the two of them kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile all was peaceful at Super Hero High when 6 shadows made their way towards the school from the shadows the Sinister 6 all prepped themselves to launch their attack.

"Hey Doc looks like we have some company." Electro points to the front of the school to see the students of Super Hero High blocking their entrance to the school.

"Well looks like the school sent a welcoming committee." Doc Ock said as Vulture and Beetle took to the skies, Electro charged up, Kraven let out a lion like roar as he grabbed a high tech spear, Rhino prepared to charge and Doc Ock rose in the air with his 4 mechanical limbs ready to attack. "Time to show these kids they're out of their league."

The Sinister 6 made their way to the school before changing to a run which the students responded until they met in the middle.


	13. Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6

**Chapter 13: Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I saw your reviews and I agree the lemon was short, but trust me when I say they'll improve more into the story. I hope you like what I have planned for this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Around Super Hero High the Sinister 6 were giving the students trouble. On multiple security cameras Amanda Waller and Vice Principal Gorilla Grodd, a gorilla in a suit was watching the 6 supervillains.

"This isn't good, we need help." Grodd said.

"Agreed. Send word to the Justice League and S.H.I.E.L.D that we are in urgent need of help." Waller said.

"You really thing S.H.I.E.L.D would come to our aid?" Grodd asks.

"Oh my husband won't stand for this, make the call." Waller said making Grodd raise an eyebrow.

Grodd goes to his computer and was about to send the distress call when suddenly a mechanical arm shot out of the walls and grabs him.

"Sorry big fella, but you won't be sending for any help anytime soon." Doc Ock said throwing Gorilla Gordd through the wall.

Waller sets back in shock as Doc Ock enters the room.

"Hello Principal, but I have my own message." Doc Ock grins as Waller backs up in fear.

* * *

Back at Jaden's house he and Barbara had stepped out of the shower to clean themselves up after their session together.

"Whoo I feel amazing." Barbara said putting on her glasses and undoing her ponytail. As he hair flowed back and forth Jaden couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. "See something you like?" Barbara smirks.

"Big time." Jaden smiles as he leans in and kisses Barbara on the lips. As the two of them were about to start making out an alarm went off on their phones causing them to separate.

As she walks to her phone Jaden gives her a smack on the rear causing her to yelp.

"Save it for when we take these towels off." Barbara smirks as they open their phones to see a recorded video of the Sinister 6.

"Whoa what the heck?" Jaden said as the video started.

"Hello people of Metropolis I'm sending this message to you all because I thought you'd be interested in this." Doc Ock reveals all the students and staff trapped in an electric cage with all the students beaten up making Jaden and Barbara gasp as Doc Ock begins to laugh. Barbara covered her mouth in horror as she spotted her dad among the captives.

"The time of Super Hero High has come to an end, before the night is over my Sinister 6 will destroy this school and everyone inside, so take it in citizens. This is the last generation of students to be taught under this school." Doc Ock said as the video ended.

"I don't believe this." Jaden said in horror. "He's gonna do it."

"What do we do? Every hero has been taken hostage!" Barbara panics.

Jaden looks to see his Spider-Man outfit and his father's words echoed in his mind. "With great power comes great responsibility."

Barbara watches as Jaden puts on his suit and attach his web shooters. Before he put on his mask Barbara stops him.

"Jaden please I know you're a great fighter, but I don't know if you can fight them all by yourself. I don't want to lose you." Barbara said concerned.

"I know Barbara, but I got to do this." Jaden said putting on his mask. As he walked to the window to leave Barbara pauses to think before grabbing his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere without some support." Barbara said as Jaden grinned under his mask.

* * *

It was near midnight as Spider-Man was flying in with Barbara holding on tight.

"My IT room is just down there." Barbara said as they landed in front of it.

Unlocking the room Spider-Man walks in to see Barbara accessing the security cameras to show all the students and staff trapped in the cafeteria.

"I can't take on the six of them by myself and if I go right to the cafeteria I risk getting everyone else in danger too." Spider-Man said.

"You'll have to find a way to take them down one at a time." Barbara said.

"Got it." Jaden nods about leave.

"Wait." Barbara gets up and pulls up his mask to kiss him on the lips. Leaning into it he kisses back. "Good luck."

"I will, but you better stay here and try avoid getting discovered." He nods as he shoots a web out and swings away.

* * *

In the cafeteria Doc Ock was assembling some sort of device while the students and staff were trapped nearby.

Cyborg fires his sonic cannon, but the electric cage absorbed the attack and strengthened it.

"I admire your efforts heroes, but I've studied every single one of you, none of you are escaping." Doc Ock snickers.

"You'll never get away with this!" Bumblebee declares.

"Shut up you little brats!" Electro said adding electricity to the cage zapping Bumblebee making her fall backwards.

"I picked each one of these members, so they could counter all your powers and abilities and once I finish my device they'll be nothing left of this school." Doc Ock said.

"Nothing left? And here I thought I could finally have my orientation." A voice said surprising everyone. Looking up they saw Spider-Man swing in from the roof. "Have no fear Super Hero High! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man brought the punch!" Spider-Man said punching Doc Ock to the ground. "Hope you all don't mind me dropping in."

"Spider-Man behind you!" Katana yells as his Spider sense goes off.

Turning around he saw Rhino rushing towards him. Acting quickly he jumps over him as Vulture flies in.

Shooting a web Spider-Man covers Vulture's face and throws him into Rhino knocking them both to the ground.

Roaring Kraven slashes at Spider-Man scratching his front leaving a claw mark through his suit and lunges at Spider-Man with a spear, but he dodges at the last second before Beetle flies in and punches Spider-Man knocking him to the ground.

"You can't fight them when they're together!" Black Panther warns speaking from experience.

'I need to get these guys away from each other.' Spider-Man thought when an idea comes to him. "Alright time to do what I do best."

Electro fires an electric attack at Spider-Man but he jumps onto a table just in time. "Hey everyone, what's ugly, annoying and webbed all over?" Spider-Man asks shooting webs at all the members of the Sinister 6 hitting them in the faces and pissing them all off as they ripped the webs off them.

"Spider annoying! I crush him!" Rhino roars.

"Oh boy." Spider-Man said as he dodged a table that was chucked at him and lands on Vulture's back. "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

"Get off me!" Vulture roars as he tries to shake Spider-Man off, but the web head held on tight.

"Okay." Spider-Man jumps off Vulture as Electro tries to zap him and ends up zapping Vulture instead.

"Wow you guys are the worst super villain team I've ever seen." Spidey mocks landing in the middle of the hallway and makes a run for it.

"Get him!" Doc Ock orders as Rhino, Kraven, Beetle, Vulture and Electro race after him.

Taking out his cellphone Spidey dials the only one who could help him. "Barbara could really use a map of this school right now. I got 5 seriously angry villains on my tail."

"On it, at the next main hallway turn right." Barbara said typing on her computer.

"Got it." He said shoots a web and swings down the right hallway. When the 5 criminals reached the main hallway they all took different paths to find Spider-Man.

* * *

Entering the green house Spider-Man looked around in awe.

"Whoa this place is like a jungle." Spider-Man said when he heard a growling sound nearby.

"Exactly, my kind of fighting ground." His Spider sense went off as Lion Kraven leaped out of the trees, but he dodges in the nick of time.

"Wait, I know that voice. Kraven? What happened to you?" Spider-Man asks as Kraven landed in front of him.

"Kraven change for better with DNA handpicked by me." He said surprising him.

"Wait you willingly did this to yourself?" Spider-Man asks.

"Of course." Kraven grins. "Now I climb and leap like leopard, run fast as cheetah, and possess strength of lion!" Kraven said drawing his high tech spear.

"Whoa there, nice kitty no need for pointy spears." Spider-Man said as Kraven threw the spear like a javelin, but Spidey ducked out of the way. Using this opening Kraven rushed and delivered a punch sending Spider-man crashing into some trees.

"If I had to have a cat coming after me I think I liked Catwoman better." He groaned.

"Before you had the Black Panther on your side, now it's just you. And now you will fall like any prey." Kraven said drawing two glowing daggers.

"Hate to break it to you putty tat, but you're not the first one to say that to me, just the first the one that smells like a litterbox." Spider-Man said taking a fighting stance.

Kraven roars like a lion before rushing towards Spider-Man who bobs and weaves dodging his slashes. Jumping backwards Kraven throws a boomerang at Spider-Man who ducks just before it sliced a tree in half.

"Alright time to put this kitty on leash." Spider-Man said firing a web at Kraven who activated a glowing red shield which deflects the web.

Acting quick Spider-Man shoots a web upwards at the trees and jumps up with Kraven right behind him. Firing multiple webs around the trees Kraven slashes and Spidey.

Grabbing a dagger Kraven slashes and leaves a cut on Spidey's shoulder making Spider-Man drop to his knees as he holds his shoulder in pain.

Smirking Kraven rushes in to finish Spidey off, but at the last second Spidey grew his stingers and split the dagger in half surprising Kraven allowing Spidey to deliver a punch to the face knocking Kraven into a tree where Spider-Man shoots a web covering him.

"Bad kitty." Spider-Man said activating his tazer webs making Kraven scream in pain before passing out. "One down. Five to go." Spider-Man pants.

From her computer room Barbara pumps her fist. "Whoo! Go Jaden."

* * *

Ripping off part of his sleeve he wraps it around his dagger wound to stop the bleeding as Spider-Man made his way out of the green house.

"If I make it through this I'm enrolling." He pants when his Spider sense went off.

Looking up he saw Vulture fly in and grab him.

"I am going to enjoy this!" Vulture said throwing Spider-Man down to the ground.

Spider-Man groans as he picks himself up. "Guess you're still mad about that plane."

Vulture flies towards Spidey and lets out a sonic shriek making him hold his ears in pain.

Acting quick Spider-Man shoots webs over his ears and instantly the noise went away. Grinning under his mask Spider-Man shoots two webs at Vulture's wings and throws him sending him crashing into the outdoor flight course.

As Vulture picks himself up he looks to see Spider-Man waving to him at the entrance. "Ooh what's this button do?" Spider-Man said causing Vulture to gasp as he pushes it activating the course.

As the metal doors close Spider-Man ripped the webs off his ears and heard multiple screams and explosions going off from inside the course. At the end of the course Spider-Man looks to see Vulture covered in purple slime and laser stings before he collapsed to the ground and a zero appeared on the scoreboard. "Oh man that's gotta suck." Spider-Man chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile the cafeteria Doc Ock had left for the science lab to finish his device leaving the staff and students unguarded when Barbara snuck in with her computer.

"Barbara?" Her father gasps as she shushed him to quite down. "What are you doing here? I thought you were far away from here with that Jaden boy."

"I came back to help you guys and don't worry we'll figure a way out." Barbara said.

"We? Who's we?" Principal Waller asks.

"Spider-Man. He's already taken down Kraven and the Vulture." Barbara said surprising everyone.

"Way to go Spidey!" Harley cheers as Black Panther nods under his helmet.

"Meow." Catwoman said impressed.

"Listen I know how to get you all out, Cyborg you and Bumblebee start working on the electric field. Iron Fist charge up your fists and Bumblebee get your shrinker ready." Barbara said as she prepared their escape.

* * *

Making his way back into the school Spider-Man was sneaking into the Vehicle garage.

"Man, they give the students here everything." Spider-Man said looking at some of the vehicles. "I wonder if I can get one?"

"And here I thought the only thing on your mind was your stupid jokes." Spider-Man turns to see Electro blocking the way into the school.

"Actually, those just come naturally to me Starfish face." Spidey said turning to face him.

"Wow you really know how to piss a guy off." Electro growls.

"It's a gift." He shrugs as Electro starts blasting him. "Whoa!" Spider-Man said jumping out of the way and hiding behind a large mobile toolbox. Standing up Spider-Man grabs the toolbox and throws it at Electro.

Reacting quick Electro fires a blast destroying it leaving him open to Spider-Man swinging in and kicks Electro in the gut knocking him into the wall.

Electro picks himself up and fires a large lightning bolt zapping Spider-Man sending him tumbling backwards.

"Ugh." Spider-Man groans picking himself up. Looking around he noticed Harley's buggie on a stand right near Electro. Grinning an idea comes to him.

Shooting webs under each of his armpits Spider-Man swings high into the air and glides around Electro as he fires multiple blasts trying to hit him.

Landing on the wall Spider-Man shoots a web attaching to the buggie and pulls with all his might causing the buggie to fall on top of Electro trapping him causing him to scream in pain.

"That ought to hold ya." Spider-Man said shooting a few webs for safety. "See you later."

* * *

In the Science room Doc Ock grins as sparks came from his device. "Finally, with this. Super Hero High will be nothing but a memory." Doc Ock said when he heard an explosion nearby. "Sounds like someone is exhibiting non school like behavior. Oh well." Doc Ock said as he held his completed device.

In the gym Spider-Man was dodging Rhino as he charged into the wall creating the crashing noise Doc Ock heard earlier.

"Oh man that was close." Spider-Man said as Rhino recovered.

"I kill you Spider!" Rhino roared as Spider-Man swung in to deliver a kick, but Rhino grabs his leg and slams him into the ground before throwing him across the gym and falling through a basketball hoop.

"Now that's what I call traveling." Spider-Man said picking himself up.

Rhino roared as he rushed towards Spider-Man. Jumping up Spidey shoots two webs at Rhino's back and activates his tazer webs zapping Rhino making him scream in pain. Yanking Rhino towards him Spider-Man punches him in the face.

Panting heavily Rhino rips off bench and swings it knocking Spider-Man into the wall.

Falling to the ground Spider-Man holds his gut in pain as the other fights were starting to get to him.

Looking to the right he saw a volleyball net nearby and gets an idea. Shooting a web Spider-Man pulls the net towards him.

"Hey Rhino, I'm getting tired of basketball, how about we mix things up?"

"I'll crush you like the bug you are." Rhino said as he readied to charge.

As he charged Spider-Man threw the net up and shot his webs at the ends making the net shoot out and wrap around Rhino's legs making him crash to the ground in pain. Firing multiple webs Spider-Man traps Rhino who was struggling to the ground.

Rhino growls as he looks up at Spider-Man glaring daggers before Spider-Man delivers a punch to the face knocking Rhino unconscious.

* * *

In the cafeteria Barbara was typing on her computer using the data from Cyborg and Bumblebee. "Alright a few more codes and you guys will be free in no time." Barbara said unaware of Beetle entering the room.

Waller gasps as he got closer. "Ms. Gordon! Look out!"

Barbara turns to see Beetle swing his arm knocking her into the wall making her groan in pain.

"Barbara!" Mr. Gordon yells in fear as Beetle readied his laser and approached her.

Barbara looks up and backs away in fear at what was about to him. 'Jaden…help me.' Barbara thought closing her eyes.

As Beetle fired suddenly a web shot out and pulled Barbara out of the way.

"You okay?" Barbara opens her eyes to see Spider-Man holding her bridal style.

"My hero." Barbara smiles as Spider-Man puts her down.

While Spider-Man was distracted Beetle activated his weapons system and fired multiple missiles at the both of them.

"Spidey look out!" Beastboy yells.

Spider-Man looks towards the missiles and time slows down. Looking towards Barbra he pushes her out of the way and the missiles crash into him causing an explosion that knocked Barbara to the ground.

"Jaden!" Barbara yells in horror as from the smoke Spider-Man falls to the ground with multiple bruises and the right side of his mask was destroyed revealing the upper part of his face. "No." Barbara said as she ran to him and tears started to form.

* * *

In a white room Jaden opens his eyes to see he was sitting in a car.

"What the? Where am I?" Jaden asks.

"Not a good time to be knocked out kiddo." A familiar voice said. Jaden's eyes widened as he looked over to see Ryan Cooper sitting next to him.

"Dad." Jaden said in shock.

"Hey Jaden, good to see you." Ryan smiles.

"But dad I-I let you die." Jaden said with tears forming in his eyes.

"No you didn't Jaden, I made my choice that night and you made yours. You chose to become a hero what father wouldn't be proud of you." Ryan said putting his hand out. "But now we can spend all the time in the world together. All you have to do Jaden is take my hand."

Jaden reached out his hand and was about to grab it, but at the last second remembers all his friends, his mom, and Barbara's smiling faces.

Jaden sniffles as tear runs down his eye as he pulls back.

"No dad, I'm not ready. I still have so much I need to do." Jaden said.

"With great power comes great responsibility Jaden." Ryan reminded.

"I'm not just Jaden Cooper, I'm Spider-Man and people need Spider-Man." Jaden said as Ryan looks at his son amazed.

"That's my boy." Ryan smiles as Jaden wakes up back at Super Hero High to see Barbara holding him tight as Beetle made his way towards them.

"Hey Beetle!" Spider-Man said surprising everyone as he stood up. "I didn't hear no bell." He said taking a fighting stance.

"Jaden." Barbara said in awe.

"Now that's hero." Waller said looking at him impressed.

Beetle took a fighting stance as he fires multiple bullets at Spider-man who shoots a web swinging out of the way.

Lunging in Spider-Man and Beetle engage in a hand to hand fist fight. Beetle throws a punch, but Spider-Man ducks and sweeps his leg knocking Beetle to the ground allowing Spidey to kick him in the face sending him crashing into some tables breaking them.

Beetle stands up and activated his wings taking off into the air. As Spidey's stingers grew out of him he jumps at Beetle and stabs his wings causing two explosions before grabbing Beetle and slamming him into the ground.

Barbara, the staff and all the heroes look to see Beetle laying on the ground unconscious and instantly all of them burst into cheers as Spider-Man and Barbara free all of them from their electric cages.

"My friend that was amazing." Black Panther said patting him on the back.

"Look I know all of you are happy I won, but we still have Doc Ock left. We need to gather the other members before they regain consciousness." Spider-Man said.

"Where are the other 5?" Waller asks.

"Kraven is tied up in the Greenhouses, Vulture is at the flying course, Electro is trapped under a buggie in the garage, and Rhino is tied up in the gym." Spider-Man said.

"Very good, all of you divide into teams and gather them up and be on the lookout for Octavius." Waller said as all the heroes ran out of the room.

"Babs are you okay?" Her father asks moving towards her.

"Dad I'm fine." Barbara said brushing it off before looking at Spider-Man. "You continue to amaze me you know that."

"Yeah I figured." Spider-Man smiles. "I'll see you soon." He lifts up the lower half of his mask and kisses Barbara on the lips before running off.

"Ms. Gordon?" Waller asks surprised looking at her.

"Does Jaden know about this?" Her father asks.

"Dad, you and I have quite a bit to talk about." Barbara giggles.

* * *

Up at the top of the school Doc Ock attached his device to the large amethyst and sets a timer for 3 minutes.

Doc Ock grins as he thought his goal of destroying the school was nearing completion.

'In your face Osborn.' Doc Ock thought as he jumped down to the upper level of Super Hero High to make his escape when a figure blocks the exit.

"Ehhh, what's up Doc?" The figure steps out of the shadows to reveal Spider-Man. "Leaving so soon?"

"Spider-Man." Doc Ock glares. "So, it was you causing all that trouble and from the looks of your suit my Sinister 6 members gave you quite a fight."

"You have any idea how much has happened to me just today? Seriously, I've lost count." Spider-Man said walking towards him. "Oh well what's one more bad guy."

Spider-Man and Doc Ock sprint towards each other and meet in the middle colliding.

Down below Black Panther, Cyborg, Catwoman, Katana, Flash, Bumblebee, Starfire, Iron Fist, Poison Ivy and Frost were leading the other 5 members of the Sinister 6 into Police vans where multiple news reporters including Lois Lane and Mary Jan were waiting for questions when they heard an explosion from the Amethyst.

"Look!" Ivy points as they all looked up to see Doc Ock climbing along the tower of the ameythyst with Spider-Man swinging after him.

"It's Spider-Man!" Lois gasps as they pointed the camera at the battle.

"Come on web head! He's the last one!" Cyborg yells.

From the rooftops across from the school Superman and Batman were watching the fight.

"I'll take care of the bomb." Superman said about to fly off when Batman grabs his shoulder.

"Wait. I want to see this." Batman said not taking his eyes off Spider-Man.

Superman looks at his friends and smirks. Looking over to the battle he saw in place of Spider-Man and Doc Ock a young Batman and Ra's al Ghul fighting around the amethyst. "See anything familiar Bruce?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Batman said brushing it off.

"If you say so." Superman said as they continued to watch unaware from the skies above a third figure was watching Spider-Man.

Doc Ock grabs Spider-Man with one of his mechanical limbs and slams him against the wall.

Growling Spider-Man extends his stingers and stabs a hole through arm breaking it off and freeing him.

Climbing up the walls after him Spider-Man shoots a web hitting Doc Ock in the face blinding him, when Doc rips the webs off his face, he looks to see Spider-Man slingshot himself towards him and punches Doc Ock in the face.

Up above the bomb was counting down and had less than 1 minute and 30 seconds left.

"Why can't you just mind your own business and stay out of my way?!" Doc Ock yells as he chases after Spider-Man and swings two of his arms hitting Spider-Man making him plummet.

"Spider-Man!" Everyone gasps when Ivy shoots her plants into the air creating a support platform for Spider-Man to land on. Looking down Spider-Man sees everyone cheering for him as Frost created a staircase of ice allowing Spider-Man to run up it to Doc Ock.

"Because people like you need to be stopped and that's why the world needs this school and heroes like us!" Spider-Man said jumping at Doc Ock, but he shoots one of his mechanical arms cutting Spider-Man's side making him flinch in pain, but he continued moving towards him. "Come Spider-Man. Come on Spider-Man!" Spider-Man yells as shot multiple webs at Doc Ock pinning 3 of his 4 mechanical arms to the walls.

Using the last one Doc Ock launches it at Spider-Man who stabs it with both his stingers as continues running towards Doc Ock.

"No, it can't be…NO!" Doc Ock yells in realization.

"You're through!" Spider-Man yells delivering a powerful uppercut knocking Doc Ock out of the webbing.

As Doc Ock plummets to the ground Spider-Man shot a web catching him at the last second before he hit the ground.

Looking towards the Amethyst Spider-Man climbs up to see he only had 10 seconds left. Panicking he knew he didn't have enough time to disarm it grabbing the bomb he rips it off the amethyst and attaches it to a web. Shooting another web at the top of it Spider-Man swings upwards and throws the bomb high into the air as a large explosion goes off in the sky.

As everyone saw this there was silence in the air before a big smile forms on Barbara's face. "He did it!" She cheers as everyone else joins her.

"That's right folks Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson here with an amazing story. Super Hero High has been saved by the masked hero everyone's favorite neighborhood Spider-Man!" Lois smiles.

"What's to come of Super Hero High now and what's next for our favorite web head?" MJ asks.

Across Superman smiles. "Well I'll be the kid pulled it off. He's got a future here." Superman said as Batman turned around to leave.

"We'll see." Batman said hiding a smile.

Meanwhile the third figure looked down at the school with a smile. When behind him a large helicarrier appeared out of the sky.

* * *

Up on the roof Spider-Man was slowly making his way down the stairs completely worn out.

"Ugh." He groans as he was about to fall over when a pair of hands grab him. "Huh?"

Looking up he saw Barbara holding him up. "Hey there hero." She smiles helping him down.

"What I'd miss?" Spider-Man asks

"You saved the day Jaden, and there's someone who wants to talk to you." Barbara said as they look to see Principal Waller waiting for them at the bottom along with the students of Super Hero High.

"Spider-Man on behalf of all of us here I would like to thank you personally thank you for saving our school." Waller smiles as he took of his mask.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here to enroll." Jaden nods causing all the students to smile.

"We look forward to having you." Waller smiles shaking his hand as Prf. Gordon walks over.

"Dad…meet my boyfriend." Barbara smiles.

"A pleasure sir." Jaden smiles.

"You sure know how to pick them Babs." He smiles.

"Yeah, I really do." Barbara said hugging Jaden.

* * *

A few days later after the whole experience with the Sinister 6, Super Hero High was undergoing repairs as Waller and Barbara prepared to enroll Spider-Man into the school.

At the cemetery Jaden was looking at the grave of Ryan Cooper.

"Well Dad, I'm gonna be an official student at Super Hero High and I hope wherever you are you're proud of me." Jaden said touching the grave. "At least while I'm at school things could be a little easier."

"I don't think that's possible Jaden." A deep voice said. Jaden turns around to see someone walking out from the trees. "Mr. Cooper, you've just become a part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who are you?" Jaden asks as the figure steps out to reveal a man with dark skin, black clothing and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I want to talk to you about a little project I'm working on…it's called the Avenger Initiative."


	14. Welcome to Super Hero High

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Super Hero High**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad everyone enjoyed my last chapter so much. Now many of us were shocked and heartbroken by the death of our hero Stan Lee, which is why I have a scene in this chapter dedicated to him and his inspirational words. We will never forget you Stan Lee, Excelsior! I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Jaden was in his room packing for Super Hero High. Reaching into his closet Jaden looks at the destroyed remains of his Spider-Man suit.

"I hope someone knows how to sew." Jaden sighs when he heard a knocking at the door. "Uh just a second." Jaden shoves his suit into his suitcase and zips it up. "Come in, the door is open."

The door opens to reveal Mary Jane.

"Hey tiger." She smiles walking in.

"Hey MJ what's up?" Jaden smiles.

"Heard you got into Super Hero High. What's with you keeping such a secret from us?" She smirks.

"MJ I'm just gonna be one of the IT guys, I'm not a hero." Jaden denies it.

"Well while you're there you'll get to meet all the heroes there, you think you can see if Lois and I can interview Spider-Man. Everyone's been talking about how he saved the school all by himself." MJ said eager.

"I'll see what I can do." Jaden said sitting down.

"But seriously, I'm gonna miss going to school with you." She said sitting next to him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." Jaden said as Mary Jane gives him a hug which he returns.

"You know Harry is gonna miss your tutoring sessions." MJ said letting go.

"Well just because I'm going to a different school doesn't mean I have to stop hanging out with you guys. I'd never say goodbye to all of you." Jaden smiles.

"You better not." MJ said playfully punching his shoulder.

Jaden and MJ burst into laughter as MJ takes out a wrapped box. "Here we got you a going away gift."

"You guys didn't have to do that." Jaden said taking it.

"Oh in that case give it back. I'll use it." MJ said playfully.

Jaden opens it to reveal a new a red and blue backpack. "Wow I love it MJ I love it."

"Kitty and Miles picked it out and of course Harry paid for it. We thought you should start your first day in style." She said.

"You guys are the best. How'd I end up with such awesome friends?" Jaden asks.

"Jaden." Looking up they saw Maya at his door. "It's time to go."

"Alright. I'll call you guys when I arrive at my room." Jaden said hugging MJ before standing up and giving his Mom a hug goodbye.

* * *

An hour later Jaden arrives at Super Hero High. Walking through the front gates in his battle-damaged suit he saw the large statue of Superman up front. 'Seems like only yesterday you gave me the choice to be the hero I am today.' Jaden thought looking at his mask.

"Pretty neat huh?" Jaden looks to see Barbara walking over. Smiling he walks over and hugs her. "You ready for this?"

"Yep, Spider-Man is ready to become a student." Jaden nods.

The two of them walk to the front gate where multiple students were walking inside and Principal Waller was waiting at the front when she sad Jaden and Barbara a smile formed on her face.

"Jaden Cooper, welcome to Super Hero High School. I've been waiting to see you arrive Spider-Man." Waller smiles walking down to him.

"Thanks, glad to be here." Jaden said when a fly or something flew around him. "Hey cut it out. "He said trying to swat it away.

"Whoa hey! Watch it Spidey." It said as it grew into Bumblebee.

"Oh its uh Bumblebee right?" Jaden asks.

"Yep, I'll be showing you around Super Hero High today." She smiles.

"What will you be doing?" Jaden asks looking at Barbara.

"Sorry, got work to do, but I'll see you later." Barbara said pecking him on the cheek and walking away.

"Well shall we begin?" Bumblee said leading him into the long hallway.

"Whoa this place looks a lot better than my first time coming here." Jaden said.

"Well to be fair we were under attack." Bumblebee said when she noticed he his damaged costume. "But I guess you still remember it pretty well."

"Yeah, this is gonna take a while for me to fix." Jade said looking at himself.

"No worries there's a sewing room where everyone works on their costumes. You'll have a new costume ready in no time." Bumblebee points out surprising Jaden.

"Man, this school has everything." Jaden siad when Black Panther walked out of the room and spotted them.

"Ah Spider-Man." He said taking off his helmet. "Good to see you again."

"Hey Panther, by the way without the mask it's just Jaden." He said.

"My name is T'Challa I hope we have many more battles together." T'Challa said as they shook hands.

"Sure that is once I get settled into things here." Jaden said as they walked ahead.

Little did he know that behind some lockers Catwoman was looking at Jaden's face with big smile on her face. "Meow. He's even handsomer without the mask."

"And finally Jaden here is your room." Bumblebee said leading him to dorm room. "Since you started a little later than everyone you'll be in a single room. Hope that's okay." Bumblebee said as Jaden walked in to see a desk, dresser, large bed and window.

'Wow it's even bigger than my room back home.' Jaden thought. "Thanks Bumblebee."

"See you round Jaden." Bumblebee said flying away.

Jaden puts his suitcase down on his bed. Opening his backpack, the first thing he put up was a picture of him and his parents. Smiling he unpacks all his stuff.

Deciding to fix his suit Jaden makes his way to the sewing room where inside he sees Katana working hard on something.

"Uh hey there." Jaden calls out getting her attention.

"Oh hello." She said as Jaden walks to her with his suit and mask surprising her when she saw it. "Wait…Spider-Man?"

"That's me, at least when I'm wearing the suit…uh you won't tell anyone right?" Jaden asks nervously.

"Don't worry, secret identities are safe here at Super Hero High." Katana said making Jaden sigh in relief.

"Thanks. Uh I don't suppose you can help me fix this suit, it's been real lucky for me?" Jaden asks as Katana examines it.

"Well it'll be difficult but not impossible. At least until you make a new suit." Katana said surprising him.

"New suit? Why would I need a new suit?" Jaden asks curiously.

"All students who join Super Hero High are required to make a suit here, it's tradition." Katana said.

"Oh man." Jaden groans causing Katana to giggle.

"Don't worry I can help you if need any." She smiles.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this." Jaden smiles.

Katana looks at his smiling face and couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"Alright first things first Spider-Man needs to get his suit fixed." Katana said grabbing some fabric.

Jaden watches in awe as she uses her sword and gracefully cuts the needed fabric and materials and sews ups his suit and even repairs his mask.

"Wow…that was amazing." Jaden said as Katana handed him back his sitched up suit.

"It's nothing really." Katana smiles.

"Nothing? Are you kidding me you were amazing. I've never seen anything like that in my life." Jaden said causing her to blush slightly.

"Well…thank you." She said looking away.

"Thanks again Katana, I'm gonna go try this on." Jaden said leaving the room leaving a still blushing Katana.

'You know he's really sweet and kind…maybe I should help him make his new suit, it would give me an excuse to get to know him.' She thought.

* * *

Swinging from building to building Spider-Man jumps down on the ledge of a apartment rooftop and looks at his class schedule.

"Wow this place expects a lot from you. Combastics, Weaponomics, Into to Super Suits, P.E.? Somehow I doubt it's gonna be normal stuff like dodgeball." Spider-Man said.

"You always talk to yourself?" Turning around he saw Stan from Stan's Food Shack where he took Barabara.

"Oh uh sorry sir didn't mean to bother you." Spider-Man said.

"I just came up for some fresh air. So what's on your mind?" Stan asks.

"Everyone expects me to be great because I saved the school, but that's a lot of pressure to put on someone who's first day starts tomorrow. I'm really nervous what if I fail and become a joke?" Spider-Man asks.

"That doesn't so bad." Stan said walking over.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asks.

"It's normal to be nervous. It's a part of being human, you can't fight it, but you can use it to become a better hero than ever before. When you fail what do you do? You get back up and try again. Because from failing you learn and if you learn you'll get better." Stan said as Spider-Man took his words to heart. "And someday Spider-Man this town will see you as one of the greatest heroes to ever live."

Under his mask he was smiling. "Thanks I needed that." He said standing up.

"So still got the first day jitters?" Stan asks.

"Yeah, but now I'm not afraid of it anymore." Spider-Man said.

"Then get going kid. Time to be a hero." Stan said as Spider-Man shot his webs out and swung back to Super Hero High School to begin his first day of classes.


	15. Creating a Suit

**Chapter 15: Creating a Suit**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you sent in suggestions on what Spider-Man's suit should be and I hope you like which suit I ended up picking. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the gym the door opens to reveal Spider-Man, but he was in a new suit. It was a red body suit, a utility belt, and a blue hoodie with a black spider across the chest. **(Google Scarlet Spider costume)**

Up above, the gym teacher Wildcat, a man with a cat mask and blue hoodie looked down at him while the students watched from behind.

'Alright here it is, time to see if I can make it in the big leagues.' Spider-Man thought as 5 robots a little bigger than him surrounded him.

"This test will see how you do against superior numbers. You have 60 seconds to defeat them all. FYI, the record for the course is held by Superman with 10 seconds." Wildcat smirks.

"Bring it." Spider-Man said as one of the robots rushed at him. Jumping out of the way Spider-Man was tackled by another robot leading to all the robots dog piling on top of him. "Well this is humiliating." He groans climbing out from under them.

The robot at the top of the pile jumps off and dives towards Spider-Man. "Oh no you don't!" Spider-Man grows one of his stingers and jumps at the robot stabbing it in the gut creating a giant hole in it as it fell to the ground.

However, before he could catch his breath another robot shoots out and grabs him.

'Oh man. I'm gonna end up a laughing stock on my first week after I just saved the school.' Spider-Man thought as the robot releases electricity through his arms zapping him.

Growling Spider-Man grabs the robot's arms and using all his strength rips them off before whacking its head off with one of the arms.

As he lands on the ground multiple spheres fly towards him.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man jumps out of the way of two, but his hoodie latches onto one causing Spider-Man to fly with it, suddenly it started beeping. "That's not good." It explodes sending Spidey crashing into the walls covering him with green slime.

Up above some of the students cringe while some like Harley was laughing.

As Spider-Man picks himself him he looks to see the slime was still stuck to his suit. "Well I guess this suit is a no." He looks to see two robots and more spheres coming towards him. "Alright no more Mr. Nice Spidey."

Shooting a web at the spheres Spider-Man swings the web and throws them at the robots causing them to explode destroying the robots.

Spider-Man turns to the last robot and rushes towards it he shoots two webs at its arms pinning it to the wall. Jumping up in the air Spider-Man swings and delivers a powerful kick to the robot's head knocking it off just as a buzzer goes off.

Spider-Man looks up to Wildcat who had a stopwatch. "50 seconds. Just barely, but you'll have to try harder if you want to improve." Wildcat said causing Spider-Man to frown. "Now go clean yourself up."

* * *

In his room Jaden takes off his slime covered suit and throws it in the trash.

"Well back to the drawing board." Jaden sighs when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Jaden." Barbara's voice said from the other side of the door.

Sighing in relief he opens the door for her. "Am I glad to see you." Jaden said as Barbara cringes at the slime stuck to him.

"I bet, I heard about the training exercise. Guess it wasn't this suit either." Barbara said.

Flashback:

Jaden was wearing a red and black leather jacket with a black spider on the front and black pants. **(Google Spider-Man Last Stand)**

Spider-Man was about to demonstrate his strength to the class, but the leather was tight on his shirts and he ends up ripping the sleeves.

The next suit had Jaden in an all-white suit with black outlines and a large black spider on the chest. **(Google Spider-Man Future Foundation)**

The suit had turned out pretty well, but after an encounter with one of Harley's exploding pies and the suit was destroyed.

Finally, Jaden tried something out of the box and went with a blue and red suit with a sleeveless denim jacket over it and bracelets on his arms. **(Google Spider-Punk)**

But the second he walked out of the room everyone looked at him with either looks of shock, disgust, and some just laughed at him.

Flashback end:

"I'm running out of ideas Barbara. What do I do?" Jaden asks sitting in his chair.

Barbara looks at her boyfriend and pulls up a chair next to him.

"Jaden, do you know why I said yes to being your girlfriend?" Barbara asks.

"Because I saved your life a few times and told you I was Spider-Man?" Jaden asks.

"Partly, but I said yes, because I saw someone who was smart, creative and determined. Jaden we would spend hours just talking about tech and laughing. You can figure this out Jaden I know you can." Barbara said causing Jaden to smile.

"I love you." Jaden smiles kissing Barbara on the lips and getting a little bit of slime on her face.

"Hey." Barbara giggles.

"Sorry." Jaden said embarrassed.

"Come on you, into the shower. Let's get you cleaned up." Barbara said leading him into the bathroom.

"Barbara I don't think I need—" Jaden was interrupted as Barbara kisses him on the lips shutting him up as he kissed back.

"Alright fine." Jaden smiles causing Barbara to giggle.

* * *

After getting cleaned up Jaden was with Katana going over possible ideas but were having very little success.

"Jaden, I can't just make you a suit. It has to be your own design." Katana said as Jaden was pacing back and forth.

"I know I know Katana, but fashion isn't my specialty. Science and technology is." Jaden groans.

"Well…then what if we used technology as a way to make your suit." Katana said getting his attention.

"What?" Jaden asks confused.

"Jaden a super suit is supposed to be a reflection of the person wearing it. When you look at my suit what do you see?" Katana asks standing up.

Jaden examines her Japanese style armor, headband and sword. "I see a girl who takes pride in her home and of her amazing fighting style." Jaden said causing Katana to blush slightly.

"My point is Jaden, you need something that reflects who you are." Katana said sitting down across from him.

Jaden pauses to think about what to do when he notices the red and blue backpack his friends gave him for getting into Super Hero High and suddenly his eyes widen at an idea.

"I've got it." Jaden said standing up. "But I'm gonna need lots of help, Katana?" Jaden asks hopefull.

"Absolutely." Katana nods liking his determination.

* * *

For the next few days Jaden and Katana were hard at work as the sound of a sewing machine and machinery echoed from them.

In Intro to Super Suits a black-haired man with a mustache and a small beard walked to the center of the room. He had a purple suit and trousers with a vest made up of different colored patches. This was Crazy Quilt, the teacher.

"Alright class it's time for the moment of truth. Let the grading begin, Spider-Man whenever you're ready." He said to behind a curtain as Katana placed a dummy who had a sack of money in its hand.

'Alright Jaden you can do this.' Jaden thought putting on his mask.

Waiting a few seconds Spider-Man jumps out from behind the curtain shoots a web, yanking the sack of money out of the dummy's hand and lands in front of Crazy Quilt.

He was wearing a red and blue suit with a small black spider on the chest, a large red spider on his back, black lines running down the suit to resemble webs, and black goggles. **(Google Spider-Man Stark Suit)**

"Hey everyone." Spider-Man said as they looked in awe.

"Very creative, but let's see how practical it is." Crazy Quilt said as Spider-Man jumps in the air and does a backflip before landing on the wall and crawling around it like a real spider.

Shooting a web Spider-Man swings down and lands in front of Crazy Quilt. "How's that?" Spider-Man asks.

"A+." Crazy Quilt smiles handing him a piece of paper causing the class to applaud.

After class Spider-Man walked up to Katana and handed him his grade. "Hey, you deserve this grade just as much as I do for this suit."

"No, it was your idea, you earned this." Katana smiles.

"Well thank…for everything." Spider-Man said hugging Katana before walking away to his next class.

Putting a hand to her heart Katana felt her heart was racing.


	16. Magic Duel

**Chapter 16: Magic Duel**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait I was dealing with a bit of writer's block on this one, but I'm very happy with how this turned out. Also this is a harem story, so if you don't like you don't have to read it. I'm adding one of my favorite DC girls who I am shocked never made it into the show as well as a big surprise at the end. I'm happy to say that this story now has over 20,000 views! Thank you all so much for your support. Hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful night as Jaden was riding in a limo with Harry, Miles and Zack.

"Man Osborn you know how to travel in style." Zack said.

"One of the perks of being rich." Harry said.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Jaden said looking out the window.

"Thanks for still tutoring Zack and me." Harry smirks. "So, Jaden you gonna tell us how awesome it is being the IT guy for a school of Super Heroes?"

"Guys it's not that great, it's just like our school." Jaden said.

"Stop trying to make it sound boring." Miles smirks.

"Alright…it is pretty cool. The school has a giant statue of Superman up front." Jaden smiles.

"Are there any cute girls?" Zack asks.

"Well Katana is kinda…no I-I mean I already have a girlfriend." Jaden said snapping out of it.

"Uh oh looks like Barbara has some competition." Harry smirks.

"So Harry what are we going to see anyway?" Jaden asks trying to change the subject.

"My dad got tickets for some Magic show, but like always Dad decided to skip out on it and gave them to me." Harry said.

"Magic? Seriously? What are we four?" Zack asks.

"Yeah everyone knows Magic is just science that's not explained yet." Jaden said.

"Really Jaden? I thought you used to love it when your dad would pull the quarter out of your ear." Miles smirks as they pulled up at the place.

"Well that was different." Jaden said.

"Come on guys, this way." Harry said leading them inside.

"Maybe this magician will saw someone in half." Zack said as the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. Now without further ado let me introduce the entertainment for tonight. The one, the only, Zatanna!" An announcer said as a flash of light a teenage girl with long black hair, a magician's tux and hat appeared leaving Jaden speechless while everyone else cheered and whistled.

'Wow.' Jaden thought as Zatanna waved to the audience.

"Alright folks for my first trick I'm gonna start with pulling a rabbit out of my hat. Trust me, it's a lot harder than it looks." Zatanna said taking off her hat. "Come here you." Reaching her hand deep into her hat everyone expected her to pull out a rabbit but were shocked to see a giant hand reach down towards Jaden and grab him causing him to appear on stage in Zatanna's hands. "Oh well you're not a rabbit, but your defiantly cute." Zatanna said waving her wand and changes Jaden back to normal size. "Give it up for our volunteer." She said as everyone cheered.

As Jaden looks to Zatanna the magician girl winks at him making him bright. "Uh uh well it was no trouble at all really." Jaden stutters as he made his way back to his seat.

"Man Jaden you lucked out." Zack said playfully shoving him.

"So Jaden where's the science behind that?" Miles asks.

"Alright you got me." Jaden said brushing it off and turning his attention back to the magic show.

For the next 2 hours Zatanna dazzled them all with a series of magic tricks that seemed unbelievable. As everyone was watching Zatanna's tricks Jaden couldn't take his eyes off her.

After performing her last trick Zatanna took a bow as the audience cheered.

"Thank you all so much for being such an amazing audience, but I'm sorry to say this will be my last magic show for a long time." Zatanna said causing the entire audience to groan. "I'm sorry, but there's somewhere else that needs me." Zatanna takes her hat off and bows before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

As everyone was getting ready to leave Harry looks to see Jaden still in his seat. "Hey Jaden, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." Jaden said getting up and following them.

* * *

The next day as Super Hero High Spider-Man was crawling on the ceiling making his way to class when he heard Flash, Starfire and Miss Martian talking.

"Hey what's so interesting?" Spider-Man asks hanging upside down startling Miss Martin to the point she disappears.

"Hello Man of Spiders today we are blessed with a new student." Starfire smiles.

"Well actually an old one, she had to leave for awhile and is coming back today." Flash said.

"Cool. I hope I meet her soon." Spider-Man said as he made his way into Commissioner Gordon's class.

"Alright class today we're gonna try and solve this sample case I have handed out." Commissioner Gordon said as all of them went to their desk.

Looking over Spider-Man saw that a new station next to him was set up. 'Hmm guess that new student will be joining us.' He thought.

"Ah there you are." Commissioner Gordon said as under his mask Spider-Man's eyes widen to see Zatanna walking in.

"Sorry I'm late just got my class schedule and had trouble finding the room." Zatanna said.

"Alright, well there's a station set up for you near Spider-Man. Feel free to have a seat." He said.

Walking over Zatanna sat down next to him. "Hi, nice to meet you." Zatanna said.

"Uh nice to meet you too." Spider-Man nods before going back to his paper.

'Hmm that stutter, where have I heard that before?' Zatanna thought looking at Spider-Man curiously.

After class Spider-Man saw many students looking at something at the end of the hall.

"What's going on?" Spider-Man asks when Beastboy, Cyborg and Hawkgirl walks towards him with a smile on their faces.

"Oh yeah! Dock patrol!" Beastboy said as the three of them high five.

"Hola Spider-Man." Hawkgirl said noticing him.

"What's got everyone so excited?" Spider-Man asks.

"Every week they pair students of the school in groups of two to three and have them patrol the city at night for any suspicious activity." She explains.

'Oh man, so much for hanging out with Barbara tonight.' Spider-Man thought when Cyborg walked over. "Any tips for dealing with patrol?"

"Yeah, hope you get a good partner and try to work with them." Cyborg said.

"Later Spidey." Beastboy said as they walked away.

Spider-Man walks to the crowd to see a board. Scanning it for his name his eyes widen as he saw who he was paired with.

* * *

That night on the streets of Metropolis, Spider-Man was jumping from building to building with his phone in one hand and his other hand shooting webs allowing him to swing across.

"Hey I'm sorry but I won't be getting back in until late tonight. It's my first patrol night." Spider-Man said.

On the other line Barbara was sitting at her IT desk fixing someone's phone.

"It's fine, I'm just working on repairing Harley's phone, girl has seriously got to learn to lay off the pie." Barbara said causing Spider-Man to chuckle.

"Never a dull moment when Harley Quinn's around. Anyway, I'll see you later." Spider-Man said hanging up as he landed near the museum of Natural History. "Now where's my partner for tonight?"

"Raeppa ni tnorf fo mih." A female voice said as his Spider sense went off. Jumping back Spider-Man took a fighting stance when Zatanna appeared in front of him. "Whoa there Spider-Man, I'm not the bad guy." She said holding her hands up.

"Oh sorry, you kinda surprised me back there. Pretty neat trick." Spider-Man said calming down. "You didn't pull something out of your sleeve, did you?"

Zatanna giggles before showing there was nothing up her sleeves. "Nope, I'm clean."

Sitting down at a spot overlooking the museum, they looked down to see trucks moving paintings in for the new exhibit.

"So Zatanna, I thought you were just a performing magician." Spider-Man said.

"I am, but what I really want is to one day become a member of the Justice League." Zatanna said.

"You and everyone else in this school." Spider-Man said.

"Well what about you?" Zatanna asks.

"Me? Well…I'm not really sure at the moment." Spider-Man said as he thought back to when he met Nick Fury.

Flashback:

At his father's grave Jaden was being approached by Nick Fury.

"Uh look Mr. Fury was it? I think you have me mixed up with someone—"

"You can drop the act Spider-Man I know all too well who you are." Nick said causing Jaden to groan.

"I really thought I was good at keeping my identity secret." Jaden said.

"You are…as long the person looking for you isn't a top-notch superspy like me or Batman." He said.

"Alright Fury what's this Avengers thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Jaden asks curiously.

"Tell me Jaden, you ever hear of an old Hero by the name of Captain America?" Nick asks as Jaden raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a trick question? Everyone knows who Captain America was, he was one of the greatest heroes of all time." Jaden said.

"And he was also the world's very first Avenger. Someone who could fight the battles that regular people couldn't fight. Which is what I'm offering you Spider-Man, a chance to be the next Captain America." Nick said.

"Me? Wait, but we've already got the Justice League why would we need this?" Jaden asks.

"While it's true the Justice League are a remarkable group of individuals who protect the Earth, who do we have to protect the Earth when they aren't there?" He asks.

"Uh well?" Jaden rubs the back of his head thinking.

"We have heroes. Heroes like you who risk everything to protect those in need and who don't even ask for so much as a thank you." Nick said poking Jaden's chest.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Jaden sighs.

"I saw you save the school and defeat 6 supervillains all by yourself. You have the potential but if you want to be something more step outside your comfort zone and let me help you. You can be like every other hero or you can be an Avenger. Think about it." Nick said leaving Jaden with his thoughts.

Flashback End:

'I guess my days of just being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man are over.' He thought when he saw Zatanna stand up.

"Looks like we got something." Zatanna points.

"Hmm." Spider-Man snaps out of his thoughts to see a green fog entering the museum. "Well one thing's for sure, that is the strangest gas leak I've ever seen."

At the new exhibit the green fog made its way through the various artwork until it came to a stop in front of a painting of sunflowers.

From the green fog a figure in a green scaled bodysuit, a purple cape and a plexiglass dome on his head appeared, this was Mysterio.

"Ah Art is such a wondrous thing, some express it with brush while I prefer a more "practical" way of expressing it." Mysterio said as his arms glowed disabling the security system. "So simple."

"Gnitniap etativel." Mysterio was about to grab the painting when it floated up the ceiling where Spider-Man and Zatanna caught it.

"You know if you wanted to see this painting so badly you could've just come in the morning and bought a ticket like everyone else." Spider-Man said.

"Foolish young heroes, do you honestly think your novice skills can muster up to mine?" Mysterio asks as his hands glowed.

"I got this." Zatanna said narrowing her eyes surprising Spider-Man.

"What? But we're a team." Spider-Man said.

"It's been a long time since I faced someone in a magic duel, let me see how well I fight." Zatanna asks.

"Well…I guess you can." Spider-Man shrugs.

Smiling Zatanna jumps down and lands across from Mysterio and takes a stance.

"Dnib mih!" Zatanna said as multiple bandages shot out and wrapped around Mysterio's arm.

Using a chant of his own Mystrio conjures up a sword and slices the bandages trapping him. "Amateur at best." Mysterio said before conjuring multiple swords and launched them at her.

"Tcelfed eht sdrows!" Zatanna said as he creates a shield deflecting the swords before spinning around and throwing the shield at him hitting Mysterio knocking him backwards. "How's that for an amateur?" She smirks.

"Wow, she's good." Spider-Man said hanging the painting back up.

Shuffling a deck of cards Zatanna coats them with magic and throws them at Mysterio but he releases a fire spell burning the cards into ashes before it flew towards Zatanna.

"Look out!" Spider-Man shoots a web and swings in grabbing Zatanna at the last minute before the flames got her.

"Thanks, he surprised me with that one." Zatanna said as they landed in the Egypt exhibit.

"That's the thing with bad guys, they aren't very big on playing fair against people like us. You have to be ready for anything or else people or in our case this museum are in serious trouble." Spider-Man said.

Nodding Zatanna got what he meant. "If that's the case I might need an assistant for this." Zatanna said as Mysterio appeared at the entrance.

"Even with your ally your magic isn't enough to best me!" Mysterio said firing blasts of green magic at them.

"Hey buddy I've already seen her magic show, I don't need to see another." Spider-Man said dodging them.

'He has?' Zatanna thought getting more curious.

"Fool! I am no mere Magician, I am a master of the mystic arts!" Mysterio declares extending his hands causing Spider-Man to hold his sides in pain as he drops to his knees.

"Esaeler ruoy lleps!" Zatanna gasps as Spider-Man lets out a deep breath as Mysetrio's spell on him was released.

"You little!" Mysterio blasts them both with bolts of green magic knocking Spider-Man into an empty sarcophagus.

"Ugh I bet that guy wears that helmet to protect his giant ego." Spider-Man groans when Zatanna is blasted into the same sarcophagus knocking the lid shut on the two of them trapping them inside.

Under his mask Spider-Man's eyes widen to see Zatanna's face was mere centimeters from his face and her chest was pressing against his.

"Uh Zatanna n-n-not that I'm not flattered we have a bad guy to catch." Spider-Man stutters.

Instantly Zatanna looks at him and even though he was wearing a mask she knew why she thought he was familiar.

Outside the sarcophagus Mysterio walks towards them with glowing hands. "Time to end this."

"Spider-Man, do you trust me?" Zatanna asks.

"What?" Spider-Man asks not sure what she meant.

"Do you trust me?" She repeats.

Snapping out of it Spider-Man nods as Zatanna wraps her arms around him. "Tropelet su!" Zatanna yells as they teleported out of the sarcophagus just as Mysterio blasted it turning the sarcophagus to rubble.

"And with that two heroes have fallen." Mysterio said turning around to leave.

"That's what you think Bubble brain!" Looking up he saw Spider-Man swing in and deliver a punch to the face knocking Mysterio backwards.

Levitating some chairs Zatanna throws them at Mysterio, but he blasts them to sawdust.

"Enolc Nam-Redips!" Zatanna yells as two more Spider-Man appeared next to the original.

"Oh now this my kind of magic." The original Spider-Man said.

"Alright Spider-Men let's wrap this up." A copy said as the three Spiders shot their webs into the air and swing in surrounding Mysterio.

Mysterio gets up and tries to attack them with his powers, but the spiders skillfully dodged the attacks.

Firing their webs, the three spiders tie up Mysterio before unleashing their electro webs zapping Mysterio making him scream in pain.

Using this opening Zatanna holds out her hands and a powerful magical blast smashes Mysterio into the wall knocking him unconscious.

* * *

An hour later the police had come to arrest Mysterio and Commissioner Gordon was talking with the young heroes.

"Impressive work, you two. I knew when we picked the teams you would make an interesting team." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pair us together?" Spider-Man asks.

"Simple really, Zatanna has a lot of practice but not much experience while you've had tons of real-world experience, we thought you could show her the ropes and help her learn a valuable lesson." He smiles.

"And boy did I ever." Zatanna nods.

"Then I think tonight was a success. You two get back to school and get some rest we'll take if from here." Gordon said as the two heroes left.

"You know Spider-Man, you never did tell me why you didn't want to be in the Justice League." Zatanna said as they entered the halls of Super Hero High.

"Uh well I guess it's because someone told me that I had the potential to be something else." Spider-Man said.

"It's you." Zatanna said getting Spider-Man's attention. "My volunteer from my last magic show."

"What? No, you must have me confused with someone else." Spider-Man said surprised.

"It's your stuttering, you acted the same way you did when you were at my magic show." Zatanna giggles causing Spider-Man to groan.

"It's getting harder and harder to keep this secret." He sighs as he lifted his mask up to reveal his face. "Please Zatanna, I can't let the public know about this."

"Don't worry a magician is very good at keeping secrets. Though I am wondering one thing, why do you keep stuttering whenever you're near me?" Zatanna asks.

"Well I mean your magic is pretty amazing and well…I think you're very…pretty." Jaden said causing Zatanna to blush.

'Wow nobody has ever said that to me. He's really sweet.' Zatanna thought.

"Well if that's all I think I'm gonna go to—" Before Jaden could go back to his room Zatanna leans in and pecks him on the cheek surprising him.

"Good night, partner." Zatanna smiles before walking away swaying her hips.

Jaden couldn't help but stare before shaking his head. "What am I doing? I have a girlfriend." Jaden said snapping himself out of it.

Entering his room Jaden lays down on his bed when he heard footsteps. By his door.

"Long night?" A male voice asks.

"Yeah…." Jaden's eyes widen as he jumps up to see a man with short brown hair in a suit at his door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Phil Coleson from S.H.I.E.L.D, director Fury wanted me to come here to keep an eye on you as well as any other possible candidates for the Avengers Initiative." He said.

"Wait does Principal Waller know about this?" Jaden asks.

"She does and she's fine with it. Get some rest Spider-Man, my new class will push you harder than ever before." Phil said closing the door causing Jaden to groan.

As Phil walks out of the room, he sees Principal Waller at the end of the hall. "Amanda, long time no see."

"Hello Phil." Amanda smiles as they hug. "So what's he up to this time?"

"Oh you know your husband, he's a very busy man, S.H.I.E.L.D keeps him busy." Phil said.

"Yet he has enough time to monitor my students?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Come back Amanda, you were one of our best agents." Phil offers.

"I appreacitate it, but my place is here." Amanda said walking away.

"See you tomorrow…Amanda Fury." Phil whispers that last part before walking away.


	17. A New Student

**Chapter 17: A New Student**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Lot of you were asking me to update and I'm happy to say I finally got it finished. Now get ready because Spider-Man is about to realize what it's like when mutliple girls have an interest in you. Warning this chapter has some pretty steamy parts. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Barbara's IT room Jaden was sitting down nearby as Barbara was bent down searching for a part giving him an amazing view of her sexy rear.

"Hey Jaden, can I get a hand here I can't seem to find the wrench." Barbara asks.

"Sure sweetie." Jaden walks over and grabs her rear causing her to gasp surprised as he started to rub it.

"Someone's being a little naughty." Barabara smirks.

"I can't help it when you've got this thing in my face all the time." Jaden said as Barbara picks herself up.

"You know Jaden we never did celebrate you getting into Super Hero High." Barbara said playfully waving the wrench she was looking for in his face.

"Oh yeah we never did. I don't suppose you have an idea?" Jaden asks.

"I've got a few." Barbara said walking around pressing her body against him.

"Barbara in here?" Jaden said a little surprised.

"Interested Spider-Man?" Barbara whispers seductively.

"What's gotten into you?" Jaden smiles wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What can I say? I've got a pretty amazing man in my life." Barbara said as Jaden picks her up and places her on her desk.

As she walked down the hall Catwoman suddenly heard a noise coming from the IT room. Sneaking towards it Catwoman peaks into the IT room her eyes widen at what she saw.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

Sitting on her desk on only her underwear Barbara was moaning softly as Jaden kissed her neck before he pulled off her top to reveal her breasts. Leaning in Jaden sucks on one while he gropes the other.

"Yes Jaden! Suck me dry!" Barbara moaned as Jaden moved his other hand down through her underwear and started fingering her.

'Whoa those two are really going at it.' Catwoman thought as she found herself getting turned on by this.

Leaning against her desk Barbara shakes her alluring rear in his face causing Jaden to harden. Grabbing her by her rear Jaden massages her causing Barbara to moan.

"Jaden please." Barbara begs.

"You ready?" Jaden smirks.

"Yes, take me already." Barbara said as he inserts himself into her causing Barbara to let out a scream.

As Jaden thrusts into her Barbara's body moved in response to him as she leaned against her desk for support. Picking up the pace Jaden moves faster causing Barbara to let out a few moans while outside Catwoman started touching herself loving what she was witnessing.

Grabbing her breasts Catwoman let out a soft moan. 'Oh god I wish I could get touched like that. He could have me any day.' She thought.

Picking Barbara up Jaden presses her back against the wall as he thrusted into her causing her moan loudly as she clung to him digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Ah fuck! Jaden don't stop!" Barbara moans as Jaden reaches up and squeezes her breasts causing her to moan.

Down on the floor Barbara had her legs wrapped around Jaden's waist as he plowed into her faster and faster driving them both crazy.

"Fuck me Jaden! Oh god! Yes!" Barbara yells as Jaden plows into her unaware Catwoman leaning against the wall fingering herself.

"Barbara I'm so close!" Jaden said as slams into her faster and faster.

"Me too!" Barbara said as the two of them climax together unaware that outside Catwoman climaxed too.

Laying on the ground Jaden pulls Barbara close. "That was incredible."

"I think I'm addicted to having you inside me." Barbara smirks.

"Well I know I'm addicted to you." Jaden said causing her to giggle as she leans in and kisses him leading to the two of them making out.

'J-Jaden…I must have him.' Catwoman thought as she left to clean herself up.

* * *

A few hours later all the students were walking around the main building when a figure flew in from above. She had long black hair, a red and gold outfit and a shield. This was Diana of Themsycria or Wonder Woman.

"Welcome Wonder Woman." Principal Waller said greeting her at the front.

"Principal Waller, it is my honor as an Amazonian Princess to be the first to be accepted to your prestigious school." Wonder Woman said when what looked like a fly flew around her.

Wonder Woman cups her hands together and stops it.

"Wait! I'm too young to be squished!" It said revealing to be Bumblebee as she turned back to normal size.

"You have big bugs here." Wonder Woman said.

"This is Bumblebee. Our ambassador to new students." Waller said causing Diana to gasp.

"You're an ambassador? Me too. Or I will be, it's my destiny." Wonder Woman takes out her phone. "I should study your ways."

"Uh I don't really have ways, but I do have a map to help you find your way around the school." Bumblebee said handing her a map.

"Take good care of her Bumblebee, Wonder Woman is a one of a kind catch for Super Hero High." Waller said as the two girls walked to the door.

"One of a kind catch? But no one can catch me, I have super speed." Wonder Woman said confused.

"It's just something people say. It means you're really special." Bumblebee said as she was about to open the door when a green hand opens it for them.

"I got it." Hal Jordan said walking over.

"Hal Jordan, Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan." Bumblebee introduces as Hal holds out his hand to shake.

However Wonder Woman thought it meant something else and grabs Hal by the arm and throws him across the school.

"I'm okay." Hal said off in the distance.

Walking through the halls Wonder Woman was taking notes. "Extended hand is meant for shaking, not an invitation to spar." Wonder Woman said when Cheetah ran by and accidentally steps on her tail causing her to growl.

"Watch where you're going newb!" Cheetah said running off with Hawkgirl right behind her.

"Cheetah! You know the speed limit in the halls in 25!" Hawkgirl calls out.

"Hawkgirl's the hall monitor and Cheetah…well let's just say it's easy to get on her good and bad side." Bumblebee said.

"Got it but is her bad side her right or left?" Wonder Woman asks.

After Bumblebee introduced Wonder Woman to everyone including her roommate Harley, she led her to the gym where Phil Coleson was standing in front of them.

"Alright class my name is Phil Coleson, today I'm gonna pair a few of you together and you'll face off. This will not only show us all your abilities but will allow your classmates to become familiar with what you can do in order to increase your teamwork. So, who would like to go first?" Phil asks as everyone especially Wonder Woman raised her hand eagerly.

"Me! Me! Pick me!" Wonder Woman said eager to prove herself.

"Whoa there, it's only your first day. Don't try to rush this." Bumblebee chuckles.

"Alright how about Iron Fist and Lady Shiva." Phil said as Iron Fist and a girl dressed in a red gi with a long ponytail stepped up. "Face your opponent." Phil said as both bowed before taking a fighting stance. "Begin!"

Iron Fist and Lady Shiva charged towards each other and met in the middle when Shiva jumps in the air to deliver a kick, but Iron Fist blocks it. Attempting to counter he throws a punch which Shiva jumps out of the way in the nick of time.

"You'll have to do better than that." Lady Shiva said.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Iron Fist fist glows as he punches the ground causing the ground to shake and Lady Shiva to wobble trying to keep her balance.

Iron Fist leaps in the air and delivers a powerful kick knocking Lady Shiva to the ground.

Lady Shiva groans as she saw Iron Fist lunges forward, but at the last second Shiva rolls out of the way delivers a powerful kick to Iron Fist's face knocking him backwards.

"Hiya!" Lady Shiva lunges at him and pins him to the ground.

Lady Shiva was about to deliver the winning blow when Iron Fist breaks free and pins Lady Shiva to the ground.

"And this round goes to Iron Fist." Coleson said as Iron Fist helps Lady Shiva up.

"Nice counter kick." Iron Fist said.

"I've been working on that move for a long time." Lady Shiva smiles as they walked back to their seats.

"Alright let's have one more." Coleson scans the crowd and a grin appears on his face when he notices Spider-Man. "Spider-Man and how about…Black Panther."

Spider-Man looks over to Black Panther who puts his helmet on and walks down. Sighing Spider-Man walks over.

"Who's that?" Wonder Woman asks.

"That's Spider-Man, he was the new student before you. He's pretty good, he was a hero before he even joined Super Hero High." Bumblebee said.

"We'll see." Wonder Woman said turning towards the match.

"We may be friends Spider-Man but don't think I will go easy on you." Black Panther said readying his claws.

"I'd be insulted if you did." Spider-Man said.

In the stands Catwoman was watching in the audience with a big smile on her face.

"Begin!" Coleson said as Spider-Man fires some webs at Black Panther's feet but using his claws he cuts himself free.

Lunging forward Black Panther swings his claws, but Spider-Man moves out of the way just dodging the claws.

"Whoa! Easy!" Spider-Man said shooting more webs at Black Panther who dodges and jumps out of the way.

Firing a web at the ceiling Spider-Man swings in to deliver a kick but Black Panther delivers a jump kick knocking Spider-Man to the ground.

"Okay not bad." Spider-Man groans as he picks himself up. 'Let's try something new.'

Firing two webs at his feet Black Panther tries to cut them off like last time but before he could Spider-Man pulls him towards him and delivers a powerful kick to his chest sending Black Panther tumbling backwards.

Picking himself up Black Panther sweeps his legs forcing Spider-Man to jump in the air to avoid it, but when he does Black Panther leaps after him and grabs him by the leg slamming him to the ground.

As Spider-Man rolls onto his back in pain he sees Black Panther dive down hoping to end it. Eyes widening, he shoots two webs to the ceiling and pulls himself out of striking range just as Black Panther lands on the ground.

"Sorry Panther but this spider isn't going down without a fight!" Spider-Man said swinging in and firing webs to tie up Black Panther's arms preventing him from cutting himself free.

Landing down across Spider-Man aims his web shooters to win the match when the school bell rang. "Alright class dismissed."

"Aw man. I almost had him." Spider-Man said as Black Panther broke out of the webs.

"Looks like time was the victor today Spider-Man. Maybe someday we can have a rematch, but next time without a clock to interrupt us." Black Panther said holding out his hand to shake.

"Don't count on winning next time Panther." Spider-Man smirks as they shook hands.

"So, Wonder Woman what do you think of Super Hero High?" Bumblebee asks.

"It's…interesting." Wonder Woman said looking at Spider-Man.

Catwoman looked at Spider-Man walking away and she licks her lips. "Here I come Spidey."

* * *

In the locker room Jaden was taking off his suit as he stepped into the showers unaware of Catwoman opening the door behind him.

'Whoo, T'Challa was tough. I almost lost that match.' Jaden thought as he turned on the hot water.

He was about to step in when his Spider sense went off. Turning around he grabs a hand when his eyes widen to see Catwoman standing behind him wearing only a towel.

"Catwoman! What are you doing here? This is the boys showers." Jaden said covering himself.

"Call me a curious cat who likes to take big risks and what I'm doing here or what I plan to do is you." Catwoman said as she dropped her towel to reveal her naked body to him causing Jaden to admire her figure.

Pushing him into the shower Catwoman closes the curtain allowing water to fall on top of them.

"C-Catwoman please…"

"Call me Selina. Catwoman's just my hero name." She grins pressing her breasts against his chest.

"S-Selina please I have someone." Jaden said trying to get out of this.

"You mean Barbara Gordon? I know you two had quite a session in her IT room." Selina said causing Jaden's eyes to widen. "Don't worry this cat was the only one who heard and let's just say this kitty is in heat after seeing you two."

Jaden pushes her back. "Look I'm flattered Selina, but this doesn't feel right."

"I beg to differ." Selina smirks feeling something hard poke her.

"Are you really saying no to a naked girl right in front of you?" Selina smirks.

"Believe me this taking a lot of willpower but I'm in love with—" Jaden let out a moan as Selina started stroking him.

"Shh. Just relax and enjoy." Selina shushes as she moved her hand up and down his length. "Remember our kiss? That was so hot."

Jaden moans as Selina started grinding her body against him.

"You know Jaden when I first saw you without your mask on, I became very curious." Selina grins.

"Curious?" Jaden pants as Selina moves closer making her inches from his face.

"And cats are curious about a lot of things. Like what we can do in here." She whispers seductively.

"S-Selina I—" Before Jaden could finish Selina kisses him on the lips.

Feeling the warm and soft motion of her lips Jaden reaches behind and squeezes her rear causing her to moan.

"Hmm this cat wants some cream." Lowering herself down she puts his length in her mouth and starts bobbing her head.

Between the pleasure of Selina's tongue swirling around him and the sensation of the shower water running down them Jaden found himself more and more drawn into this.

As the pleasure increased Jaden suddenly felt Selina take it out of her mouth as Jaden drops down Selina climbs on top of him and turns around presenting her entrance to him.

"Lick me Jaden, lick my pussy." Selina teases as it hovers over his face.

Leaning in to lick it Selina moans softly before rubbing his growing rod with her breasts.

The two of them continued their 69 position for a few minutes before they both let out a loud moan and climxing.

Climbing off each other Jaden looks to see Selina covered in his essence before she started licking some of it off.

"Mmm meow I could get used to this." Selina said getting under the water with him.

"Selina look you're an amazing girl, but I love Barbara, she's my girlfriend." Jaden said what he's been trying to tell her the whole time.

"Well I guess I'll just have to prove I can be a better one." Selina said kissing Jaden on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she walks out Jaden leans against the wall trying to figure out just what the heck he's gotten into.


	18. Superhero Troubles

**Chapter 18: Superhero Troubles**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. First off I want to say to all readers please stop asking me to update all the time. I work at my own pace so please respect that. Also for past reviewers, yes this is a harem story and don't worry I figured out how to make it work. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night as Jaden was laying in bed trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

'First Barbara now Selina likes me? Oh man what the heck do I do? Do I tell Barbara the truth or do I keep this a secret?' Jaden thought when he rolled over in his bed. "Girls. I never had this sort of problem before I became Spider-Man." Jaden sighs before trying to fall asleep.

The next morning Jaden was fast asleep in his room when the sun beams crept in from his window. As his door slowly opens Catwoman walks in to see Jaden sound asleep in bed.

Licking her lips she closes the door and gets down on all fours making her way towards him like a real cat.

She was about to climb on top of Jaden when suddenly his spider sense goes off. Waking up Jaden grabs Catwoman and pins her to the bed before snapping out of it and realizing who it was.

"Selina?" Jaden said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up and get you ready for the day." Selina smirks.

Jaden looks down to see the front part of Selina's leather suit was opened and he could see her naked body including an outline of her breasts straight down in between the zipper causing Jaden to blush and let go of her.

"S-Selina please we talked about this." Jaden said trying to grab his web shooters to escape but Selina grabs his arms.

"Oh don't be like that Jaden, let me have a little fun. Besides…you look like you could use it." She said looking down at his morning wood.

Jaden's eyes widen as Selina leans in and kisses him on the lips. Reaching one hand down she reaches down to his pants and strokes him causing Jaden to moan softly.

Enjoying the sensation so much Selina moves down and inserts his length in her mouth. Moaning Jaden grabs Selina by the back of her head surprising her as he pushes her head deeper again and again.

Selina moans as she swirls her tongue around Jaden's rod enjoying the rough side Jaden was giving her.

"Selina I'm gonna." Jaden gasps as he climaxes down her throat causing Selina to cough as she tries to drink it all down. "Sorry about that I guess I got a little carried away."

"I didn't mind." Selina said gulping the rest of it down. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Jaden looks at Selina walking away as she was swaying her hips seductively for him making Jaden even more confused than ever.

* * *

A few hours later, Spider-Man was in P.E class with the rest of the class watching Starfire was taking on multiple robots.

As the robots fired multiple blasts Starfire flies out of the way with ease before firing her starbolts at the robots destroying them as everyone cheered Spider-Man was staring off into space lost in thought.

'Man, just when I think I have things figured out something in my life changes making it difficult. I mean Selina's a nice girl and certainly knows how to make a guy feel amazing…but Barbara's my girlfriend and I'm happy being with her. So why do I feel any doubts?' He thought.

"Spider-Man? Spider-Man!" Wildcat calls out snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes sir?" Spider-Man asks.

"I was saying it's your turn." Wildcat said.

"Right sorry." Spider-Man said walking out to the center of the room.

As two large robots appeared in front of him Spider-Man took a fighting stance.

"Begin!" Wildcat said as Spider-Man shot two webs at one robot latching onto its arm, however the robot yanks him in causing Spider-Man to fly into its fist causing everyone to cringe as he hits the ground.

"That had to hurt." Bumblebee winces.

Wonder Woman looks at Spider-Man picking himself up just as the two robots moved towards him. "Look out!"

Spider-Man looks up to see one robot throwing another punch at him. Acting quickly, he jumps out of the way and onto the robot's head.

As the other robot throws a punch Spider-Man jumps off making it punch the other robot knocking it to the ground.

Spider-Man leaps into the air, but the robot extends its arms grabbing Spider-Man's leg yanking him to the ground.

Wildcat narrows his eyes as the robot pulls Spider-Man towards it.

"Oh no, no, no." Spider-Man said as he grew a stinger and cuts himself free and throws a punch making a hole in the robot ending the training session.

"Spider-Man! A word." Wildcat said walking up to him.

"Uh oh. That's never good." Beastboy said as Wildcat and Spider-Man walked out into the hall.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Spider-Man asks.

"Kid what's going on? You had like 10 chances to win, but you kept messing up. What's got you so distracted?" Wildcat asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's complicated." Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man, a superhero always needs to be able to put his personal problems second when being a hero. If a hero is distracted people get hurt or worse." Wildcat said grabbing his shoulder. "Figure this out."

"Okay." Spider-Man nods when the Save the Day alarm goes off. "Oh man."

"Looks like here's some practice for you. Get going!" Wildcat said as Spider-Man left with Beast Boy, Hawkgirl, Flash and Frost.

* * *

In Metropolis, a large reptilian like man was ripping the wheels off a bank truck, this was Killer Croc.

Reaching inside Croc pulls out multiple blocks of gold, but before he could run away with them a flash of red zooms past him and takes the gold.

"What the?" Killer Croc looks over to see Flash holding the gold.

"Sorry buddy but you need a card to get money from the bank." Flash smirks.

Killer Croc growls in frustration when he looks to see Hawkgirl and Beast Boy flying in with Spider-Man and Frost right behind them.

'Alright gotta focus, focus.' Spider-Man thought as Beast Boy turned into an Octopus and wrapped his tentacles around Killer Croc while Flash ran around Croc punching him multiple times.

Trying to snap out of it Spider-Man shoots his webs at Killer Croc, but he ends up latching onto Flash and gets pulled in crashing into Beast Boy knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow! Hey Spidey, what was that?" Beast Boy groans.

"Sorry BB." Spider-Man groans picking himself up.

Killer Croc swings his claws at Frost who makes a shield of ice blocking the attacks while Hawkgirl flew in and smacks her mace into him knocking him backwards.

"Hey Alligator!" Spider-Man said getting his attention. "See ya later!" Swinging in Spider-Man tries to kick him, but Killer Croc grabs his leg and slams him to the ground.

"You were saying." Killer Croc smirks readying his claws.

Spider-Man's eyes widen when Beast Boy turns into a rhino and rams into Killer Croc.

Flash runs over and gets Spider-Man out of the way.

"Dude what's going on? This should be easy for you." Flash said.

"I-I don't think I'm on my game today." Spider-Man sighs. "You guys lock him up, I'm going back to school."

"Spidey wait!" Flash said as Spider-Man fired his webs and swung away.

* * *

As the sun was setting Jaden was sitting on the roof with his mask off. Looking at his phone he watched footage of Killer Croc being hauled away in handcuffs.

"Guess they didn't need me after all." Jaden sighs.

"So this is where you were." A female voice said. Turning around Jaden saw Barbara walking up.

"Hey Barbara." Jaden said as she sat down next to him.

"I heard you left in the middle of the fight, what happened?" Barbara asks.

"It's…complicated." Jaden said.

"You can tell me Jaden. I'm here for you." Barbara said.

"Well…" Jaden pauses as he tries to figure out what to say. "Things here are just so…complicated. This place has me question everything, even our relationship."

Barbara looks at his face and saw he was struggling. Reaching out Barbara pulls him into a hug surprising him.

"Well that's one thing you never have to worry about." Barbara said.

"But I—"

"Jaden when we first started hanging out you were concerned about me finding out you were Spider-Man but when I found out it not only turned out fine in the end it made us closer than ever." Barbara said.

'Yeah but this I'm not so sure about.' Jaden thought as Barbara looks him in the eye.

"Jaden, you are the smartest, strongest and sweetest person I've ever met. I love you, do you love me?" Barbara asks.

Jaden looks into her eyes and he got lost in them as a smile formed. "Yes…I love you so much." Jaden said.

Leaning in Barbara kisses him on the lips. "See that's one problem checked off."

"You're the best." Jaden said.

"Anytime. Hey Jaden I've been meaning to ask you something. That Spider that bit you, I was wondering if I could research the powers it gave you."

"Well the spider's long gone. How are you gonna research it?" Jaden asks. Barbara leans in and plucks a hair from his head causing him to flinch. "Wow you are such a science nerd."

"So are you, we're perfect for each other." Barbara teases walking away.

Jaden rolls his eyes before looking at the sunset. "Alright no more excuses, no more whining. It's time to pull myself together."


	19. Aiding an Amazon

**Chapter 19: Aiding an Amazon**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I recently saw the new Captain Marvel movie and I'm pretty sure most of you have as well, first let me just say awesome movie. I really enjoyed. That being out of the way I think hope you like what I have planned. Also I'm pleased to say I have over 100 followers and favorites now! You guys rock! I hope you'll stick around for all the surprises I have to come. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Walking through the halls Spider-Man heads to his locker when he notices Katana, Harley and Bumblebee waiting in the student lounge as Wonder Woman walks out in her latest attempt at a new super suit.

She wore a long purple cape, large high heels and a W shaped crown.

"Ooh your new Super suit is smashing!" Harley said crushing an apple with her mallet to emphasize her point.

"You look good." Bumblebee said.

"Good is good but Crazy Quilt grades on creativity, craftsmanship and practicality so—" Before Wonder Woman could make a decision the Save the Day alarm went off.

"Save the Day Alarm!" Bumblebee said as they rushed out, but as Wonder Woman flew out her cape got stuck on Spidey's locker causing her to fly backwards and hit the ground.

Picking herself up Wonder Woman flew towards the door, but as she flew higher in the air the large W crown covered her eyes causing her to crash into the door and falls onto the ground. Running out to catch up with the others her heels get caught in the grass. When she takes off to fly a chunk of ground attaches to her shoes causing her to collapse.

"Luckily, this was just a drill." Principal Waller said as she looks to see all the super heroes of Super Hero High were outside.

As Cheetah laughed Spider-Man looked at Wonder Woman walked back to her room throwing her cape and crown in the trash.

* * *

In Barbara's IT room, Jaden was sitting down next to her as Barbara was working telling her about what happened at the drill.

"Yikes and I thought your suit designs were bad. No offense." Barbara cringes.

"None taken, guess I'm not the only hero who's screwed up here." Jaden said.

"You don't know the half of it." Turning towards the door Jaden and Barbara look to see Bumblebee walk in.

"How so?" Jaden asks.

"During her first flying test she got obliterated by the flying obstacle course and during her Weaponomics class she tied the teacher up with her lasso of truth." Bumblebee said.

"Wow seems like every new hero here gets embarrassed beyond belief." Jaden said.

"I want to talk to her, but I don't even know what I would say." Bumblebee said sitting down.

"I might know someone who knows what she's going through." Barbara said turning towards Jaden.

"Me?" Jaden said confused.

"Come on Jaden, you knew the hero business before you even got here. You know how to handle failure." Barbara said.

"I'm still trying to handle all my failures." Jaden said.

"You know maybe you're onto something Barbara, Jaden can help Wonder Woman learn from these mistakes and maybe can help her improve." Bumblebee said.

"Well I guess I can give it a shot. You won't get too jealous that I'm hanging out with another girl?" Jaden smirks looking at Barbara.

"I'll try to be strong." Barbara giggles.

* * *

As the sun was setting Jaden walks to Wonder Woman and Harley's room and knocks on the door. Opening the door Harley peeps out.

"Oh hey Spidey, what up?" Harley asks.

"Hey Harley, is your roommate here?" Jaden asks.

"Are you kidding? She's been moping all day and nothing I do seems to make her laugh." Harley said opening the door to reveal various joke items scattered on the floor and Wonder Woman laying on her bed depressed.

"Okay I'm stepping in." Jaden said walking over to Wonder Woman. "Get up and put on some regular clothes. We're going into town."

"I'm not in the mood." Wonder Woman said into her pillow.

"Look you can't let a few bad things get you down. It happens to everyone." Jaden said as Wonder Woman got up to face him.

"That's easy for you to say, I'm the Princess of Theymyscira. Everyone's expecting me to be an amazing hero and all I've done is mess up." She said.

'Princess? Whoa.' Jaden thought. "Well you're not gonna do any good if you just say on your bed doing nothing."

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood." Wonder Woman said.

"See Jaden, nothing's gonna get her out of that bed." Harley said.

"I got one option." Jaden said revealing he still had his web shooters on. Firing two webs at Wonder Woman's feet he yanks her out of bed and onto the floor.

"Not cool." Wonder Woman glared.

"You need this, now come on and get dressed." Jaden said as Harley threw red and gold t-shirt and a pair of jeans on her.

* * *

Up above in space a crater was flying through orbit when a piece breaks off it and flies towards Earth past the Justice League watchtower.

On it a man with green skin and a blue cape noticed it, this was Martian Manhunter.

"I sense something, but what is it?" He said to himself as the crater enters the atmosphere.

In a small lab multiple scientists were looking at the computer when one sees the crater flying in.

"Alert the boss, I think we have something." He said.

* * *

Down below Wonder Woman was glaring at Jaden as the two of them walked through the streets of Metropolis.

Jaden feeling the glares on the back of his head lets out a sigh.

"Why did you even bring me here?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Because you need a break from being a hero, everyone needs one once in a while." Jaden said turning to her. "Haven't you ever had a day just to be a regular teenager?"

"I was raised to the be the next leader of the amazons an honor that I have taken quite seriously." She said.

"I see." Jaden said when he notices an ice cream stand nearby. "Hey, have you ever had an ice cream cone?"

"What this ice cream?" Wonder Woman asks confused.

"Follow me." Jaden said leading her inside. "Two cones please."

"Coming right up." The vendor said handing Jaden two vanilla cones and Jaden gives them the money.

"Here you go." Jaden said handing a cone to Wonder Woman who examines it curiously before taking a taste and instantly her eyes widen.

"Great Hera this stuff is amazing." She smiles.

"There's that smile." Jaden smirks in victory as Wonder Woman at her cone. "Hey I don't think I ever got your name."

"What do you mean? It's Wonder Woman." She said.

"No I mean your real name. I mean my name is Jaden Cooper, you had to have had a name before you came to school, didn't you?" Jaden asks.

"Oh well it's Diana." She said nervously.

"That's a very pretty name." Jaden smiles.

"So uh…what do you do when you're not being…well you know?" Diana asks.

"Follow me." Jaden said as they went to the mall.

Looking at all the stores Diana started to feel better as she forgot all the stress from being a Superhero.

"Hey Jaden, can I ask you something?" Diana asks.

"Sure, what's up?"

"How did you figure out what you wanted to do? You know with this whole hero thing?" Diana asks.

"Well the truth is I'm still struggling, everything in this school is a lot harder than when I was just doing this by myself." Jaden admits.

"But you're able to figure things out. You got your suit, your gear, how are you able to handle all that stuff when people expect so much from you?" Diana asks.

"Well it's because even though people want me to be something I gotta be myself first. Like take what we're doing right now." Jaden said gesturing around them. "What are we doing?"

"We're hanging out at the mall like everyone else here." Diana said looking around.

"Exactly, we're having a normal life. Which is what I had long before I came to this school or even became a hero. I'm able to because I stay true to who I am, I'm me. To everyone at the school you see me just as Spider-Man, but I'm also Jaden Cooper. If you want to figure things out, stop being just Wonder Woman and be Diana as well." Jaden said.

"Wow, that was wisdom worthy of Athena." Diana smiles.

"Thank you, so feel better?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah, a lot better." Diana said as they left to return back to school.

Leaving the mall they heard some garbage cans rattle and a screaming. Looking to each other they run down the alley to see a mugger robbing a mother and her child.

"Alright folks let's make this easy and nobody gets hurt." The mugger said pointing a gun at them surprising Jaden and Diana.

"Jaden we got to stop him." Diana said about to rush at him when Jaden stops her.

"Hold on we can't just rush in, we can protect ourselves but they can't." Jaden whispers.

"Then what do we do? We can't just do nothing." Diana said worried.

Jaden looks around and picks up a garbage can lid and hands it to Diana.

"What's this for?"

"I got an idea, but do you trust me?" Jaden asks.

"What?" Diana turns to him.

"Do you trust me?" Jaden asks again holding out his hand.

"Uh yes." Diana nods slightly.

"Then hold this and get ready to throw." Jaden said grabbing Diana's hand surprising her.

"Wait Jaden what are you?" Before Diana could finish Jaden launches her into the air surprising her.

Diana flies over the mugger and throws the trash can lid hitting the mugger in the head causing him to fall to the ground.

Running in quickly Jaden grabs the gun and runs to the family.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asks as Diana runs over to them.

"You-You saved us. Thank you so much." The mother smiles.

"You're a superhero." The daughter smiles looking at Diana.

"What? No I'm not a—" Diana looks to Jaden's smiling face as he nods a small blush appears on her face as she smiles down at the child. "Yeah I guess I am."

* * *

Back at Super Hero High, Diana was still smiling after her save. "I can't believe I did that."

"And you didn't need anything special to do it." Jaden said.

"No…but I did have some pretty awesome backup." Diana said causing Jaden to chuckle.

"So think you got it figured out?" Jaden asks as they arrive at Diana's room.

"Yeah I think I do, thanks Jaden." Diana said giving him a hug before walking into her.

Opening her closet she saw two silver wristbands. "Time for me to be me."

* * *

On the outskirts of Metropolis a crater crashes to the ground and from it a black symbiote emerged from the crater.

The symbiote looked around as if it was studying the new location when all of a sudden multiple trucks and men arrive and surround the being.

One person traps the symbiote in a container preventing it from escaping.

"We have it sir." The man said turning to a figure exiting a car.

"Excellent, send it to my lab at once. I want this thing thoroughly examined." The figure said.

"Yes sir." As they drove away the words OSCORP were labeled across the trucks as we saw the grinning face of Norman Osborne watching the symbiote try to escape.


	20. Marvelous New Student

**Chapter 20: Marvelous New Student**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I got the idea to do this one after seeing the Captain Marvel movie, if anyone's seen it they'll know what scene I used from it. I wanted to get one more chapter in before the new Avengers Endgame comes out. I'm excited to see that. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Super Hero High, Spider-Man was walking to Robotics and Technology his favorite subject. Making his way inside he sat down at his seat.

"Welcome Spider-Man." A voice said from the computers.

"Hey Jarvis." Spider-Man said.

This was Jarvis, a computer program created by Prof. Will Magnus to help run the school more efficiently and with a little SHIELD tech he's been able to do just that.

"Jarvis, is everyone present and accounted for?" A male voice asks.

"All present Mr. Magnus." Jarvis said as a man with black hair, a green vest and a lollipop in his mouth walked out to greet the class. This was Will Magnus.

"I trust all of you are ready fort today's lesson. Today we'll be working on creating ideas for your very own vehicles." He said.

"Really vehicles?" Spider-Man said not impressed.

As all the students were going over their design ideas Prof. Magnus looks over to see Spider-Man not really into it.

"Spider-Man, does my subject seem boring to you?" He said walking over to his desk getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry sir it's just I don't really think I need a vehicle." Spider-Man said.

"Oh really, care to offer an explanation?" He smirks.

"Well I've never needed one before because I can just do my whole web swinging thing." Spider-Man said.

"A valid reason, but let me ask you something how fast would it take for you to swing across downtown?" He asks.

"Uh about 20 minutes." Spider-Man shrugged.

"What if I said I could help get through that in less than half the time?" Prof. Magnus grins getting Spider-Man to look at him getting his full attention. "So Spider-Man, interested now?"

"You bet." Spider-Man nods as he took out a sketchpad and started trying to figure out ideas when suddenly Beastboy burst into the class flailing his arms.

"You guys! You're not gonna believe this!" Beastboy said excited.

"Beastboy, what's going on?" Katana asks.

"It's Captain Marvel, she's coming to Super Hero High!" Beastboy said causing everyone to gasp.

"No way. Justice League member Captain Marvel?" Bumblebee said standing up.

"Now class I know this exciting, someone like Captain Marvel showing up but please I ask that you all—" But before Prof. Magnus could finish the entire class ran out excited. "Calm down. Jarvis please hold onto today's lecture notes for next class." Prof. Magnus sighs.

"Right away sir." Jarvis said.

* * *

In the halls Spider-Man was listening in on the how excited people were about Captain Marvel coming to school and how they would finally meet an actual member of the Justice League.

"I've heard of Captain Marvel, how she's one of the founding members and is one of the toughest female heroes of all time." Wonder Woman said.

'I wonder what she's like compared to Superman and Batman?' Spider-Man thought thinking about his own experiences with the League members he's met.

As he walked down the hall, he passed by Principal Waller's office to see she was already talking with someone.

Looking inside he saw the woman had blonde hair, a red and blue suit with a star symbol on her chest, this was Captain Marvel.

"Whoa it's her." Spider-Man said about to take a step backwards when something stretched out behind him and tripped him causing him to fall to the ground. "Where did that come from?" He asks when he heard a laughter in front of him.

Looking up he saw a teenage girl around his age with tan skin, long brown hair, a blue mask, and a long blue suit with a lightning bolt running down it. This was Ms. Marvel.

"Hey there." She waves.

"I don't recall seeing you around here before." Spider-Man said as he picked himself up. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"The name's Ms. Marvel, student to Captain Marvel who is only the greatest superhero to ever live." She smiles pointing to herself.

"Always so humble." Captain Marvel smirks as she and Principal Waller walked out.

"Spider-Man, so nice of you to introduce yourself to our newest student." Principal Waller said.

"Wait new student? I thought she just said she was yours." He said pointing to Captain Marvel.

"Ms. Marvel is an exceptional student, but I'm too busy to teach her everything she needs to know, so I called in a favor from Waller and asked if she could let Ms. Marvel come to school here. By the way, how's Fury doing?" Captain Marvel asks.

"You know him?" Spider-Man said surprised.

"Let's just say if Fury hadn't gotten involved with my problems, he wouldn't be wearing that eyepatch of his." Captain Marvel chuckles.

"Wait you're the reason Fury only has one eye?" Spider-Man asks surprised.

"It's a long story." Waller said glaring at Captain Marvel.

"Because of me SHIELD has a no cat policy." Captain Marvel said.

"You know what that means?" Spider-Man asks looking at Ms. Marvel.

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

"Anyway, Spider-Man why don't you show Ms. Marvel around the school?" Waller suggests.

"Yeah, preferably the cafeteria. I haven't eaten all day." Ms. Marvel said holding her stomach causing Spider-Man to chuckle.

"Follow me." Spider-Man said leading her down the hall.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel sat down and we're talking.

"So what's it like learning from a Justice League member?" Spider-Man asks.

"Well to be honest I started off with the whole independent hero thing for awhile and then Captain Marvel noticed me." Ms. Marvel said.

"Cool, me too." Spider-Man said when he noticed he left his drink on the counter. "Aw man."

"Hang on, I've got it." Ms. Marvel stretches her arm across the room and grabs his drink and hands it to him.

"Whoa, now that's a cool power." Spider-Man said.

"You know it is." She smirks. "So if you had to do the whole independent hero thing, what made you choose to come to this school?"

"Well I realized I was an okay by myself but I if I came here I could be an even better hero and I'm not gonna lie, I think I made the right choice." He smiles.

"I know exactly how you feel." Ms. Marvel smiles.

"You do? Cool." Spider-Man said as they fist bumped. "Hey if you do well on your first Save the Day Alarm, I'll show you to our favorite hangouts when we're not heroes."

"You got a deal Spidey." Ms. Marvel said when she notices them putting more Super Cake on the counter. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She was about to grab it when Harley appears next to her.

"As the old saying goes Let me eat cake!" Harley laughs.

"It's Let them eat cake, which I plan to do." Ms. Marvel said extending her hand and grabs the slice.

"Hey give that back!" Harley said racing after her with Ms. Marvel laughing as she ran off.

"Something tells me she's gonna fit in just fine." Spider-Man chuckles.


	21. Hero of the Month

**Chapter 21: Hero of the Month**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I thought this would be the best way to celebrate the anniversary of this story. I got the idea for this from my buddy masters123lfm thanks again. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the students of Super Hero High were going about their business the school TV turned on to reveal Principal Waller.

"Morning students. Today Super Hero High is pleased to announce the Hero of the Month is none other than our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Waller said as an image of Spider-Man appeared on screen.

"Already a web slinging superhero before coming to this school Spider-Man is most known for his battle with the Sinister Six where he defeated the supervillains Doc Ock, Electro, Kraven, the Beetle, the Rhino and the Vulture saving the school." Waller said showing Spider-Man defeating every single one of those villains.

The video changed to show an interview with Zatanna. "Spider-Man has many neat tricks up his sleeve.

The video shows Spider-Man facing off against Killer Croc. As Killer Croc swings his claws Spider-Man blocks them with his stingers before jumping backwards and firing multiple webs at Killer Croc tying him up.

Next to interview was Star Sapphire. "He's really smart, I mean he even tutors."

The video showed Star Sapphire struggling with her homework when Spidey dropped in from above and checking her answer. "Try checking your angles again. You got Sine and Cosine mixed up again." Spider-Man said.

Nodding Star Sapphire rewrote her answers and showed it to him which he gives her the thumbs up indicating she got it right.

"Spider-Man is one of a kind and he's always there when you need help." Wonder Woman said as the video showed the two of them working on ideas for Wonder Woman's new super suit.

"Alright so what if we added that instead of that?" Spider-Man suggests.

"Yeah, that could work." Wonder Woman nods as Spider-Man shoots a web across the screen and grabs her metal wristbands.

Putting them on Wonder Woman looks to Spider-Man who nods thinking they would work great.

The next interview showed Katannar. "He is a loyal friend and a great hero to have by your side."

The scene changed to show Katanna and Spider-Man facing the Beetle. As they dodged his missile attacks Spider-Man shoots a web at Katanna's back and yanks her out of the way of fire before swinging her around so she could deliver the final blow knocking Beetle to the ground.

Finally, as Spider-Man was crawling along the ceiling the camera pointed right at him.

"Huh? Me, Hero of the Month? Wow…I don't know what to say." Spider-Man said surprised.

"Spider-Man, our Hero of the month." Principal Waller said ending the video.

* * *

As he walked to the student lounge Spider-Man took off his mask as he was about to enter the room when Ms. Marvel stands up behind a table of snacks.

"There he is! The man of the hour!" She said as multiple students stood up and applauded him.

"Whoa what's going on?" Jaden asks.

"What's it look like? It's a party for you Hero of the Month." Cyborg said.

"Seriously?" Jaden smiles.

"Such an honorable nomination is worthy of celebrating." Iron Fist said.

"So don't just stand there." T'Challa smirks.

"Ah what the heck. Hit it Harley!" Jaden said as Harley turns on the music.

Walking over to the snack table Jaden saw a beautiful looking cake when Katana walked up with her sword drawn.

"What kind of piece would you like?" Katana asks.

"Uh corner piece please." Jaden said as Katana knocks the cake into the air. Swinging her sword, she gracefully cuts it into multiple pieces and a corner piece lands right on the plate she was holding out for him. "Wow that was impressive. Thanks, Katanna."

"Tatsu."

"Huh?"

"That's my real name, Tatsu Yamashiro. I thought since we hang out a lot, I should tell you." She said nervously.

"Thanks, Tatsu I really appreciate that you trust me with this." Jaden smiles causing her to blush softly.

"Cake?" She said holding it up.

"I'd love some." Jaden said taking a bite. "Mmm that's good. I'll see you later Tatsu have fun."

As he walked off Katanna couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Reappa dniheb mih." A voice said as Jaden's Spider Sense went off. Turning around he saw Zatanna appear out of a puff of smoke.

Tipping her hat to him confetti shoots out of her hat before revealing a banner that said CONGRATS. "Hey Spidey."

"Hey Zee." Jaden chuckles brushing confetti off him.

"Enjoy your party while it lasts because soon, I'm gonna be the Hero of the Month." Zatanna said determined.

"So what exactly does it mean if you're Hero of the Month? Everyone is acting like it's a really big deal." Jaden asks.

"It is, because now that you're named Hero of the Month, you're automatically nominated for the Hero of the Year award. It's only the biggest honor the school can give." Zatanna said.

"Wow, I wonder what it would be like to win?" Jaden asks.

"Well every student here wants a piece of that award, so you'll have to work hard to get it." Zatanna said.

"But can we still have fun in the meantime?" Jaden asks.

"Oh definitely." Zatanna leans in and kisses Jaden on the cheek. "Enjoy the party." She said walking away swaying her hips.

"Man, what is with these girls?" Jaden asks when he gets a text. Reaching for his phone he was about to look at it when a whip wraps around his hand. "Oh no."

Being yanked onto the dance floor Jaden finds himself face to face with Catwoman. "Hey Jaden." She purrs.

"Oh uh hey Selina." Jaden said nervously.

"I just thought I would congratulate you on your award." She said.

"Uh no thanks you really don't have to." Jaden said when Selina yanked him into a kiss on the lips. 'Why am I starting to enjoy this?'

As Wonder Woman was eating an ice cream cone, she looks over to see Selina resting her head on Jaden's shoulder when a cold feeling entered her body.

"What is this feeling inside of me? I don't understand why I should even care I-I mean it's not like Jaden and I are anything more than just friends." She said but the cold feeling didn't go away.

Eventually Jaden escaped Selina's grip and made his way out of the room to check his phone for the earlier text to see it was from Barbara smiling Jaden opened it and made his way to his room, but when he did, he saw the door was unlocked.

Walking inside he had his web shooters at the ready until he saw that the light to the bathroom was on. "Huh?" Walking over he saw that the door opened to reveal Barbara's head.

"About time you showed up." Barbara said.

"Sorry my friends threw me a little party to say congrats." Jaden said.

"Well I thought we could have a little time by ourselves to celebrate." Barbara said.

"Oh what did you have in mind?" Jaden asks interested.

"Well right now I was about to take a nice long hot shower and right now all I'm wearing are my glasses." Barbara hints.

"Oh really." Jaden said liking where this was going. "Any chance there's room for one more?"

"Sure, but I think you're a little overdressed for it." Barbara smirks closing the door and turning on the shower.

Grinning Jaden takes off his suit and follows his girlfriend into the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile directly below OSCORP in Doc Ock's old lab Norman Osborn was going through what experiments Doc Ock worked on before he betrayed him to form the Sinister Six.

In the corner of the room he saw several Doc Ock drones assembled and all the files Norman gave him on the students of Super Hero High including Spider-Man before he joined them.

Going to the big computer Norman types on the keyboard bringing up data on he collected followed by a picture of Spider-Man. When he got to the name of the file Norman typed in one word, Goblin.


	22. Venom

**Chapter 22: Venom**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write I'm even introducing a few side pairings thought up in this one. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The day finally came when Wonder Woman would unveil her new super suit. Sitting in the seats were Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel.

"So she finally figured out the right suit?" Ms. Marvel asks.

"Yep, I just hope it goes well." Spider-Man said.

"Peeking from behind a curtain Wonder Woman looks out to see Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel giving her the thumbs up.

"Alright, let the grading begin." Prof. Crazy Quilt said.

Punching through a brick wall Wonder Woman walks out in a red top with the golden W across her chest, blue pants, silver bangles, red boots her lasso of truth strapped to her waist and a golden headband.

"Wow, she looks awesome." Ms. Marvel said.

Spider-Man watches her walk down the runway when suddenly the Save the Day alarm goes off.

"Trouble!" Spider-Man said standing up.

"Let's go!" Wonder Woman said as the three of them ran out of the room to see Principal Waller standing outside. "What's going on?"

"It's Mr. Fox. He took his invisible Jet Pack for a test run and crashed into the Amethyst." Waller said pointing to the top of the school where Weaponomics Professor Lucius Fox was dangling for his life.

"Help! Help me!" He yells.

"This is why I don't do Invisible. Something always goes wrong and you can't see what." Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man, save Mr. Fox I'll secure the Amethyst." Wonder Woman said flying up with Spider-Man climbing up the building.

Making their way to the top Wonder Woman grabs the Ameythst and holds it steady while Spider-Man climbs up it towards Prof. Fox.

"Hang on Professor. I got ya." Spider-Man said growing a stinger and cutting him free from the jetpack causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ms. Marvel!" Wonder Woman calls out.

"I'm on it! Embiggen!" Ms. Marvel said as she grew ten times in size and caught Mr. Fox in her hands before placing him safely on the ground.

"Spidey give me some webs to secure this." Wonder Woman said.

Nodding Spider-Man fires multiple webs around the Amethyst securing it in place.

"Looks good, inspection past." Wonder Woman said when she noticed a familiar face on the other side of the large crystal. "Cheetah?"

"No fair! I was gonna save Mr. Fox. No fair! No fair! No fair!" Cheetah whines before slipping and grabbing onto the jet pack strap.

"I got you." Wonder Woman said taking out her lasso.

"Not the Lasso of Truth!" Cheetah panics as she fell to the ground, but Wonder Woman caught her in her lasso.

"Way to go!" Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man cheer as Wonder Woman lowers Cheetah down.

"Wonder Woman ruins everything. I was supposed to save Mr. Fox that's why I rigged his Jetpack. I wanted to be Hero of the Month and—" Cheetah gasps covering her mouth.

"Wait, what else Cheetah?" Waller asks.

"I sabotaged Wonder Woman's flying test and I tripped her so she would land in the fountain, I also ruined her Weaponomics demo on purpose and I replaced her face cream with toothpaste, but it didn't even make her break out." Cheetah confesses.

"Huh? So I guess your terrible first week was all because of Cheetah." Spider-Man said.

"And that explains why my skin is so minty fresh." Diana said.

"You're gonna be in detention for a long time." Waller said as she and Mr. Fox escorted Cheetah inside.

"Ahem." Prof. Crazy Quilt said clearing his throat.

"I guess I should get back to my Supersuit final." Wonder Woman said.

"That won't be necessary, the finals are over." He said.

"But she had to leave to save the day." Ms. Marvel said.

"I know and I saw her suit it action…it was one of the best examples I've ever seen. A+." He said handing it to Wonder Woman.

"Wow, we saved the day and you passed you class." Spider-Man said.

"Thanks for helping me out through all of it." Wonder Woman smiles.

"Hey that's what friends do." Spider-Man smiles when Ms. Marvel pulls them both into a group hug.

"And how about our awesome Teamwork? Seriously I think the three of us should work together more often because we are so awesome together." Ms. Marvel smiles causing Wonder Woman to blush as her face was inches from Spider-Man's.

"Uh maybe." Wonder Woman said.

* * *

That night Jaden was walking out of his dorm room with his phone in his hands.

"So Jaden, you coming for movie night?" Harry asks on the other line.

"You know it Harry, and your dad is cool with all this?" Jaden asks.

"Please my dad never pays attention to anything. He just leaves money for us and we have a blast." Harry smirks.

"Alright Harry, I'll be there soon." Jaden smirks when Diana walks out her room and spots him.

"Hey Jaden!" Diana waves getting his attention.

"Oh hey Diana what's up?" Jaden asks as Ms. Marvel, Bumblebee, Black Panther, Barbara and Vixen walked out in civilian clothes.

"We're all going out to celebrate want to come?" Diana asks.

"Can't I'm going over to my friend Harry's place for movie night. All my friends are gonna be there." Jaden said.

"And you didn't invite me?" Barbara smirks.

"Uh well I mean I don't want to ditch my old friends." Jaden said nervously.

"I would like to meet your friends. It would be nice to night as normal teens." Bumblebee said.

"Could be a great bonding exercise for us." T'Challa said.

Jaden paused to think about this before gesturing for them to follow him.

* * *

At Harry's Penthouse, Harry was sitting on the couch watching the news when Norman walks by.

"I'll be spending the night at the office. I've left a thousand dollars in case you get hungry." Norman said adjusting his tie.

"Okay dad." Harry said tired of that excuse.

Making his way out Norman takes out his phone as it rang. "I'll be done soon have it ready for testing."

An hour later, Jaden and the others arrive a Harry's penthouse.

"Whoa, Jaden you didn't tell us that you knew someone this loaded." Ms. Marvel said.

"Yeah but for some reason Harry prefers hanging with me at my house rather than here." Jaden said opening the door to see Harry, Miles, MJ and Kitty dancing to music, eating Pizza and drinking sodas.

"Hey there he is!" Miles smiles.

"Hey guys." Jaden smiles.

"Funny I don't remember you guys from school." Harry said looking at the teens from Super Hero High.

"I invited them Harry I thought this way my new friends and old friends could hang out together." Jaden said.

"Hello friends of Jaden my name is Diana."

"Hi I'm Karen." Bumblebee said.

"Greetings, I am T'Challa."

"My name's Mari." Vixen said.

"And I'm Kamala nice to meet ya."

"Whoa." Miles said staring at Karen as a small blush appeared on his face.

"So do you have enough food for us?" Barbara asks.

"I guess since you know Jaden, I can let you guys hang here." Harry shrugs.

"You're the best." Jaden said.

"You know it Cooper." Harry said as they fist bumped.

* * *

At OSCORP, Norman arrives to see symbiote smashing against the glass trying to break free, but it was to no avail.

"How long has it been doing that?" Norman asks.

"Just recently sir the symbiote seems to be in desperate need of something." A scientist said.

"And what of the other tests?" Norman asks.

"All successful sir."

"Excellent." Norman nods. 'With the Symbiote's powers combined with my Spider-Man super soldiers nothing will stand in my way.'

Looking over Norman saw one scientist was watching the news. Walking over he was about to tell him off when he noticed it was a video of Spider-Man, Wonder Woman and Ms. Marvel saving Mr. Fox earlier.

"I see so Waller has some new heroes at her school." Norman said.

From the cage, the symbiote was watching Spider-Man's fighting style and became interested.

"In other news, a Kryptonian spaceship has crashed landed in the town of Smallville more news on that and its occupant later tonight."

Mustering up all its strength it broke out of the glass container and took the form of a raging monster who smashed out of the room.

"Would someone like to tell me what on earth just happened?" Norman asks.

"All the experiments on the symbiote seemed to have turned it into a creature of pure anger…pure Venom."

"Venom huh?" Norman said narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Back at Harry's penthouse, Karen was sitting down drinking a can of soda when Miles walks over to her.

"Uh hey." He said getting her attention.

"Hey yourself." Karen said.

"I'm Miles."

"Nice to meet you." Karen said when Miles sits down next to her. "Pretty fun party."

"Yeah, me, Jaden and Kitty used to do these all the time when we were in Middle School and as time went on the more friends we made joined in. So, I don't suppose there's anyway you can tell me which Superhero you are." Miles smirks causing Karen to giggle.

"Sorry, secret identity." Karen teases.

As the music played Jaden, T'Challa and Mari were watching Kitty break out and dance.

"Still got your awesome moves Kitty." Jaden said.

"Never lost them Jaden." Kitty smirks grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor with her.

Mari looks to T'Challa who looks back at her.

"So do they have dancing in Wakanda?" Mari asks.

"We do." T'Challa nods when Mari grabs his hand and pulls him into a dance surprising him.

Near the snacks Harry looks over and smirks.

"Uh oh Kitty's got Jaden hooked."

"Huh?" Barbara, Diana and MJ look over to see Kitty dancing very close to Jaden causing the three girls to get jealous wishing they were dancing with Jaden.

'What the heck is she doing hanging around MY Jaden like that?' Barbara thought.

'This feeling, why does it happen whenever I see another girl with Jaden? What is happening to me?' Diana thought.

As they were partying Jaden's Spider Sense went off like crazy giving him a headache.

"Are you alright Jaden?" Kitty asks.

"Uh be right back, bathroom." Jaden said running out of the room. He opened the first door he saw and when he looked inside, he saw Miles and Karen making out in a closet and quickly closes the door heading into the bathroom.

Rushing to the sink Jaden splashes water on his face trying to figure out what was going on when his Spider sense went off like crazy causing him to turn around as he heard a rumbling noise coming from the toilet.

Suddenly Venom burst out of the toilet and lets out a roar alerting Jaden and the rest of the penthouse.

"Uh did someone leave the TV on?" MJ asks in fear.

Suddenly from the top of the stairs Jaden was knocked down them as everyone looked to see Venom let out another roar following Jaden.

"Uh Harry I know this is your house and all but you all should probably get safety." Kamala said.

"What about you guys?" Harry asks.

"We can handle this." T'Challa said.

As Barbara and Mari led them all to the elevator T'Challa activated his necklace and turned into Black Panther.

"You guys go change we got this." Jaden said appearing in his Spider-Man outfit.

Spider-Man fires webs at it but Venom dodges the attack and lunges at Black Panther attaching itself to him.

"Panther!" Spider-Man gasps as Venom possessed him.

Making his claws grow twice in size Venom lunges at him knocking them both through the window.

Firing a web Spider-Man pulls himself to safety while Venom uses his claws to scale the building chasing after Spider-Man who jumps onto the rooftop where he meets up with Vixen, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee and Ms. Marvel.

"What are we dealing with?" Bumblebee asks when Venom jumps onto the roof.

"That. It's some weird substance that can attach itself to people." Spider-Man points.

"Well let see if we can rip it off! Embiggen!" Ms. Marvel said growing her hands and ripping Venom off Black Panther but just as she was about to throw him Venom ended up attaching itself to her. "Hey! Get off me!" She said struggling to break free.

"Ms. Marvel!" Wonder Woman gasps as Venom possesses her. Extending its arms Venom attempts to grab them but they all jump out of the way.

"Close Range attacks won't work. Switch to long range." Wonder Woman said as Spider-Man fired webs at Venom but it just absorbed them and smirked.

"Uh oh." Spider-Man's eyes widen as Venom punches him in the face knocking him backwards.

"Spider-Man!" Wonder Woman gasps as she throws her lasso of truth which wraps around Venom's arm.

Grabbing the end Venom yanks Wonder Woman in and punches her in the face.

Venom aims his tentacles at Bumblebee who quickly shrinks down and fires her stingers at Venom who shrieks in pain.

Picking himself up Spider-Man saw the light from the blasts were hurting it giving him an idea.

"Bumblebee look out!" Spider-Man fires an electro web at Venom causing it to scream in pain. "Come on Ms. Marvel! You gotta fight it!"

Ms. Marvel groans as she tries to free herself when Spider-Man sees Wonder Woman's lasso of truth.

Grabbing it he throws the lasso which wraps around Venom allowing him to rip it off Ms. Marvel and throw him across the roof.

Ms. Marvel slowly drops to her knees worn out as Wonder Woman and Bumblebee run over to her.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asks as Ms. Marvel groans in pain holding her side.

"Where is that thing?" She asks as they look to see Spider-Man facing off against Venom.

Meanwhile climbing up the fire escape Mary Jane, Harry and Barbara were making their way up to the roof.

"MJ I really don't think this is a good idea." Harry said.

"This is a big scoop and as Lois' co reporter I have to report this." MJ said holding out her camera phone.

"Wow you're as driven as Jaden is." Barbara said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." MJ said as they reached the top to see Venom slam Spider-Man down before enveloping him.

"NO!" Wonder Woman, Bumblebee and Vixen gasp as a large muscular venom with a white spider logo appeared.

"We are Venom!" It declared as Black Panther and Ms. Marvel looked up in shock.

Rushing towards Vixen he fires multiple tendrils to which she jumps out of the way to which Venom relatiates with multiple blasts.

Using her silver bangles Wonder Woman appears in front of them and deflects the attack.

"Amazing." MJ said recording it.

"Do you see Jaden up there?" Harry asks when Venom notices the three of them and grins.

"Harry, no!" Jaden said from inside Venom.

Letting out a scream Spider-Man appears from out of Venom and punches him in the face. "Stay…away…from my friends!" He roars punching Venom multiple times.

As everyone watched the fight in awe Spider-Man looks to see they were between two power generators.

"Alright big guy you want to be Spider-Man well I got something that will shock you!" Spider-Man said as he activated his electro webs again creating a giant electric blast that completely destroyed Venom.

Down below on the streets Norman pulls up just in time to see the attack.

"What in the?" Norman asks as he made his way up.

Back on the roof Spider-Man falls to his knees as Black Panther walks over to him.

"That was a risky move, you're lucky to be alive." Black Panther said helping him up.

"Ugh tell me about it." Spider-Man groans when Ms. Marvel rushed over and hugs him tightly.

"That was so cool! You saved me from that, that thing! Spidey you are the best!" Ms. Marvel said acting like his biggest fan.

"Uh thanks." Spider-Man said blushing underneath his mask.

"Have you guys seen my friend Jaden?" Harry asks climbing onto the roof.

"Don't worry he's safe." Vixen said.

"I made sure of it." Spider-Man said.

"Good, he's my best friend." Harry said when Norman and security arrived on the roof.

"You destroyed it!" Norman said before noticing all the glares and quickly changed his mood. "Good, get the heroes some help."

* * *

Later that night Jaden was with Harry, Kitty, Miles and MJ as they cleaned up the damage from the attack.

"Sorry our night turned into such a disaster." Jaden said.

"Jaden it's not like it's your fault an alien attacked us." Kitty said sweeping.

"Besides it wasn't so bad." Harry said.

"I'll say. I got Karen's phone number." Miles grins showing a piece of paper.

"Whoo! Go Miles!" They all cheered when Norman walks in.

"I'm just glad all you kids are safe. You're lucky Spider-Man came." Norman said.

"Yeah dad, hooray for Spider-Man." Harry rolls his eyes.

"I'll have the limo take your friends back to their families." Norman said when he noticed a piece of the symbiote was on his piano picking up an empty water bottle Norman puts it inside when everyone wasn't looking.

"So Mr. Osborn any new projects?" Jaden asks picking up trash.

"Why yes, in fact, I'm working on an independent one at this very moment." Norman grins putting the symbiote in his pocket. 'This time not even Spider-Man and his friends will be able to stop it.'


	23. Daily Planet

**Chapter 23: Daily Planet**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you have been asking when I do the first Superhero Girls movie and I'm almost there. Just a few more chapters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Metropolis as Lois, MJ and Jaden were walking to Daily Planet the local news station of Metropolis.

"I can't believe we actually got an interview with one of the reporters here. How'd you do it Lois?" MJ asks.

"It took weeks of finding someone who would give us a chance until I finally found one." Lois said before turning around to see Jaden carrying their camera. "Thanks again for coming on such short notice."

"You girls really need to find a cameraman who's willing to stay aboard." Jaden said.

"We're trying tiger, but that's easier said than done." MJ giggles.

"Besides, it gives me an excuse to hang out with you." Lois said wrapping her arms around him causing MJ to glare.

"Uh Lois, we have a meeting." MJ said tapping her watch for emphasis.

"Right, right." Lois said as they walked inside to see a man with black hair and glasses, this was Clark Kent.

"Hello there." Clark smiles walking up to them.

"Mr. Kent thanks again for doing this for us." MJ said.

"Oh please, there's no need to be so formal call me Clark." He chuckles.

"Hello Clark, my name is Lois Lane this is my co-reporter Mary Jane Watson and our cameraman Jaden Cooper." Lois introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Clark smiles. "You came here at an interesting time, we got a new Chief." Clark said leading them to the elevator. "Tell me do you two plan to be reporters?"

"Oh yes sir. We want to be the official reporters for all things superhero." Lois said.

"Well that's quite a goal. What about you Jaden? You've been silent." Clark said turning to him.

"I'm not really into this whole news stuff. I'm just here to support these two." Jaden said gesturing to the camera.

"Nothing wrong with that. It just shows Chivalry is not dead girls." Clark said as the two girls giggle.

As they arrive at Clark's floor, they saw so many reporters typing stories, looking at interviews and creating the paper for the next day.

"Wow." Lois and MJ said in awe.

"Pretty neat huh?" Clark said when a woman walks up to them.

"Clark, the new Chief wants to see you in his office." She said.

As the four of them walk inside they saw a man with brown hair, a mustache and a suit. This was J. Jonah Jameson. "Kent, I don't recall this newsroom being a playground." He said pointing to Jaden, Lois and MJ.

"These are the rookie reporters I told you about sir, I invited them in today so they could see how we do things here in hopes they'll want to work for us." Clark said.

"Aw playing the cards early. Not bad Kent, but I want to talk to you about this column you wrote for the Superhero section." Jameson said showing a picture of students of Super Hero High battling the Rhino. "What is he doing on the front page?" He asks pointing to Spider-Man.

"Who Spider-Man? What's wrong with that? He was part of the team that saved the city from the Rhino when he broke out of prison." Clark said.

"Yeah he's one of Super Hero High's best." Lois said.

"We were recording when he saved the school from the Sinister 6, he's an amazing hero." MJ said causing Jaden to smile hearing that.

"He's not a hero, he's a public menace." Jameson said instantly causing Jaden's smile to go away.

"But sir, he's got lots of potential, don't forget he also stopped a train robbery that same night and saved all the people on board." Clark said.

"From something he probably started. Something goes wrong and this webhead shows up. This town already has one hero and that's Superman." Jameson said.

"He's trying to be a hero! What's wrong with that?" MJ asks.

"Yeah in case you've forgotten we have a whole school of heroes training here. Why are you going after Spider-Man?" Lois asks.

"I don't have to answer to you woman, you're not the Chief I am. Now get out before I have security escort you out!" Jameson said.

"Come on kids." Clark said leading them out.

"What a jerk. I can't believe you guys have to work for him." Lois said.

"I never said working in the news business was easy." Clark sighs.

"What's he got against Spider-Man?" Jaden asks.

"It's because Spider-Man didn't start off in the program like all the other heroes, he thinks Spider-Man is a vigilante, a criminal." Clark sighs.

'Great just what I need, a newspaper editor who hates me.' Jaden thought when suddenly Clark patted him on the back.

"Hey don't let him get to you kids, that's just one person." Clark smiles.

"Yeah, Spider-Man can handle J. Jonah Jerkface." Jaden smirks causing them all to laugh.

"I don't suppose I can use that around here?" Clark asks.

"By all means." Jaden chuckles.

"So shall we begin the interview?" Clark offers much to the girls' excitement.

"Jaden get the camera ready." Lois said.

* * *

A few hours later, after their interview with Clark the three of them went to Stan's Food Shack for lunch.

"Well aside from meeting Jameson this day was pretty successful." Lois said sipping her soda.

"So you girls still plan to be reporters there?" Jaden asks.

"Oh definitely. And the first thing we're gonna do is change his opinion on Spider-Man." MJ said causing Jaden to smile.

"Spider-Man huh?" Stan said walking over and giving them their food. "That kid's got serious potential. He good be Amazing, Spectacular, maybe even Ultimate."

"Ultimate Spider-Man? Sounds interesting." MJ said as Stan walks away when suddenly they heard an explosion go off in the distance.

"What the? What was that?" Jaden asks.

"I'll tell you what it is. A new scoop." Lois said as she and MJ ran out of the restaurant. Jaden lays down the money for the food and runs off.

"Kids these days, always in a rush." Stan chuckles.

* * *

At the storage facility for Wayne Industries a large group of men were trying to steal the latest tech created by Bruce Wayne. The attack was led by a tall man with a bald head and a suit. This was Lex Luthor, CEO of LEXCORP and enemy of Superman.

"Take it all boys. Bruce Wayne refuses to share his tech with my company, but you should all know I don't take no for an answer." Lex said.

"Wow you must be so popular with the ladies." A voice said as webs shot down tying up some of Luthor's men.

Looking around he saw Spider-Man land in front of the Wayne Industries cases.

"So you're Lex Luthor? Funny I thought you'd be taller." Spider-Man said.

"And you must be Spider-Man, funny I thought you'd be smarter than to get in my way." Lex said.

"Smart enough to know how to stop you." Spider-Man said as Luthor's men charged at him while Luthor ran into the back of a truck.

At the Daily Planet, Clark heard the battle and turned in the direction of the battle.

"I'm clocking out." Clark said as he left the building.

Back with Spider-Man, Lois and MJ arrive just in time to record him fighting off Luthor's men.

"This is Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson here, apparently Lex Luthor was caught trying to steal Wayne Industries newest invention." Lois explains.

"But I guess they didn't count on our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man dropping in." MJ said.

As he was dodging gun fire before shooting webs making all of Luthor's men fall to the ground before moving towards the truck.

"Alright Luthor give it up." Spider-Man said when the truck opens to reveal Luthor in a green armored super suit. "Uh oh."

Luthor activates his rocket shoes and rams into Spider-Man knocking him into a truck. Dropping to the ground he held his sides in pain.

"You think just because you beat a few nobody villains you can take on the big leagues? You're about to learn a lesson the hard way kid." Luthor said charging towards Spider-Man.

Rolling out of the way Spider-Man jumps over Luthor but at the last second Luthor grabs his leg and slams him to the ground before throwing him across the room sending him smashing into some crates.

Picking himself up Spider-Man fires two webs at the ceiling and swings in towards Luthor kicking him in the face.

"How's that for a kid?" Spider-Man taunts.

Growling Luthor stands up as Spider-Man fires a web at him but Luthor sidesteps and grabs the web yanking Spider-Man in and grabbing him by the neck before slamming him to the ground.

Luthor pulls back his fist to deliver a powerful punch, but just as he was about to attack a hand stops him.

"Picking on kids? That's low even for you Luthor." Luthor, Spider-Man, Lois and MJ look in surprise to see Spider-Man was saved by Superman.

"Superman?" Spider-Man asks as he turns around and smiles.

"Been awhile kid, sorry to horn in on your fight, but you looked like you could use a hand." Superman said.

"Yeah that'd be great." Spider-Man said as Superman pushes Luthor backwards and offers Spider-Man a hand.

"No way. A team up of Superman and Spider-Man? Now this is newsworthy." Lois said excited.

"I can't believe Jaden is missing this." MJ said.

Taking his hand Superman helps him up. "Alright I know you're used to being on the attack, but this time you're going to give me support." Superman said.

"What should I do?" Spider-Man asks.

"Keep your distance and web him up. I'll take care of the rest." Superman said as Luthor activates his rocket shoes and flies towards them.

"Let's do this!" Spider-Man said firing a web and swinging out of the way as Superman stands his ground and takes the charge head on before stopping Luthor in his tracks.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Luthor said as he punched Superman in the face causing him to step backwards. As Luthor delivers punch after punch Superman holds up his hands blocking them.

"You forget about me baldylockes?" Spider-Man asks tying up Luthor in his webs. "Hey what's ugly, annoying and webbed all over?"

"Easy Luthor!" Superman said punching Luthor in his chest shattering part of his armor. "Good work kid, keep it up." Superman nods.

Breaking out of the webs Luthor activates a rocket launcher and fires missiles at them. Flying and swinging out of the way the missiles create giant holes in the warehouse causing a large piece of rubble to fall towards Lois and MJ.

"Lookout!" Swinging in Spider-Man grabs the two girls and pulls them to safety. "Get outside, it's not safe in here."

Both girls nod as they ran out before the warehouse came down on them.

Heading back in Spider-Man saw Superman and Luthor in a lock as they tried to push the other back.

Looking at the situation Spider-Man tried to find a way to stop it when he notices Luthor's chest logo was glowing. 'That must be how he powers the suit.' Spider-Man thought before firing two webs to have them act as a slingshot as he steps backwards.

"Superman move now!" He yells as he flings himself at them and grew his stingers.

Seeing Spider-Man fly towards them Superman ducks as Spider-Man stabs Luthor's suit destroying the power source.

Luthor tries to move his suit but failed as he remained trapped in his own invention.

As he was being escorted away Spider-Man looks to Superman.

"So how long do you think he'll be in jail for?" Spider-Man asks.

"Not long, with his money Luthor will be out in no time." Superman sighs.

"Man." He sighs.

"You know, you've come a long way since we first met." Superman smiles.

"Wait, you remember me?" Spider-Man asks.

"Of course I do, I even saw when you saved the school from being destroyed. Keep it up Spider-Man and you'll be going far." Superman said before flying off into the air.

"Wow, Superman thinks I have potential." Spider-Man said in awe.

* * *

In the town of Smallville, Clark arrives at his house where he was greeted by John and Martha Kent.

"Clark you made it." Martha smiles hugging him.

"It's great to see you all." Clark said walking in when he noticed a teenage girl with long blonde hair, this was Kara or Supergirl, his cousin. "Hi Kara."

"So what kept you?" Kara asks setting the table for dinner.

"I was helping an old face. You might like him Kara, he's quite the hero. His name's Spider-Man." Clark said sitting down.

"Spider-Man? Gross I hate spiders." Kara said.

"Well he doesn't look like a spider it's just a suit. I bet if you met him, you'd really like him." Clark took out his phone and showed Kara the video Lois and MJ took of Spider-Man and Superman defeating Lex Luthor and instantly Kara's mood changed.

'Wow, he's good. I wonder what he looks like under that mask.' Kara thought as she started browsing through more of Spider-Man's fights and a blush appeared on her face.

'Looks like Spidey's got himself a new fan.' Clark smirks.


	24. Arctic Discovery

**Chapter 24: Arctic Discovery**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write and I thiink you'll like the surprise at the end of this. I also plan to officially add the number 2 girl in Jaden's life. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was near the end of the semester at Super Hero High and everyone was eager for some reason. As Spider-Man was crawling along the ceiling he could hear some students talking.

"Where do you think the Break assignments will be?" Poison Ivy asks.

"I wouldn't mind going somewhere in Asia." Iron Fist said.

"I know it can't be in Africa, Wakanda doesn't allow outsiders without my father's permission." Black Panther said.

Jumping down he notices Wonder Woman and Bumblebee nearby. Walking up to her he taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey what's got everyone so excited?" Spider-Man asks.

"During the breaks, the school sends the students out in teams to various parts of the world to help certain individuals in need." Bumblebee explains.

"Wow very noble." Wonder Woman said.

"Aw man I was hoping for a break from all this J. Jonah Jameson won't leave me alone." Spider-Man sighs.

"Words can be powerful, but unlike physical attacks they can be easily overcome." Wonder Woman said.

"Wise words." Spider-Man smiles under his mask.

"Athena's words, you can never go wrong." She smiles.

"Hey come on you guys, they're about to post where we'll be going." Bumblebee said as they made their way to the Announcement board.

Spider-Man scans the board for his name and when he saw it his eyes widen.

* * *

On a S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier they were flying towards the artic and Jaden was groaning as he sat on a bench.

"Why the hell would they have the Arctic as an assignment? What could possibly be out there?" Jaden asks when Diana walks up next to him shivering.

"At least they assigned us both to the job, that way it can go quicker." She said.

"I guess so." Jaden said when Nick Fury walked past him. "Hey Fury, thanks again for the lift."

"Sure thing kid." Fury nods in acknowledgement.

"Hey I don't suppose you know what it is we're doing?" Jaden asks.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has been doing some research in this area for years. It was started when our founder Peggy Carter first set up the project." Fury said.

"So this has been going on for awhile then? What exactly are we looking for?" Diana asks.

"It must be something important if she's passed this assignment on for this long." Jaden said.

"It is. I suggest you two go get something warm we'll be landing at your sight soon." Fury advises.

Grabbing two cups of Hot cocoa Jaden and Diana sat down together.

"This weather is much different than Themyscira." Diana said sipping her drink.

"I've only heard about Thyemyscira, can you tell me more about it?" Jaden asks.

"It's beautiful, our oceans are so clear you can see all the way to the bottom and the forests are thick and bursting with life." Diana sighs. "I miss it, and my mom."

"I miss my mom too, but you know Diana I think your mom would be really proud of how well you're doing here." Jaden said.

"Well I don't know if she would approve of me constantly taking breaks from Wonder Woman to be Diana." She shrugs.

"Hey you may be a hero, but even so you deserve to have some time to be like everyone else. Besides whether you're Diana or Wonder Woman I always have a great time hanging out with you." Jaden smiles causing Diana to blush bright red.

"Uh I better go get my coat ready." She said standing up and walking away. Once she turned a corner Diana held her chest. 'It's happening again. Whenever I'm with Jaden and I see that smile of his I just can't help myself.' She thought.

* * *

Arriving at the research sight in the Arctic, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman put on their suits as well as some thick coats.

Getting in a car they drove to the sight where a man waving to them.

"Hello there, you must be the heroes we've been waiting for." He said as they both nod. "Follow me."

"So how long have you guys been here for?" Spider-Man asks.

"We've been here for about a month." The man said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Wonder Woman asks.

"We're researching the terrain, but the problem is it's always changing around here, but we think we might we're on the verge of discovering something big." He said.

"Well we're here to help however we can." Spider-Man said.

The next day at the site Spider-Man and Wonder Woman were dressed in big coats freezing their butts off as they were on patrol.

Reaching to his pocket Spider-Man was on the east side of the research facility.

"W-Wonder Woman, anything on your side?" Spider-Man asks shivering.

"N-N-No and I think the cold is making my shield is frozen solid." Wonder Woman said. "No suspicious characters although whatever these people are looking for, I doubt they'll find it."

"Yeah I'm hoping the day comes to an end soon maybe we could…" Spider-Man stops when he sees a figure sneaking towards the facility. "Hang on I think see something."

Making his way inside he sees a man with a blue winter coat, goggles, and a large gun strapped to his back rummaging through documents. This was Captain Cold.

"Hold it right there snowflake." Spider-Man said getting his attention.

Turning around Cold saw Spider-Man aiming his web shooters out him. "I thought insects died when things got too cold."

"Check your facts Cold. Spiders are cold-blooded so they can take it. You on the other hand are about to be put on ice." Spider-Man said as he fired a web at him but Cold jumps out of the way and grabs his gun firing a blue blast which sends Spider-Man flying out the door.

Crashing onto the frozen ground Spider-Man looks to see his hand was frozen solid. Growling he grew his stinger which pierced the ice freeing his hand.

Looking up he saw Captain Cold running out of the facility and firing multiple ice blasts at him.

Eyes widening, he braced himself when Wonder Woman jumps in front of him and blocks the attacks with her shield.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Spider-Man sighs in relief.

"I came running as fast as I could." Wonder Woman said helping him up.

"Guess this project is more important than I thought." Spider-Man said.

"Which means we have to stop him from ruining it." Wonder Woman said as they turned to face Captain Cold.

"Cute, we got some kids trying to play hero. Too bad I'm gonna have to put you both on ice." Captain Cold said aiming his blaster at them.

"I'd like to see you try." Wonder Woman said as she and Spider-Man charged towards him.

Firing multiple blasts at them none of them noticed the impact from the blasts caused the ground beneath them to crack.

Blocking the attacks with her shield Wonder Woman throws it at Captain Cold who ducks under the attack but at the last second Spider-Man shoots a web at the shield latching onto it as he swings it hitting Cold in the back of the head and landing back in Wonder Woman's arms.

Armed with her shield she rushes towards Cold who blocks her punches and kicks before slamming her to the ground.

Firing a web Spider-Man ties up Cold before he could hurt Wonder Woman and throws him down onto the frozen floor causing the cracks to echo around them causing the two heroes to gasp.

As the scientists look to see what was happening they gasp. "Quick get out of there! The ice is cracking!"

Spider-Man throws Captain Cold over the ice and he lands face first into the snow all tied up.

"Come on!" Spider-Man yells as he and Wonder Woman ran as fast as they could as the ground beneath them broke causing them to plummet down screaming.

"NO!" The researchers yelled.

* * *

An hour later Diana pops her head out of the snow and sees Spider-Man laying down next to her. Gasping she runs over and pulls him out of the snow.

"Spider-Man? Spider-Man? Jaden! Wake up!" Diana said as Jaden opens his eyes. Taking off his mask he gasps for air only to see they were laying the snow at the bottom of a larger cavern.

"Wha-What happened?" Jaden asks.

"We fell into some kind of cavern. The research facility must've been over a glacier frozen for years." Diana said looking around.

Jaden tries to get up when the cold seeped in causing him to shiver.

"Don't try to push yourself. We have to find a way out before we freeze." Diana said.

"Right, right." Jaden said slowly picking himself up and walking alongside Diana.

Looking at his hands he saw that they were starting to turn a little blue from frostbite. Cringing Jaden started to panic.

Looking at him Diana tries to figure out a way to help when she did the first thing that came to mind. Reaching out she grabbed his hands and warmed them with her surprising him.

"D-Diana?" Jaden said.

"Just stay like that for a little bit, let me know when your hands feel warmer." She said concerned.

Feeling the warmth enter his hands Jaden looks into Diana's caring eyes and sees her beautiful smile causing his heart to race before he slowly pulled away. "Uh thanks."

"Anytime." She smiles as they continued walking.

* * *

After a few hours of walking hunger, the cold and exhaustion were getting to them as they sat down against the wall.

"Jaden I can't keep walking anymore." Diana groans.

"Alright let's take a break." Jaden pants.

"J-Jaden I don't know how much longer I can last." Diana pants.

"Diana you can't give up. You're an Amazon, a fighter. I know you can keep going, you're one of the bravest and toughest girls I've ever met." Jaden said encouraging her.

Touched by his Diana moves closer. "Jaden I-I need to tell you something and please don't freak out."

"What is it?" Jaden asks when suddenly Diana kisses him on the lips surprising him. "Diana?" Jaden asks separating.

"I can't fight it anymore Jaden. I have strong feelings for you. You're brave, strong but more than that you always care about others." Diana confesses hugging him close. "I love you and if this how we meet our end then please grant me this one request."

Jaden looks at her and sees that she meant every word. Not wanting to believe this was the end he gave into his urges and kissed her on the lips.

"Do it Jaden, make love to me." Diana moaned as they both took off their winter coats and their suits facing each other in their birthday suits.

 **(Lemon)**

Pressing their naked bodies into each other Jaden and Diana made out fiercely as Jaden's hand moved up and squeezed her breasts.

"Oh Hera! Jaden my body feels like it's on fire!" Diana moans. "I've never felt like this before touch me! Touch me everywhere!"

Leaning in Jaden kisses Diana all over her body driving her crazy.

"You are the only man who can touch me like this." Diana pants.

"I'm honored." Jaden said as he lined his manhood up and entered her causing Diana to scream as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Yes Jaden! This amazing! Keep going!" Diana moans when suddenly Jaden lifts her up and presses her back to the ice wall as he thrusted deeper into her.

Wrapping her legs around him Diana moans as he grabs her rear and squeezes it to hold her up.

"Jaden something's happening to me! It feels so good I'm gonna I'm gonna!" Diana screams as she climaxed.

Putting her down Diana panted heavily when she noticed Jaden was still rock hard. Standing up she presses her hand against the ice and sticks her sexy rear out to him.

"Finish me Jaden take me." Diana said shaking her rear.

Moving in Jaden grabs he rear and massages it making her moan. "Jaden stop teasing."

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." Jaden said entering her.

Grabbing her rear Jaden thrusts into her causing her body to move back and forth rapidly with her breasts moving up and down.

Reaching forward he squeezes her causing Diana to moan like crazy.

"Diana this feels so good!" Jaden moans on the verge of climax.

"Don't stop keep going until the end!" Diana moans.

Jaden slams into her faster and faster pulling in and outdriving her crazy until he finally exploded climaxing inside her.

 **(Lemon End)**

Panting heavily the two of them laid together holding each other close.

"That was incredible." Diana said holding Jaden close. "Who knew there was such a thing so satisfying." Diana said kissing him on the lips which he returns.

"You make it sound like you could go another round." Jaden teases squeezing her rear causing her to moan.

"If we find a way out of here, I'll make sure we do." Diana panted.

After getting dressed the two of them kept walking until Jaden heard static from his walkie talkie. "Hello…Spider-Man…Wonder Woman…do you read?"

Eyes widening Jaden grabs it. "Yes, this is Spider-Man."

"Oh thank goodness are you both okay?" The scientist asks.

While Jaden was talking to them Diana notices something at the end of the cavern and walks to it. When she reaches the end, she gasps.

"Jaden!" She calls out.

Walking to her Jaden's eyes widen as he sees what appears to bet the wreckage of a fallen plane from World War II.

"Uh sir. I think we found something, something big." Jaden said.

"What is it?" He asks as they made their way inside only to stop in their tracks.

"Something…that is gonna blow your mind." Jaden said as he and Diana saw under the ice was a red, white and blue shield with a star in the middle.


	25. Captain America

**Chapter 25: Captain America**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. The idea for this one came to me from my buddy kival737101 and I have a big surprise at the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoyy.**

In the land of Theymscyria, the amazons had lived in peace as they trained their female warriors to one day save mankind.

At her throne, a woman with long black hair and a crown was listening to the reports. This was Queen Hippolyta, Leader of the Amazons and Diana's mother.

As the report was coming to a close they suddenly heard the loud roar of an engine. Curious to what it was Hippolyta readied her warriors and made her way outside to see Nick Fury walking towards them only to be met at spear point.

"Flattered ladies, but I'm already taken." Fury said as Hipployta approached.

"You better have a good reason for showing up. Men are forbidden on this island." Hippolyta said.

"As a matter a fact I do your majesty. You see a few days ago one of my newest recruits and your daughter discovered something, something you thought you'd never see again." Fury said getting her attention. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a picture and when she saw it her eyes widen in shock.

"It-It can't be." Hippolyta gasps.

"It is." Fury nods.

"Take me with you at once." Hippolyta orders.

"Right this way your majesty." Fury said leading her on board his ship.

* * *

Back at Super Hero High, word had gone around about the discovery Jaden and Diana made on their trip.

In the medical room, Jaden, Diana, Barbara and Principal Waller were looking at the unconscious body of Captain America.

"This is unbelievable. To be alive after all this time." Waller said blown away.

"70 years, and his body hasn't aged a day." Barbara said examining him.

"Oh man how are we gonna explain this to him?" Jaden asks.

"Don't worry I sent Fury to find one of the few people who knew Cap during his time. They should be here when he wakes up." Waller said.

"If he does wake up. He's been in ice for so long it might take a while." Diana said before looking at his shield and picking it up. "So this is the famous Shield?"

"Yep, Captain America's weapon of choice." Barbara said.

"Just like you with your shield." Jaden smiles.

Diana smiles softly as she and Jaden look at each other and blush before looking away.

"Ms. Gordon and I will keep an eye on him and his progress. Meanwhile you two need to get to class." Waller said.

"Yes, Principal Waller." They both said before walking away.

"Hey Principal Waller, can I ask you something?" Barbara asks.

"I suppose." Waller shrugs.

"Whenever I see Jaden with another girl I'm worried that she's going to take him away from me, am I being paranoid?" Barbara asks causing Waller to giggle.

"No my dear, it's perfectly normal to have doubts." Waller said.

"Well it's not just that, lately I've been studying Jaden's Spider Bite and it's been giving me "interesting" results. I just don't know how to tell him." Barbara frowns.

"Because you think he'll break up with you?" Waller asks.

"Yeah." Barbara nods.

"Honey I was like that once, but that went away when one man held me in his arms and told me how much I meant to him." Waller smiles.

"Wow." Barbara said feeling better.

"Trust Jaden, and hopefully he'll trust you." Waller advises.

"Thank you." Barbara nods when suddenly they heard a groaning noise.

Turning to him they saw the man waking up. Closing her laptop Barbara walks up to Captain America.

"Uh hey there, you alright?" Barbara asks when Captain America opens his eyes and sits up.

"Wh-Where am I? What is this place?" Captain America asks.

"Captain Ameica, this is gonna take some explaining." Waller said moving his shield away.

Instantly Captain America feared the worst and that this was a HYDRA base. "Get away from me!" Leaping off his bed he grabs his shield and makes a run for the exit.

Reaching to her belt Waller activates an alarm alerting all the students to his escape.

As Captain America ran down the hall, he came face to face with Beastboy, Black Panther and Hawkgirl.

"Who are you guys? More of Red Skull's experiments?" Captain glares.

"Stop Captain, we don't want to hurt you." Black Panther said.

"Yeah our friends pulled you out of the ice, we saved your life." Beastboy said.

"Clever lie, but this soldier isn't buying that." Captain America said charging forward.

"Remember don't hurt him, he just woke up." Hawk Girl said as Captain America throws his shield which knocks Beastboy into the lockers.

"Yet he clearly doesn't have a problem hurting us." Beastboy groans as the shield flies back to his hand.

"Guess we have no choice." Black Panther said as he and Hawkgirl rushed towards Captain America.

Swinging her flail Captain America raises his shield and deflects the attack.

"What the? What is that shield made of?" Hawk Girl asks.

"Clearly it's Virbanium." Black Panther said turning to him. "Stand down Captain. I won't ask a second time."

"Sorry, this soldier doesn't listen to enemy orders." Captain America said as Black Panther delivered a series of kicks but Cap blocks them with his shield before delivering a kick knocking him to the side.

Swinging her flail Hawk Girl flies in, but at the last second Captain America ducks and grabs her legs throwing her into Beastboy before running to find the exit.

Turning a corner he was stopped by Flash and Cheetah who used their superior speed to get in front of him.

"I never thought I would say this, but please I don't want to fight you." Cheetah said.

"Please, just come with us and sit down, we'll explain everything." Flash said.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that one." Captain America throws his shield but Flash sprints out of the way and Cheetah ducks. Before the shield could rebound back to him Flash kicks him in the chest making him skid backwards.

Continuing his attacks Flash punches and kicks Captain America who holds up his arms in defense blocking all of them.

"Mih pots!" Appearing behind him Zatanna freezes Captain America in place allowing Cheetah and Flash to deliver to powerful kicks knocking him to the ground.

"Captain America please, we're not HYDRA." Zatanna said.

"Please just let us explain." Flash said when Captain America sweeps his legs tripping Zatanna causing her to fall to the floor.

Picking up his shield he runs to the exit, but as Flash and Cheetah try to pursue him, he throws his shield at their feet causing them to fall to the ground.

Turning a corner, he sees the exit, but just as he was about to leave Spider-Man jumps over him and fires a web at him.

Swinging his shield Captain America cuts the web in half and it flies back to him.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all." Spider-Man said.

"Look kid, you're on the wrong side, this war needs to stop." Captain America said when another shield flew towards him. Raising his he blocked it to see the shield fly back to Wonder Woman.

"Then how about we stop this right now. If I beat, you then you will listen to us. If you win you can go free." Wonder Woman said.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He glares.

"You'll just have to win." She said before charging at him. The two meet in the middle and clash shields.

As the two of them fought Spider-Man saw that their fighting styles were almost identical.

"What the?" Spider-Man said confused when he got a phone call. "Not a good time." Spider-Man said when he lets out a gasp. "Hurry you don't have much time."

Outside Fury and Hippolyta land the ship in front of the school and Hippolyta grabs her sword and runs out as fast as she could.

"He's in the school, the students are doing their best to hold him back." Fury said.

"Don't worry I'll stop him." Hippolyta said.

Back inside Wonder Woman and Captain America clashed shields before he delivers a kick to her side knocking her back.

"Are you done?" Captain America asks as Wonder Woman picks herself up.

"I can do this all day." She panted surprising him.

"Huh?" Flying in Wonder Woman rams Captain America into the lockers knocking a small watch out of his pocket.

Using this opening Spider-Man fires webs tying him up.

"There, now please you have to listen to us." Spider-Man said walking up. "Wonder Woman and I found you trapped in the ice."

As he explained what happened Wonder Woman looks to see the pocket watch on the ground. Bending down to pick it up she opens it to reveal a beautiful woman with long black hair causing her to gasp.

"Hey give that back!" Captain America said.

"W-Why do you have this?" She asks.

"I can explain that." Turning to the front door they saw Hippolyta walking in.

"Hippolyta?" Captain America said shocked.

"Hello Steve, it's been a long time." She smiles raising her sword and cut him free.

"What's going on? Where am I?" He asks.

"Steve, this is gonna come at a shock, but you've been asleep…for almost 70 years." Hippolyta said surprising him.

"What?" He said in shock.

"We won the war because of you. So much has happened." Hippoylta said.

"Mom, you know him?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I do Diana and in a way so do you." Hippoylta said.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Diana this…is your father." Hippolyta said gesturing to Captain America causing them to look at each other shocked while Spider-Man was speechless.


	26. Super Soldier and the Amazon Queen

**Chapter 26: Super Soldier and the Amazon Queen**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, sorry about the wait. I'm glad so many people liked the surprise and now here's the answer to last chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Needless to say Diana and Jaden were shocked by the news from Hippolyta.

"M-My father? But you always said that you sculpted me from a lump of clay." Diana said.

"Well I may have had an extra set of hands helping me." Hippolyta blushes as she looks at Steve who takes off his mask.

"I-I have a daughter?" He said surprised.

"How is this possible? When did you two meet?" Jaden asks.

"It's a long story." Steve said.

"Well I've got time." Diana nods.

"So who is this guy? Your boyfriend?" Steve asks pointing to Jaden.

"Boyfriend?" Diana blushes at the thought before shaking her head. "Don't try and change the subject. Explain."

"Well it all started during World War 2. I was fighting off against Hydra when I got word that they had gathered these strong warriors for experimentation." Steve said.

"When in actuality they had kidnapped some of my amazons. With the help of Artemis, she and I went to the Hydra Base in hope that we could rescue them in time." Hippolyta said.

Flashback:

In the war zone of Germany, we find ourselves at a heavily guarded HYDRA base. On the outskirts a young Hippolyta and a red haired amazon with a bow and arrow strapped to her back were waiting for the coast to clear, this was Artemis.

"Are you sure they're in there?" Hippolyta asks.

"I am certain my queen. The men that attacked us had that symbol on them." Artemis said.

"Then we better move fast." Hippolyta said as they waited for the right moment and then ran to the fence and leaped over it.

Little did they know on the opposite side of the base Captain America and his best friend Bucky Barnes were waiting behind some trees when some HYDRA agents on patrol walked by them.

Acting quickly, they grabbed them and yanked them into the bushes as the sounds of punches and kicks echoed before the smashing of a shield ended it.

Running across the base Captain America and Bucky stopped when they reached the building and Bucky took out his rifle.

"Alright Bucky I'll go in first and you cover me." Captain America said.

"Try not to draw too much attention Steve." Bucky smirks as they made their way inside.

As Captain America and Bucky enter through one door Hippolyta and Artemis enter through the other door.

Sneaking through the base the two soldiers enter a lab where they saw multiple chained up and unconscious amazons.

"What the?" Captain America said confused.

"Those are some tough-looking women." Bucky said as Cap made his way towards one and checks her pulse.

"They're alive but barely." He said as Bucky walks over.

"Though what's with the weird outfits? Are they some weird kind of showgirls?" Bucky asks.

"I don't know but if HYDRA is experimenting on them it can't be good." Captain America said when the door opened to reveal Hippolyta and Artemis.

"Get your hands off them!" Hippoylta said getting their attention.

"Yeah something tells me they're not showgirls." Captain America said standing up. "Look I don't know what's going on, but we're not here to hurt them. We're here to help."

"Lies! You're with them!" Hippolyta drew her sword and charges forward.

Raising his shield Captain America blocks her attacks as she pushes him back.

"I really don't want hurt you." Bucky said facing off against Artemis.

"Don't worry it'll be over quickly." Artemis said throwing a punch, but Bucky blocks and judo flips her to the ground.

"Well maybe not too quickly." He smirks as she picks herself.

"Listen we're not with HYDRA, we're trying to stop them!" Captain America said as Hippolyta continued her attack before he rammed his shield into her knocking her backwards while Artemis had pinned Bucky to the ground. "Bucky!" Throwing his shield, it knocks Artemis off him allowing Bucky to stand up.

As it flew back to him, Hippolyta kicks Captain America knocking him to the ground. Groaning Captain America looks up to see Hippolyta pointing her sword at his face.

"Now I'll say it only once. Release my amazons." She orders.

"Amazons?" He said confused.

"Hold it!" Turning to the side they saw Bucky pointing a gun at Artemis. "You drop your sword right now and step away from him or else."

"Don't do it my Queen! We need to save our sisters." Artemis said.

"Bucky wait! We don't need to do this. I don't think these ladies are our enemy." Captain America said turning to Hippolyta. "Let me show you that we're here to help. Trust me."

Hippolyta looks into his eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth and lowered her sword.

Soon Captain America was picking the locks holding the amazons and with Hippolyta, Artemis and Bucky's help they loaded into a car.

"Is that all of them?" Captain America asks.

"Yep, time to get these ladies to a doctor." Bucky said climbing into the driver's seat with Artemis right behind him.

"Why are you helping us? Even though I attacked you." Hippoylta asks.

"Do I really need a reason to help people in need?" He chuckles.

Hippolyta looks at his smiling face and for some reason she felt herself drawn to it when suddenly an alarm went off alerting all the people in the base.

"Uh we better go." Bucky said quickly.

Captain America and Hippolyta nod in agreement. As they ran to the car bullets were being fired at them.

"Bucky drive!" He yells as Bucky floored the gas and they drove ahead.

"What are you doing?! They're not with us!" Artemis said.

"Don't worry if I know my buddy he'll be right behind us!" Bucky said.

Running across the rooftops Captain America and Hippolyta were dodging bullet fire.

"What is going on here?!" Hippolyta asks.

"Where have you been the past few years that you don't know about this war?!" Captain America asks.

"Themyscria!" She said as they reached the end of the roof. "What do we do now?"

Captain America looks around and saw a rope nearby. Thinking quickly he picks it up.

"Do you trust me?" He asks offering his hand.

Not sure why but Hippolyta nods taking his hand. "Yes."

"Then hang on!" He yells as he pulls her in close as they swing off the roof.

Screaming Hippolyta held onto him for dear life as they let go of the rope and landed right on the roof of the car Bucky was driving.

"How did—" Artemis said blown away.

"Told ya." Bucky smirks as they escaped the HYDRA base.

"I don't suppose this would be an inappropriate time to ask you for your name?" Captain America asks.

"I'm Hippolyta, and who might you be?" She asks as he took off his mask to reveal his blonde hair and smiling face.

"Captain America, but you can call me Steve." He smiles.

Flashback end:

"And after that day the amazons became allies to fight against Hydra." Hippolyta said.

"It was thanks to Hippolyta and them we were able to stay one step ahead of them." Steve smiles.

"That's amazing." Jaden said blown away.

"Mom, how come I never heard this story before?" Diana asks.

"Was it because of my crash?" Steve asks and she nods.

"The scariest day of my life was when I thought I lost you. You had promised that after the war you would marry me." Hippolyta said.

"You were?" Diana asks turning her father.

"Before my last mission I had used whatever money I could get and bought Hippolyta a ring to propose with, I promised that after I stopped Red Skull I would come back for our wedding on Themyscria, but…well you know the rest." Steve sighs.

"You were frozen until Diana and I found you." Jaden finished.

"Kinda ironic that my own daughter would be the one to find me." Steve smiles.

"Well I didn't do it alone. Dad, this is Jaden." Diana introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you Cap." Jaden said holding out his hand which he returned.

"Likewise." Steve said before noticing the shield on Diana's back. "So, was it your doing for why she has that weapon?" He asks turning to Hippolyta who giggles.

"Nope she picked it all on her own. She's her father's daughter." Hippolyta said.

"I'm sorry I missed out on so much of your life Diana." Steve said.

"I'm just happy I got to know you." Diana said.

"Well you could have me in your life more often…that is if Hippolyta will take me back. Although I wouldn't blame you if you moved on." He said.

Hippolyta then reaches to her neck and pulls out a chain, wrapped around it was a wedding ring causing their eyes to widen.

"You kept it after all this time?" Steve asks.

"I never let it out of my sight since you proposed." Hippolyta smiles.

Taking the ring Steve bends down on one knee surprising Diana and Jaden.

"Hippolyta will you marry me?" Steve asks causing her to smile.

"Of course, I will." Leaning in she kisses him on the lips.

* * *

The next time they kissed was on Themyscira with all the amazons and Diana clapping for their queen and new king. Jaden was allowed to come since he had helped bring him back.

That night as Jaden was relaxing in the baths after the wedding.

"Man for a race of all female warriors they really know how to throw a wedding." Jaden sighs when suddenly he heard footsteps coming in his direction.

"Uh can I help you?" Jaden calls out when Diana walks in wearing only a towel wrapped around her body. "D-Diana?"

"Room for one more?" She smiles.

"I guess." Jaden said nervously as Diana took off her towel and climbed into the water next to him. "So how does it feel to know you're the daughter of a legend?"

"I'll admit it's something new, but I'm really glad I found him." Diana said as she scoots closer to him. "I would have enjoyed it if I could dance with you at the party."

"I would have too but some of your friends were glaring at me and it made me nervous." Jaden admits causing Diana to giggle.

"Hey Jaden, you remember back in the artic when we you know?"

"Yeah I remember." Jaden said.

"And how I thought we were gonna die and I confessed to you." Diana blushes. "You never said how you felt about me. J-Jaden, do you like me?"

Jaden looks to see Diana lean in close to him to hear his answer.

"Diana, you are amazing. I-I do like you, I like you a lot." Jaden said causing Diana to lean in and kiss him on the lips.

As the two of them made out Diana sits in his lap and wraps her legs around him refusing to let go.

This wedding day had quite the aftermath but not just for the bride and groom.

* * *

Soon they were back at Super Hero High, as Spider-Man made his way to Principal Waller's office where inside Principal Waller was sitting down with Nick Fury on screen and Phil Coleson standing next to her.

"Uh am I in trouble?" Spider-Man asks.

"Spider-Man as you know you are the only student here who is part of the Avenger Initiative. With Captain America back we want to make the Avengers an official team." Phil said.

"Really? Sweet so what does that mean you're gonna recruit more members?" Spider-Man asks.

"No, you are." Fury said surprising him.

"We would like for you to build the team from students you can trust to fight alongside. S.H.I.E.L.D has been generous to bring in some teachers to train you and your choices to help prepare them." Waller said.

"You mean like agents?" Spider-Man asks.

"Nope we mean experienced Avengers like Captain America." Fury said.

"But Cap is on his honeymoon right now, who's gonna train us while he's away?" Jaden asks.

"That would be me." Turning around Jaden saw man with black hair, glasses, a mustache, a goatee and a business suit. This was Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. "So you're the famous Spiderling? Crime fighting Spider? You're Spider-Boy?"

"Spider-Man." He corrects as Tony brings up a video on his phone of Spider-Man swinging from webs and fighting criminals.

"Wow look at you go. I can see why Fury has an interest in you." Tony said sitting down next to him. "Hey Amanda, still looking fine as hell."

"I'm also still married." Waller narrows her eyes.

"For now." Tony shrugs.

"So uh Mr. Stark, you're an Avenger?" Spider-Man asks.

"In a way, but you can call me by my other name…I am Iron Man."


	27. New Members

**Chapter 27: New Members**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Now I appreciate all of you sending me ideas on who should be on the Avengers which inspired me to get this chapter out. I hope you like the first members I chose in this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

From beneath his mask Spider-Man had a look of panic on his face as multiple missiles were coming towards him.

Firing his webs Spider-Man grabs onto one and changes its path so it crashes into the other missiles creating an explosion.

However, flying through the smoke was Tony Stark in a red and yellow metal suit with a glowing center, this was Iron Man.

"Come kid at least make this a little entertaining." Iron Man said as he punched Spider-Man knocking him to the ground. "If you want to be an Avenger you gotta step up your game."

"Oh you mean like this?" Spider-Man fires a web hitting Iron Man in the face blocking his view as Spider-Man leaps at him and throws a series of punches of kicks knocking Iron Man backwards.

Ripping the webs off Iron glares at Spider-Man. "Not bad kid."

Firing two webs they latched onto Iron Man's chest as Spider-Man activates his electro webs zapping him.

As Iron Man screams in pain he reaches down and grabs the webs ripping them off. "Uh oh." Spider-Man said in fear.

"My turn." Iron Man yanks Spider-Man in by his own webs and punches him in the gut knocking him onto his back.

Spider-Man tries to get up but before he could recover Iron Man grabs him by the arms and throws him across the room and crashing into the wall.

Spider-Man opens his eyes to see Iron Man having multiple red lights aiming at him.

"If this was a real fight you'd be dead." Iron Man said before taking off his helmet to reveal Tony.

"So this is how strong an Avenger can be." Spider-Man groans as Tony walks up to him.

"You're good kid, but not enough to beat me. You are in dire need of backup." Tony said.

"I know, but it's not that easy. There's a ton of students here and I need to choose from all of them." Spider-Man said.

"You're not picking friends for a game of dodgeball; you're picking people who can help you save the world. Think about who you've fought alongside and which ones you work best with." Tony said before walking inside. "We're done for today. Hopefully, by tomorrow, you'll find someone."

* * *

After training, Jaden took off his mask as he slowly made his way to the cafeteria for lunch thinking about Tony's words.

'Let's see I've fought alongside a handful of the students here, but even so that's still a lot. Out of all of them who can I trust to have my back?' Jaden thought as he looked out to see all the students eating lunch and talking.

There was Ms. Marvel hanging out Harley, Poison Ivy and Zatanna, Diana talking with Bumblebee, Starfire and Iron Fist, and Barbara with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Flash.

As he looked around he came to a stop when he saw Black Panther walking to a table and he realized he and Panther have had lots of practice fighting together including when they defeated Electro and Kraven. He'd make a great Avenger.

"Hey Panther!" Jaden calls out getting his attention as he deactivated his mask to reveal T'Challa.

"Jaden? To what do I owe the pleasure?" T'Challa asks as Jaden sat down across from him.

"T'Challa, I need your help with something." Jaden said getting his attention.

"What's the situation?" T'Challa asks as Katana walks by.

"Saving the world kind of situation." Jaden said causing Katana to stop in her tracks as both she and T'Challa grew interested.

"I'm putting together a team and I need people I know I can count on and can fight the battles others can't." Jaden said.

"Interesting. What's our team called?" T'Challa asks.

"The Avengers." Jaden said as a grin appears on Katana's face while T'Challa grins.

"I'm in." T'Challa said as they shook hands.

"Meet me in the training room tomorrow at 1 and we'll have our first training." Jaden said.

"I'll be there." T'Challa said as Katana walked away.

'And so will I.' She thought wanting to see what the Avengers were all about.

* * *

The next day, Spider-Man and Black Panther were facing Tony as he got into his Iron Man suit.

"So, you finally got a teammate?" Iron Man asks as Black Panther nods in acknowledgment.

Little did they know the back door was open just a crack and Katana was peeking inside.

"Hope you can handle two of us." Spider-Man said as he and Black Panther took a fighting stance.

Raising his arms Iron Man fired multiple blasts at them.

"Look out!" Firing a web Spider-Man swings out of the way while Black Panther does a series of backflips dodging the blasts.

Extending his claws, Black Panther charges forward and slashes at Iron Man who quickly takes off into the air.

Swinging in from below Spider-Man shoots two webs at Iron Man's feet and tries to pull him in, but Iron Man was much stronger than him and pulled Spider-Man up into the air with him.

"Sorry kid, but this flight is for one person only and that's me. Happy trails." Coming to a stop Iron Man sends Spider-Man flying downwards and crashing into the ground causing Katana to gasp.

Running at Iron Man, Black Panther leaps at him, but Iron Man dodges the attack and blasts Black Panther sending him crashing next to Spider-Man.

"If you guys are the Avengers, we're in serious trouble." Iron Man said as he aimed missiles at them and fired.

Without even hesitating Katana rushed in through the door and slices the missiles in half with her sword.

"What in the?" Black Panther asks standing up.

"Katana? What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asks.

"I'm here to sign up for the Avengers." She smiles turning towards him.

Spider-Man was speechless hearing this, but he was happy to hear that he had some backup.

Offering him a hand Katana helps him up.

"Well it's clear we can't beat him going at him one at a time. We gotta work together to get even close to him." Spider-Man said.

One of us will have to keep him busy while the rest of us goes in for the attack." Katana said.

"I can draw his fire my suit gives me protection from most attacks." Black Panther said.

"Alright Avengers let's go!" Spider-Man said as the three of them charged.

"Alright, now we're talking." Iron Man said as he flew in and fought off all three of them.

As Black Panther slashed at him with his claws, Iron Man blocks them before grabbing Black Panther's arm and blasting him at close range.

Charging in Katana swings her sword, using his other arm Iron Man catches the sword keeping both heroes at bay.

"A for effort kids, but not good enough." Iron Man said.

"I think you're forgetting someone." Katana smirks as Spider-Man swung in and kicks Iron Man in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Iron Man tries to get up and fly, but Spider-Man and Black Panther leap at him and grab his arms pinning him down as Katana points her sword at his chest.

"Looks like win." Katana said.

"Yeah sorry to tell you this but no way in hell." Iron Man said as his chest core charged up and fired a beam sending Katana flying back.

"Katana!" Spider-Man gasps when Iron Man blasts both him and Black Panther to the ground.

"See how much of a difference having a team has? Maybe next time you kids will do better." Iron Man said as the three of them groaned in defeat.

"Alright Avengers, assemble up and get some rest." Iron Man said leaving.

'Avengers Assemble…I like that.' Spider-Man thought.

* * *

That night Jaden was sitting down with T'Challa and Tatsu as they clinked their sodas.

"Well Avengers, I say we did pretty good together." Jaden said.

"Agreed, with a little more training we could be a force to be reckoned with." T'Challa said.

"And when we find some more members." Tatsu said.

"We'll find some in the meantime we'll just have to work hard to manage this and our school schedule." Jaden said as they finished their drinks.

"Good night fellow warriors." T'Challa said going to bed leaving Jaden alone with Tatsu.

"Hey Tatsu, I was wondering, how did you know about our Avenger training?" Jaden asks.

"I may have overheard you talking to T'Challa and thought you could use some backup just in case." Tatsu admits.

"Well I'm glad you came, it's thanks to you we did great. I think you'll make a great Avenger." Jaden smiles causing Tatsu to blush.

"Th-Thank you." Tatsu said as Jaden hugs her.

"I'll see you tomorrow partner." Jaden said playfully punching her shoulder before walking away leaving Katana with a big smile on her face.

'Jaden called me his partner. Maybe being an Avenger has its perks.' Tatsu thought.


	28. Recruiting and Coming Clean

**Chapter 28: Recruiting and Coming Clean**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Now many of you are excited for me to do the one-hour special where Supergirl joins and it is on the way. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Super Hero High, Spider-Man was sitting at a table with Black Panther and Katana as they were trying to figure out which students to ask to join to the Avengers.

"How about Cyborg? We could always use a guy who knows his way around technology." Katana suggests.

"What about Bumblebee? She's could be a great help in tight situations." Black Panther suggests.

"Ugh all these students here would be great additions to the Avengers, how are we going to narrow this down?" Spider-Man groans.

"This is quite the mental challenge, perhaps we should take a break from this." Black Panther suggests.

"I second that." Katana groans when Wonder Woman walks in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Just Avenger business. We're trying to expand our team but the choices are too hard." Spider-Man said.

"Sorry to hear that, but Spidey, Waller wants us both in her office." Wonder Woman said.

"What for?" Spider-Man asks.

"She just said it was important." Wonder Woman shrugs.

"Well I guess we better not keep her waiting. See you two tomorrow." Spider-Man said as he and Wonder Woman made their way to the office.

"Hey Jaden, how come you haven't asked me to be an Avenger yet?" Wonder Woman asks getting his attention.

"Really? You want to be an Avenger?" Spider-Man asks.

"Well my dad was the first Avenger; don't you think it would make sense for me to be one as well?" Wonder Woman asks.

"I didn't want you to feel pressured to join the Avengers. If you want to join, I think you would be a great addition. You're strong, brave and we don't have any flyers on our team so you would really be a lot of help." Spider-Man said as Wonder Woman giggles.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Because if you need more convincing maybe I could help ease your mind." She asks seductively causing him to blush under the mask.

"Uh maybe now isn't the best place to talk about this." Spider-Man said nervously.

"Oh Jaden." Lifting his mask, she leans in and kisses him on the cheek before they arrived at Waller's office.

"Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, so glad you could make it." Waller smiles.

"Hi, what's up?" Spider-Man asks.

"Have you two seen the news about Supergirl?" Waller asks handing them a file.

"Superman's cousin?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Affirmative. We want her at Super Hero High. She'd be a one of a kind catch." Waller said as they opened the file to see pictures of her.

"One of a kind? I thought I was that." Wonder Woman said.

"She said the same thing about me." Spider-Man said.

"I want you two to convince her to come to Super Hero High. Barbara Gordon will set up the conference call." Waller said.

* * *

At Barbara's lab, Barbara handed Wonder Woman and Spider-Man a tablet.

"Here you two go, all set up." She smiles.

Dialing the number they waited patiently while in Smallville, Supergirl was setting up her computer for the call.

"Alright plug in here for the speakers." She said when Wonder Woman's face appeared on screen.

"Hi Supergirl." Wonder Woman said startling her.

"Whoa!" Supergirl steps back and trips on a cord causing her to fall backwards and break her bookcase in half. Flying quickly she caught them all in her hands. "It's so nice to finally talk to you. I've heard so much about you and your amazing powers…uh you got a little something." She points to her forehead revealing one of the books had fallen on her head.

Acting quickly Supergirl threw it off only for it to fly through the window shattering it. "Oops."

Suddenly the Save the Day alarm went off alerting Wonder Woman. "Save the Day Alarm!"

"I understand, maybe we can talk tomorrow." Supergirl said.

"No need I'll take care of this while you got save the day." Spider-Man said grabbing the Tablet.

"Thanks Spidey. Maybe later we can talk about me being an Avenger." Wonder Woman whispers that last part before flying off to which Barbara noticed.

"Uh hey there Supergirl my name's Spider-Man I don't know if you've heard of me." Spider-Man said nervously.

"Uh yeah I've heard of you." Supergirl said nervously. 'Holy Kriptonite I get to talk to Spider-Man?' She thought.

"How about I show you what makes Super Hero High so awesome?" Spider-Man offers walking out of the lab.

As Jaden left Barbara sighed knowing she had to talk to him.

Walking to the front of the school Spider-Man showed her the statue of Superman. "And there's the statue of Superman, to this day he remains Super Hero High's greatest student. Maybe if you're good enough you could have a statue too." Spider-Man said.

"Me? A statue?" Supergirl said interested.

"Pretty cool thought, right?" Spider-Man asks as Supergirl closed her eyes imagining it when her heat vision goes off burning her curtains.

"Uh Spider-Man, could you hold please?" Supergirl asks.

"Sure." Spider-Man nods as Supergirl ran off screen to deal with the fire. 'Wait is that smoke?'

Suddenly his phone vibrated. Opening it he saw a picture of Wonder Woman taking down Giganta who had tried to rob the bank.

"I knew she could do it." Spider-Man said when he noticed a man hot wiring a motorcycle across the street. "Oh man."

"Alright I'm back." Supergirl said coming back on screen to show Spider-Man was swinging after the thief on the motorcycle.

"Oh great. Just give me a minute. Dealing with a little Grand Theft Auto." Spider-Man said as he fired a web and swung after him shooting a web on his arm he attached the table to it allowing Supergirl to see him action.

As the thief turned a corner he thought he was home free until Spider-Man dropped down in front of him and stopped him with his bare hands.

"Hey could you hold this for me?" Spider-Man asks holding out his web. Before he could respond Spider-Man fired another web attaching the thief causing him to dangle from a light post.

After Spider-Man put the motorcycle back he turned to Supergirl.

"Sorry about that." He said when he saw her giggling.

"Are you kidding that was hilarious. Not many people can make you laugh while you save the day. Do all heroes do that or just you?" Supergirl asks.

"Nope, just me. I hope you consider coming to Super Hero High. I'd love to see you in action." Spider-Man said hanging up.

"Me in action?" Supergirl looks around her room to see it was totally destroyed and that was just during the interview. "I don't know."

Logging onto the computer she brought up the school's superhero page and looked at the picture of Spider-Man. "But if it means hanging out with you all the time I guess I could give the place a try." She sighs.

Taking off his mask Jaden was walking to visit Barbara who was typing in her lab.

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Jaden asks causing her to stop.

"Jaden, can I ask you something personal?" Barbara asks.

"Sure." He nods.

"Do you love me?" Barbara asks.

"Of course I love you, what kind of question is that?" Jaden asks.

"Say another girl came into your life and you fell in love with her, would you even still look at me?" Barbara asks as Jaden's memories with Diana and Selina came back to him. Even though he did it with both of them part of him felt like he was wrong to keep this from Barbara because she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Barbara if I had 100 girls in my life it wouldn't change how I feel about you. You're the most amazing and smartest girl I've ever met and I love that cute smile you make when I do this." Jaden tickles behind her ear causing Barbara to giggle and smile.

"Okay okay you made your point." Barbara said typing on her computer to reveal his DNA which had webs laced around it.

"Whoa, what is all this?" Jaden asks.

"I did some research on you from that piece of hair I took from you so I could learn about your spider bite and I found out while it gives you your powers it also give you one more…side effect." Barbara said.

"What kind of side effect?" Jaden asks.

"Well you know how some spiders release pheromones in order to attract multiple mates? Well the same thing happens to you but with girls." Barbara said.

"Wait so you mean to say I'm giving off pheromones that make girls want me." Jaden asks. 'This explains so much.'

"Apparently the spider that bit you was like the Alpha of spiders but the effects only work on certain girls, otherwise every female in the world would want a piece of you." Barbara said.

"Well I guess that's good to know. How long have known this?" Jaden asks.

"A couple days now. I just didn't know how to tell you, plus when I saw you getting all chummy with Wonder Woman, I was worried if I told you then you would dump me and settle for a girl like her." Barbara admits.

"Well I'll admit Diana has come onto me in the past and the reason she's getting so close is because she wants to be a part of the Avengers. If there was a way I could prove to you that I love and get rid of all those doubts I'll do it." Jaden said.

Barbara pauses to think and gets an idea. "Alright I think I have a solution. Its obvious more girls are gonna be in your life and I'm fine with that on the condition that I'm your number one, no one else gets that position." She smirks.

"I don't see the harm in that." Jaden agrees.

"Guess Wonder Woman's gonna have to come to me if she wants a piece of my man." Barbara smirks.

"Actually, it's not just her." Jaden admits.

"Excuse me?" Barbara asks.

"Barbara I may have encountered a few other girls that seem to have a thing for me." Jaden admits.

"Jaden, start talking now." Barbara said causing him to gulp seeing how this was going to be a LONG day.


	29. Coop Factor

**Chapter 29: Coop Factor**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait, but I needed to get this done before I did the first special. I thought this would be an interesting way to get the ball rolling especially with what happens during the special. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In her IT room Barbara was staring at her screens which was linked to Super Hero High's security camera system. With it, she was watching Spider-Man at his Avenger training with Katana and Black Panther.

Next to her was a laptop with a file labeled "The Coop Factor" and inside it was a picture of Jaden, her and Diana and Selina.

Ever since Jaden had told her about Diana and Selina, she had decided to make this a personal experiment on his effect on girls from his spider bite effects.

At the Avenger training, Tony was activating his watch which activated the obstacle course which surrounded the three heroes with multiple droids flying in the air around a locked safe.

"Alright kids, you have one job. Maneuver through the course, open the safe and retrieve what's inside." Tony said gesturing to the safe across the field. "And go!"

Flying in, the droids fire lasers at them. Acting quickly Katana draws her sword and starts deflecting them while Black Panther's suit was absorbing the blasts giving Spider-Man an idea.

"Katana get behind me! Black Panther in front! We're gonna watch each other's backs!" Spider-Man said firing a web at two droids tying them up. Swinging the web, the two droids crashed into another causing an explosion.

As Black Panther sprinted towards the safe Spider-Man and Katana were coming in behind him. Slashing through droid after droid Spider-Man arrived at the safe and fired his taser webs at the password lock causing it to short circuit.

He opens it expecting to see some sort of rare item or documents but all they saw inside was a glass of iced tea.

"Iced tea?" Katana said confused as Spider-Man takes it out.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Black Panther asks equally confused.

Doing the only thing he could think of Spider-Man ran the Iced tea to Tony who takes the glass from him and sips it.

"Aw that hit the spot." Tony said before deactivating the course. "Not bad you three. I was getting thirsty."

"Are you kidding me?" Spider-Man glares.

"You made us go through all that for a glass of Iced Tea?" Katana asks.

"Heroes are always supposed to be there for those in need and in my case, I needed a cool refreshing drink." Tony chuckles before walking away.

Taking off their masks and helmet the three of them went to the vending machines to get a drink.

"Well despite the moral of the training I thought we did pretty good out there." Jaden said handing both of them a can of soda.

"The three of us have become quite the team." T'Challa said.

"Especially when it comes to dealing with all of Iron Man's garbage. Great leadership back there." Tatsu said smiling at Jaden.

"Thanks for having my back." Jaden said as they clinked their sodas.

From her lab Barbara's eyes narrowed as she saw the smile on Tatsu's face as she let out a sigh when Jaden walked away.

"So Katana as well huh?" Barbara said when she noticed a shadowy figure moving across the hall. "Huh? Who was that?"

Little did Barbara know the shadowy figure she saw earlier had noticed the camera and decided to go to the source before Barbara noticed.

* * *

Later that day, Jaden was in gym class with Wildcat pairing the students into teams for team challenges.

"Alright let's see, Spider-Man you're with Zatanna." He said as Zatanna looks to Jaden and winks at him.

Blushing Jaden put his mask on.

Barbara however was grinding her teeth in anger. "Oh come on! Zatanna too!"

As the training exercise began multiple robots were flying towards Spider-Man and Zatanna. Acting quickly Zatanna grabs Spidey's arm and waves her wand.

"Troelet su!" Zatanna said as she and Spider-Man teleported out of the way appearing behind the robots.

Firing his webs Spider-Man ties up the robots before Zatanna fires a magical blast destroying them.

Looking at each other Spider-Man and Zatanna nod as they charged in continuing their attack.

* * *

In her lab Barbara was holding her head in her hands.

"Just great, I thought my only competition was Wonder Woman but it turns out a couple other girls have the hots for my boyfriend." Barbara groans when she gets a phone call from Commissioner Gordon. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Babs I've got great news! Gotham Academy loved your newest invention." Commissioner Gordon said causing her to smile.

"Really?" Barbara asks.

"Yep, in fact they're so moved they offered you a full scholarship." He said instantly causing her expression to change.

"Wait what?"

"Think about it. No more working in a small little lab, you'll be enrolled at the finest tech school in the world. In just over a week you'll never have to be the IT girl again." Commissioner Gordon said hanging up.

"But that would mean leaving Super Hero High…leaving Jaden." Barbara frowns.

"Sounds like you have some problems." A voice said startling her. Turning around she saw Batman emrging from the shadows.

"B-Batman? What are you doing here?" Barbara asks shocked.

"I've been keeping an eye on one of the students here, but as I was observing I noticed someone was hacking the school's security cameras to control them. I designed that program." Batman said causing Barbara to back up in fear for the worst. "You have talent. It's wasted in a room like this."

"Wait you're not mad?" Barbara asks.

"I didn't say that." Batman said with a cold expression on his face.

"So how much did you see?" Barbara asks.

"That you're spying on Spider-Man because you this Coop Factor theory of yours is making you paranoid." Batman said.

"Okay so quite a bit." Barbara mumbles. "What am I supposed to do? How can I compete with heroes?"

"Be one yourself." Batman said surprising her.

"But I don't have any powers." Barbara said.

"Neither did I, but that didn't stop me. You hacked my program, that's not something a normal person could do you have potential to be great but the only one standing in your way of being a hero is you." Batman said as he was about to leave.

"Wait." Barbara said as he came to a stop. "Who's the student that's got you so interested?"

Turning around a smirk appears on Batman's face. "The same student you were watching."

Barbara's eyes widen as Batman left. "Me? Be a superhero?" Pausing to think she imagined herself fighting alongside Jaden as his superhero partner and fellow Avenger causing her to smile at the thought. "Not a bad idea."

* * *

After class Spider-Man was talking to Phil Coleson and Principal Waller in his office.

"Spider-Man we are thrilled that you, Black Panther and Katana are doing well but what's taking so long with recruiting new members?"

"It's just hard choosing students from an entire school of superheroes." Spider-Man admits.

"Well I might know a potential candidate." Principal Waller said showing Supergirl's file. "Thanks to you, Supergirl has applied to Super Hero High. I think she would make a great addition to the Avengers."

"A Kryptonian, good thinking." Phil nods.

"She'll be arriving here in a few days." Principal Waller said.

"Well I guess I could ask her, but after she's had a little time to adjust. I don't want to lay on the peer pressure too much." Spider-Man said.

"We respect your decision." Waller said as Spider-Man walks out.

"You're not even a SHIELD agent anymore and yet you're still making sure Fury gets the job done." Phil smirks.

"Like I would ever leave him to handle something as important as this on his own." Amanda smirks


	30. Supergirl Arrives

**Chapter 30: Supergirl Arrvies**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry this one took so long but I had a little trouble figuring it out. As you know on November 12th, Stan Lee passed away which is why I made a special tribute to him in this chapter. I also have quite a few surprises in store. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At a construction site, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Beastboy, Bumblebee, Poison Ivy, Harley and Cheetah were battling Killer Croc.

"I'll get you Wonder Woman!" He declares slashing at her with his claws.

"I can do this all day Croc. I aced my Reptilian Monster Combat Skills Final." Wonder Woman said blocking his attacks.

Throwing her shield, it smashes into Croc knocking him to the top of a building.

Suddenly Spider-Man's phone goes off showing it was almost time to meet Supergirl at the school.

"Whoa, we better wrap this up." Spider-Man said.

Picking up a pipe Killer croc wields it like a club.

"Bumblebee you're up!" Wonder Woman said as Bumblebee flew in firing multiple blasts at him. Killer Croc tries to swat her away, but Bumblebee shrinks down and flies through the pipe stinging him in the eye.

"Ew! Haven't you ever heard of moisturizing?" She asks blasting Killer Croc off the building.

"Why don't you pick on someone your genes?" Beastboy said turning into a crocodile.

"You got it Croco Child!" Killer Croc said as the two of them wrestled until Killer Croc grabbed his tail and threw Beastboy into the air.

Firing a web Spider-Man grabs Beastboy before he ended up flying across town.

"Whoo, thanks Spidey." Beastboy sighed in relief.

"Tag in?" Spider-Man asks holding up his hand like it was wrestling to which Beastboy high fives.

* * *

In Smallville, at the Kent family farm Supergirl was looking online at a picture of Spider-Man and was trying to practice talking to him.

"Hi Spider-Man, I've seen all your battles, I follow you online and refresh the page 50 times a day to see if you post anything new and think about how handsome you must be under that mask. Too much?" Letting out a sigh she stands up and looks in front of a mirror. "Spider-Man nice to meet you."

"Supergirl, it's time to go." Martha calls out from downstairs.

"Almost ready Aunt Martha." Supergirl said as she quickly flew around her room and packed her suitcase when she accidentally knocked over a brochure for Korugar Academy. As the introduction hologram started talking Supergirl threw it out thinking she had no use for it.

* * *

Back at the Construction Site, Harley does a series of kicks before throwing a pie in Killer Croc's face.

He was about to retaliate when Spider-Man fires two webs at his back and activates his electro-webs zapping him making Killer Croc scream in pain. Turning around he slashes the webs before noticing Cheetah was on her phone distracted.

"Cheetah you're on! Cheetah!" Wonder Woman said as Killer Croc ran at her.

"Just a sec, one more level." Cheetah said not even looking up.

Firing a web Spider-Man pulls her out of the way as Killer Croc swings his tail crushing her phone.

"Ugh I almost got the high score." She groans glaring at Spider-Man.

"How about a thank you?" Spider-Man said before dropping her.

Turning on a wrecking ball Harley swung it around hitting Killer Croc while Poison Ivy made her move.

"There are always seeds just waiting to see the sunlight." Poison Ivy said causing vines to shoot out of the ground tying up Killer Croc.

Grabbing him, Wonder Woman hung him from a hook.

"You just sit tight, the authorities will come to get you." Wonder Woman said when Spider-Man's phone goes off.

"Come on guys we gotta get back to school to meet Supergirl." Spider-Man said as they ran back to school.

* * *

Back in Smallville, Supergirl was leaving her room and was about to fly down the stairs when she hit the wall and ended up falling down the stairs in front of Jonathan and Martha Kent.

"Sorry, maybe I shouldn't go." She sighs.

"I'm sure you'll like Super Hero High as much as your cousin did." Jonathan said.

"Superman was a star Super Student." Martha said.

"Of course, he was, Superman had his entire life to get used to his powers before going to high school I just woke up with my powers when I landed on Earth 4 weeks ago. What if I fly out that door and run into someone? Or break something? Or my heat vision suddenly—" Before she could finish her heat vision went off setting the front door on fire. "Oh no!" Using her super-breath she tries to put out the fire but ends up blowing the door down.

"Don't worry dear, Super Hero High will help you learn to control your powers. Now study hard." Martha said hugging her.

"Avoid Kryptonite." Jonathan said handing Supergirl her suitcase.

"And as long as you have that good luck charm, you'll be fine." Martha said.

"This?" Supergirl looks at her necklace. "Yeah I guess it did have enough luck to get me all the way from Krypton. I'm going to Super Hero High." She declares before flying out the door.

* * *

At Super Hero High, all the students were talking about how amazing Supergirl was when Barbara carried some heavy tech to her lab.

"Need a hand?" Spider-Man asks grabbing the other end causing her to giggle.

"My hero." Barbara smiles as Spider-Man carries it inside. "How come you're not fawning over Supergirl like everyone else?"

"Because she's just like the rest of us here, someone who wants to help the world." Spider-Man said when Commissioner Gordon walks in.

"Hey Spider-Man, honestly Barbara I can't stand the thought of you being cooped up in this cave all day." Gordon said as Spider-Man puts the tech down.

"I don't mind it." Barbara shrugs when Cheetah walks in emptying her pockets to reveal her destroyed phone, some pocket change and a tube of lipstick.

"Good gravy what happened?" Gordon asks.

"Super duties." Cheetah said.

"I'm glad I got a non-super daughter. Wouldn't want my little Babsy in as much danger as that phone. Can't wait til you transfer to Gotham Academy." Gordon said confusing Spider-Man.

"Gotham Academy? What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asks.

"Oh you didn't know? Gotham Academy offered Barbara a full scholarship. She leaves at the end of the week. Isn't that amazing?" Her father asks.

"Yeah, great…uh I better go. Looks like you got work to do." Spider-Man said leaving.

Barbara frowns feeling guilty for not telling her boyfriend what was going on when her dad walks out. Reaching out she was about to grab the change when Cheetah stops her.

"Hands off the cash Nonnie." Cheetah said.

"Nonnie? I'm Barbara." She said confused.

"Nonnie, non-supe aka you." Cheetah points.

"Look your phone can't be fixed but I'll give you a loaner." Barbara said opening a secret compartment and grabbing what looked like a phone.

"Ew I can't even…what is that?" Cheetah asks.

"It's one of my B.A.T, I mean Barbara Assemble Tech gadgets. I made a few mods: emergency homing, targeting tazers."

"Ugh my phone had apps." Cheetah said ignoring her.

Up in the sky Supergirl was flying in when she saw all the students waving at her welcoming her to school.

Waving back Supergirl didn't notice a banner and flies right into it. As she struggles to take it off, she ends up crashing right into the school wall.

"Well this is awkward." Supergirl said when Waller and a bunch of students came running over.

"Are you alright?" Waller asks.

"Sorry, really sorry." Supergirl said.

"Wonder Woman go check on the amethyst, Vice Principal Grodd, please take over." Waller said as everyone got to work on their repairs.

"Students get to work!" Grodd orders.

"Hiya Superdupes we'll show you to the dorms." Harley said as she and Ms. Marvel walked over.

"That was quite an entrance." Ms. Marvel said helping her up.

"Yep a gal after my own heart. You know how to start with a real bang!" Harley laughs as they walk away.

* * *

At the top of the school, Wonder Woman was examining the amethyst when Principal Waller arrived.

"Any damage from Supergirl's impact?" She asks.

"I don't think so." Wonder Woman said.

"Well double-check. Any crack could be disastrous, this thing contains more energy than a Nuclear Power Plant, enough energy to amplify a villain's arsenal a hundred-fold." Waller explains.

"You got it Principal Waller." Wonder Woman salutes.

As she was about to enter the elevator Principal Waller stops. "And keep an eye out for Supergirl, we need her safe. After all she's a one-of-a-kind catch for Superhero High." Waller smiles before leaving.

"I'll show you one-of-a-kind." Wonder Woman mumbles when an explosion went off nearby startling her. "Whoa! What the?!" Looking down she saw Spider-Man facing off against Iron Man in a fight.

Spider-Man was throwing punch after punch hitting Iron Man all over until Iron Man caught his arms and blasted him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Jaden?" Wonder Woman asks confused when Spider-Man lets out a roar of rage and fires two webs at Iron Man but he dodges and grabs the webs yanking Spider-Man as he delivers a punch to the face knocking him to the ground.

Cringing Wonder Woman finishes adjusting the Amethyst before running inside.

Spider-Man was about to get up when Iron Man grabs him by his costume and throws him onto a bench.

"Alright kid what's going on?" Iron Man asks.

"What are you talking about? It's just some extra training." Spider-Man asks.

"Oh please, like you're stupid enough to take me on without any backup. Now what's going on?" Walking out of the suit Tony sits down next to him. "Look I am trying to be a decent mentor for at least a few minutes, humor me."

Spider-Man sighs as he makes room for Tony to sit down next to him. "Barbara's leaving for Gotham Academy by the end of the week."

"Ah the long distance relationship, no relationship can survive that." Tony said causing Spider-Man to glare.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom Mr. Stark."

"Look I know you probably want her to stay with you but this is a big chance. You don't hold your loved ones back, you help lift them up." Tony said.

"But I don't want to say goodbye to her." Spider-Man said taking off his mask.

"Maybe but it's her choice if you are her boyfriend you gotta support her choices, not shoot them down." Tony said.

Sighing Jaden realized he was right. "Thanks Mr. Stark."

"Anytime kid, besides there's plenty of fish in the sea. I bet you could find someone else easy." Tony said clapping him on the back/

Before Jaden could reply back Wonder Woman came running out with an ice pack.

"Jaden are you okay? What happened?" She asks worried.

"I'll leave you kids alone." Tony smirks seeing he was right.

"Wait Mr. Stark I—" But it was too late, Tony left them alone.

"Let me guess Supergirl's arrival has you on edge too?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Huh?" Jaden said confused.

"I mean come on. Everyone is fawning over her and she hasn't even started yet. One of a kind, what about me?" She said in a huff causing Jaden to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Wow Diana I never pegged you for the jealous type." Jaden smirks causing her to blush.

"What? I'm not jealous." She denies.

"Diana let me tell you something. Principal Waller said I was one of a kind too, and then you came to the school and she said the same thing, but did I act jealous when you showed up?" Jaden asks.

"Well no, in fact you helped me more than anyone else." Diana admits.

"So maybe you could try to do the same for Supergirl?" Jaden asks.

"I don't know." Diana said looking away when Jaden leans in and kisses her on the cheek causing her to blush. "Give me one more and you got a deal."

Jaden chuckles as he leans in to kiss her again, but this time Diana moves so he ends up kissing her on the lips.

"And don't forget, if you ever need help, I'm always here for you." Diana said getting up and walking away causing Jaden to smile hearing this.

* * *

In Supergirl's room, Harley and Ms. Marvel were sitting down with Supergirl as she tried to get her laptop set up.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Harley asks.

"You two have been asking me questions for the past few hours. I didn't know I could opt out." Supergirl said.

"Is it true your only weakness is that green glowing stuff?" Harley asks.

"You mean Kryptonite? Yeah it drains my powers." Supergirl said.

""Whoa just like Superman." Ms. Marvel said.

"Hey can you two help me? I can't seem to log into the WIFI." Supergirl asks.

"No problem. I'll call IT for ya." Harley said opening a window. "HEY BARBARA GORDON! BABS!" Harley yells at the top of her lungs.

A few seconds later Barbara was running up the stairs and arrived at her room.

"Wow that was quick." Ms. Marvel said impressed.

"You got quite a gallop for a nonsupe. Well we'll leave you girls to your tech." Harley said as she and Ms. Marvel left.

"So what's the problem?" Barbara asks.

"I'm trying to chat with my Aunt but I can't connect to the internet." Supergirl said.

"Let's have a look." Barbara said when she clicked a tab to reveal the website for Korugar Academy.

"Oops, that's just nothing." Supergirl said closing it.

"Korugar Academy? That's an awfully long way from Superhero High." Barbara said.

"That was kinda the point, but I'm here and if my classes are disastrous as my entrance today you better be ready to duck and run." Supergirl sighs.

"Don't worry I always have safety goggles on. What's your schedule?" Barbara asks as she hands it to her. Let's see: Weaponomics, Intro to Supersuits, Combatistics. Your hardest class is P.E and that's easy as long as you know the three Pow's."

"Great, now if only I knew what the three Pow's were." Supergirl said.

"Superpower, Brain Power and Willpower. Wow you really are new. At least you're not trying to be an Avenger." Barbara said.

"Fresh off the spaceship 4 weeks ago." She admits. "Wait what's an Avenger?"

"It's this new team that the school is putting together. We've only got three members so it's not much at the moment. Pow! Your internet is all set up." Barbara said standing up.

"Wait do you know any websites that can help me learn to be a better super?" Supergirl asks.

"Websites no, but I know two people at this school who could help you…although one of them is probably gonna be hard for me to talk too." Barbara mumbles that last part.

Leading Supergirl to the library they saw a dark shadow.

"There she is. Hey Granny!" Barbara calls out as they arrived to see an old lady with white hair and glasses. This was Granny Goodness.

"Oh my I was changing the burned out light bulbs and I didn't hear you come in. My hearing's not what it used to be." Granny said walking over.

"Supergirl, this is Granny Goodness, Head Librarian at SuperHero High." Barbara said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Goodness." Supergirl said shaking her hand.

"Everyone calls me Granny. Oh my such a strong grip. I shouldn't be surprised after what you did to the cafeteria. No one's wrecked up the school that badly since that Spider-Man showed up." Granny giggles.

"Wait Spider-Man destroyed the school too?" Supergirl asks surprised.

"Wasn't even a student yet and he wrecked the place." Granny said.

"It's true." Barbara nods. "Supergirl need to get up to speed on superheroing, what should she read?"

A few minutes later Granny gave Supergirl a giant stack of books.

"Now have a cookie." Granny said grabbing a jar.

"Thanks Granny." Barbara said taking one.

"Oh I really can't I—" Before she could finish Granny shoved one into her mouth. "Thanks Granny."

Leaving the library, Barbara turns in a different direction. "I go this way; can you find your way to the dorms?"

"Definitely." Supergirl nods as she walked away. "Now was it this way or this way?" Supergirl asks.

As Barbara walks to her room she saw Jaden waiting in front of it. "Jaden?"

"Hey Barbara." Jaden said nervously.

"Look I wanted to tell you about Gotham Academy, but I just didn't know how to break it to you. It all happened so fast." Barbara admits.

"Barbara do you not want to go?" Jaden asks.

"I don't know. Yes, no, maybe." Barbara said nervously.

"Opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime." Jaden said.

"Maybe you only come around once in a lifetime." Barbara said.

Touched by this Jaden pulls her into a hug. "Whatever you choose I'll help you anyway I can."

"Even if it means coming all the way to Gotham?" Barbara asks.

"Even if my arms fall off from all the web-slinging back and forth." Jaden smiles.

"I love you." Barbara said kissing him on the lips before going to bed.

Down the hall, Supergirl was walking towards a big door.

"This has to be it." Supergirl reaches for the doorknob and accidentally rips it off causing an alarm to go off startling her.

"Supergirl?" Principal Waller asks running over.

"Sorry. I was looking for the dorm." She admits.

"And instead you found the Boom Tubes." Waller said turning off the alarm.

"Boom Booms?" Supergirl asks confused.

"Boom Tubes, teleportation devices." Waller clarifies.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Supergirl apologizes.

"Of course you didn't you missed the freshman welcome tour. Here." Waller punches in a code and they enter the room to see 5 Boom Tubes set up.

"Wow." Supergirl said blown away.

"The Boom Tubes can go anywhere: Atlantis, Korugar, Florida." Waller said.

"Florida?" Supergirl raises an eyebrow.

"You'd be amazed how much trouble goes down there." Waller said turning to her. "As a student here you're learning to not only be a hero to Metropolis but for the entire universe."

By why lock up this amazing tech?" Supergirl asks.

"Apokolips." Waller said gesturing to one Boom Tube in particular. "Years ago, Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips used the Boom Tubes to bring his army to Earth. The Justice League barely won the battle." Waller explains.

"Whoa." Supergirl said.

"That's why I'm the only one who access to the Boom Tubes." Waller said leading Supergirl out when Hawkgirl, Bumblebee, Flash and Iron Fist came running.

"We heard the alarm, did we finally catch our badguy?" Bumblebee asks.

"No, but I did find a Supergirl." Waller smirks as Supergirl waves at them. "See to it that Supergirl gets back to the dorm."

"Sorry to ruin your investigation." Supergirl said as they led her to the dorms.

"Sometimes the path of life leads you where you need to go rather than where you want to go." Iron Fist said.

"Huh?" Supergirl asks confused.

"He means no problem." Flash said.

"Recently there's been some recent activity. We think someone's trying to break into the Boom Tubes, security sabotages and cryptic messages. We're onto something big." Bumblebee said

"We're hoping that if we can crack this case we'll be considered candidates to join the Avengers." Hawkgirl said.

"People keep talking about these Avengers but who are they?" Supergirl asks.

"Well for starters they get exclusive training from Iron Man and Captain America." Flash said.

"And right now they only have 3 members so we bet Spider-Man is eager to find more people to join." Iron Fist said getting Supergirl's attention.

"Spider-Man is an Avenger?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, he's the first student chosen to be an Avenger and from what we've discovered he's the one who chooses if you're an Avenger or not." Flash said.

"Wow." Supergirl said amazed when an alarm went off.

"Boom Tube access denied!"

"Hurry Flash! Catch the perp red-handed." Hawkgirl said.

"You got it, Hawkgirl!" Flash said as he ran back to the Boom Tubes to see a large shadow down the hall. "Get back here!" He turned a corner only to see the shadow as gone and the door was fine.

"Flash! Where's the enemy?" Iron Fist asks.

"He's gone." Flash said.

"Could this be a clue?" Supergirl asks holding a green leaf. "It was near the Boom tubes."

"Nice, we'll have Ivy trace it." Hawkgirl said as they left for the dorms unaware that something was in the vents.

* * *

The next morning, Supergirl was having Harley and Ms. Marvel quiz her.

"Alright last question, what are the three Pow's?" Ms. Marvel asks.

"Superpowers, Brain powers and willpower." Supergirl said when she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw she bumped into Vice Principal Grodd. "Uh sorry."

"Watch where you're going next time?" He growls as they stepped around him.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the hammock. Between you, me, Ms. Marvel and the lockers rumor has it Vice Principal Grodd was actually a supervillain at one point." Harley said.

"Him? Then why is he here?" Supergirl asks.

"Nick Fury took him down and thought that a job like this could help reform him, so he asked Waller to make him Vice Principal." Harley explained when the school bell went off and Supergirl covers her ears in pain.

"What is that awful noise?" Supergirl asks.

"That would be the school bell. It's time for class." Ms. Marvel said.

"And yes, it is awful." Harley said.

* * *

In P.E, Wildcat was talking attendance as Supergirl, Harley, Ms. Marvel, Poison Ivy, Cheetah, Green Lantern, Bumblebee, Wonder Woman and Beastboy were lined up.

"Hmm we're missing one more." Wildcat said when a figure came swinging in.

"Sorry I'm late teach." Looking up Supergirl's eyes widen in awe as she saw Spider-Man swing in and land next to Wildcat.

"It's him, it's really him." She said softly.

"Spider-Man since you're late you'll be the first for Strength Day." Wildcat said.

"Yes sir." Spider-Man said as he walked up to Beastboy and whispers something.

"Whoa, really?" Beastboy asks as Spider-Man nods.

Taking a fighting stance Beastboy turned into a bull surprising everyone as he charged at Spider-Man.

Holding out his arms Spider-Man grabs Beastboy by the horns stopping him from charging forward.

As Beastboy tried to push him back Spider-Man musters up his strength and actually lifts Beastboy into the air.

"How's that?" Spider-Man asks putting Beastboy down.

"Nice job Spider-Man." Wildcat said grading him as he walked in line. "Supergirl you're up. Let's see some of that super strength."

Nervously Supergirl walks up to Beastboy and whispers something to him.

"You got it." Beastboy said as he transformed into a large dinosaur.

"Whoa." Spider-Man said as she lifted him up with one hand.

"That's really…wow." Wonder Woman said as lifted Beastboy up with one finger next and flew up with him.

Unfortunately, Beastboy started to wobble and fell out of her grip causing him to fall towards the other students.

Acting quickly Beastboy turned into a bird just before he landed and avoided what could have been a huge disaster.

"I'm sorry Coach Wildcat." Supergirl said flying down.

"Your antics could have gotten someone hurt. Learn to control your powers or the next time you mess it could be dangerous." Wildcat said causing her to frown.

At lunch Supergirl was in line getting food. As she looked for a table she heard Wonder Woman talking about class, but left before she could say that it was also Beastboy's fault as well.

As Hawkgirl, Iron Fist, Bumblebee and Flash were eating Poison Ivy walks up with the sample they found.

"I did some tests and it's bamboo." Ivy said causing them to gasp.

"Anyone else want me to point out the 800lb gorilla in the room?" Flash asks as they look to Vice Principal Grodd who was eating an entire plate of bamboo.

* * *

Walking out of the cafeteria Supergirl flies up to the bell tower. While Barbara was packing up her things she and looked to the window and saw her flying up.

Looking out at Metropolis, Supergirl was feeling horrible.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Barbara asks walking up to her. Pulling up a rope she wakes up all the bats sleeping at the top causing them to fly out scaring Supergirl.

"Ew! Ah! Ew!" Supergirl screams as some flew in her hair.

"Everyone thinks bats are creepy but they're really not. They like Batman, they make the best of what they have and use their talents to be great." Barbara said.

"If you say so Batgirl." Supergirl teases but that just gave Barbara an idea. "I wish I could be like you."

"You mean an awesome, fearless, fun, tech engineer who is also super humble?" Barbara smirks.

"No I mean a nonsuper, then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone and earth would be safer." Supergirl said.

"The Earth will be safer because it will have you protecting it. You just need some practice. It's my last week here and I know a guy who can give you all the help you need. You in?" Barbara offers.

"Yeah." Supergirl nods.

* * *

The next day at the flight course Supergirl and Barbara were waiting patiently at the flight course.

"So whose this friend of yours? Is he a good hero?" Supergirl asks.

"One of the best. Oh here he comes now." Barbara said as Supergirl turns and her eyes widen to see Spider-Man swing in and land in front of her.

"Hi there." Spider-Man waves.

"H-H-Hi." Supergirl stuttered nervously.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face Supergirl." Spider-Man said offering his hand to shake.

"Uh yeah you too." Supergirl said shaking his hand.

"So Barbara says you need some help controlling your powers." Spider-Man said.

"What?" Supergirl said getting worried and ended up crushing his hand in response. "Oh my gosh sorry."

"Alright first lesson, stop apologizing for everything. You're here to learn and making mistakes is a part of that." Spider-Man said holding his hand.

"R-Right so—I mean I am ready to learn." Supergirl said.

"Alright let's see how well you do at the flight course." Barbara said.

"Go for it." Spider-Man said as she flew threw the course.

"Obstacle one: tap each pole!" Barbara calls out but with her strength Supergirl ended up breaking the poles.

"Obstacle two: lasers!" Spider-Man calls out as she tried dodging lasers and retaliated with her heat vision and ended up destroying it.

"Obstacle three: tunnel of doom!" Barbara calls out as they heard lasers, crashing and banging.

When Supergirl came out she was covered in slime and got a score of 14.

"That was not super." Supergirl groans.

"What do you think?" Barbara asks.

"Gonna be a challenge but I think we can work with this." Spider-Man said. "Alright Supergirl, second lesson believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself." Supergirl said to herself.

* * *

During their training Spider-Man and Barbara helped Supergirl control her powers and with each day she was getting a little better.

"Alright Supergirl try to keep up with me!" Spider-Man said swinging through the course on his webs with Supergirl right behind him.

Unfortunately, Supergirl couldn't take her eyes off him and as a result she didn't see a pillar and ends up smacking into it headfirst and falling to the ground.

"Ow." Supergirl groans as Spider-Man looks at her.

"You alright?" Spider-Man asks offering her a hand.

"Yeah I uh guess I got a little distracted." Supergirl said nervously.

Looking at her, Spider-Man saw that she was worn out and tired.

"You know what, we're gonna do something different tonight." Spider-Man said.

"You mean like a training exercise?" Supergirl asks.

"Nope, something completely different. Change into some normal clothes and meet me outside the school in an hour." Spider-Man said running off leaving Supergirl curious at what he had planned.

That night Supergirl was waiting at the gate in a blue t-shirt and a skirt.

"Hey glad you showed up." Supergirl turns to see Jaden running towards her.

"Uh sorry I'm kinda waiting for someone else." Supergirl said.

"Oh right you don't know this part of me." Jaden chuckles. "Maybe this will help. Twhip Twhip." Jaden said as he mimicked shooting webs causing Supergirl's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait Spider-Man?!" She said in shock. 'Oh god he's even more handsome than I imagined.'

"Not right now, now I'm just a regular person which is what you are today. What's your name? Your real name?" Jaden asks.

"Uhm…K-Kara." She said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Kara, my name's Jaden." He smiled causing a blush to appear on her face.

"Come on." Jaden said grabbing her hand.

"Uh where are we going?" Kara asks.

"To have some fun." Jaden said leading her away.

At Stan's restaurant, Jaden and Kara were sitting down as Stan brought them their food.

"Thanks Stan." Jaden said.

"No problem kiddo." Stan said walking to the counter.

"Uh J-Jaden, not that I'm not enjoying this but why are we doing?" Kara asks.

"To get a break from all the exhausting hero work." Jaden said confusing her.

"What? But why would you want to stop being a hero? That's the whole point of going to Superhero High." Kara said.

"And I'm glad to go there, but even so sometimes just to relax and hangout like normal people do." Jaden said. "You've been making lots of progress I figured you could a night off."

"A lot of good this will do, I'm not very lucky." Kara said.

"Luck? Miss let me tell you something about luck." Stan said getting her attention. "Luck's a revolving door, you just need to know when it's your turn to walk through."

"A revolving door?" Kara said thinking about.

"He's right Kara, you'll get the hang of this soon enough." Jaden said.

"Easy for you to say, you're like the school's top student. You probably had your whole life to learn how to be this amazing." Kara said.

"Actually I got my powers by accident and I've only been doing this for over a year." Jaden admits surprising Kara. "But unlike everyone else in the school I didn't have the help they did. When I started out I had learn everything on my own, build my own gear and suit, it wasn't until a few months ago when everyone was in trouble that I became a student."

"But how did you know that it was time to step up and be a hero?" Kara asks.

"Because someone once told me: with great power comes great responsibility." Jaden smiles.

Hearing those words Kara felt she was starting to understand what it meant to be a hero. "Thanks Jaden, you too Stan you're very wise."

"Excelsior!" Stan smiles waving goodbye as they left.

* * *

The next morning, Kara had decided to help Barbara with some sparring.

"Ooh major wedgie." Barbara said adjusting her outfit.

"So that's why heroes wear spandex." Supergirl said getting an idea.

Going to Katana, she showed Supergirl a sketch of a possible suit design which she loved.

In Wonder Woman's room, Barbara and Spider-Man walked in with her shield.

"Good as new. I also took the liberty of making a few mods here and there." Barbara said.

"Thanks Barbara." Wonder Woman said.

"Diana I was wondering if you could actually help me regarding Supergirl. She could use some another sparring partner to help her out, but she' too nervous to ask you herself." Spider-Man said.

"You and Jaden are like her idols." Barbara said.

"Wait you mean she's not trying to compete with us?" Wonder Woman asks.

"No way, she wants to be like us." Spider-Man said causing her to smile.

With Wonder Woman's help Supergirl's progress went up greatly.

Suddenly the school security alarm went off confusing them.

At the Boom Tube Room, Waller was at the door where she saw multiple scratch marks against the door when Hawkgirl, Bumblebee, Flash and Iron Fist run over.

"Did you apprehend the suspect?" Hawkgirl asks.

"Not yet Hawkgirl, but you were right whoever tried to break into the Boom Tubes came very close this time." Waller said.

"Ha! Who has two thumbs and knew something funky has been up?" Flash asks.

"Flash, put those thumbs to use and dust for prints." Hawkgirl said.

"These marks on the door show our trespasser was very strong." Iron Fist said examining the door.

"And these scratches. They're so…" Bumblebee said trying to find the right words.

"Animalistic, Gorrilaeske, primate. What I'm trying to say is Vice Principal Grodd is up to no good." Flash assumes.

"He who charges into the forest without thinking might miss the quicksand right below him." Iron Fist said.

"Iron Fist is right, we don't have enough proof, yet." Hawkgirl said.

That night Hawkgirl was in the Library reading through books when Granny Goodness walks over with a book.

"The Supervillain Compendium, I marked some interesting sections." Granny said handing her the book.

"Thanks." Hawkgirl said as she opens the book to see Gorilla Grodd. "Gorilla Grodd commands Gorilla army in hopes of conquering Central City." She gasps.

* * *

Soon the end of the week came and Jaden was helping Barbara pack up the last of her things when Commissioner Gordon came in.

"Cheer up Babs, not working here means you'll have a new safe career at Gotham Academy. We'll have Spaghetti tonight to celebrate." Commissoner Gordon said walking out.

"Sure dad." Barbara frowns as she turns to Jaden who was also sad. Not being able to hold it in anymore she runs over and hugs him tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Jaden said hugging her back before she walked out to say goodbye to her other friends.

At Principal Waller's office, Hawkgirl, Bumblebee, Iron Fist and Poison Ivy arrived to show her the theory.

"And that's why we believe Vice Principal Grodd is trying to use the Boom Tubes to bring his army to Metropolis." Bumblebee said showing the evidence.

Waller's eyes narrow in suspicion as she reviews it.

In Supergirl's room, Barbara was saying goodbye to her.

"Even though I'm not working here we'll still hangout on weekends and with Jaden's help you could become a great hero." Barbara said before grabbing a small box. "Here I made you something. It's a friendship bracelet."

"Thank you." Supergirl smiles.

"You're welcome." Barbara said speaking into her bracelet to reveal they doubled as communicators. "See? Two-Way commlink. We can still talk anytime."

"Awesome, but wait. I have something for you too." Supergirl said handing her a box.

"Really?" Barbara opens it to reveal a super suit with a golden bat on it like Batman's symbol.

"Katana made it." Supergirl said.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Barbara said when Batman's words echoed in the back of her head.

'You have the potential to be great but the only one standing in your way of being a hero is you.' She remembered.

Back in Waller's office she presented the evidence to Grodd who was outraged.

"After all I've done, you're accusing me of this?!" Grodd snaps.

"I can't take any chances. While reviewing the case I have to revoke your security clearance." Waller said.

"Take it all! I quit!" Grodd said storming out in anger.

* * *

In the training room, all the heroes were exercising when the Save the Day alarm went off.

"Save the Day alarm!" Wonder Woman said as she, Spider-Man, Bumblebee, Harley, Beastboy, Cheetah, Hawkgirl and Poison Ivy ran out.

Supergirl flew down towards Wildcat nervously. "Uh should I?" She asks.

"Go. You're ready kiddo." He nods causing her to smile and fly after the others.

In the streets of Metropolis, Giganta was robbing a jewelry store before ripping off the roof and throwing it at people.

"Alright Beastboy, you, Harley, Poison Ivy and Hawkgirl are on getting all the civilians to safety." Spider-Man said.

"You got it Spidey." Beastboy said turning into an elephant.

"Everyone else, you're with me." Spider-Man said as they ran out of hiding and charged at Giganta.

"Alright Giganta put the jewels back!" Wonder Woman orders.

"You again? Alright, I'll put them down and grab these instead!" Grabbing multiple cars Giganta throws them at her.

Wonder Woman raised her shield to block when it suddenly started to glow. Holding it up lasers shot out of it destroying the car. "Whoa awesome upgrades Barbara."

As Giganta threw more cars Supergirl tried to catch them all but ended up dropping them.

"Hey Giganta! Round and round the Spider-Man goes! Where he stops nobody knows!" Spider-Man said shooting webs and swinging around her distracting Giganta.

Giggling Supergirl couldn't help but enjoy the puns. "Hang on Spidey I got this."

"Just like you had Beastboy in P.E?" Cheetah asks distracting Supergirl causing her Heat Vison to miss Giganta and hit Spider-Man dead center causing him to scream in pain and crash to the ground causing Supergirl to gasp. "Spider-Man!"

Flying down she helps him up to see him groaning in pain. "Man that hurt." Spider-Man groans.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Supergirl apologized.

"Supergirl, maybe you should leave this to the pros and everyone would be safer." Cheetah said.

"But I was just trying to…"

"Trying and failing." Cheetah said as Harley, Wonder Woman and Bumblebee ran over.

"Spidey are you okay?" Harley asks as everyone started talking at once.

"Everyone calm down I need to think." Supergirl said but the loud chatter wouldn't allow her to. Not knowing what to do Supergirl releases a loud shriek causing everyone to fly back shocking her even more.

"See even Wonder Woman and Spider-Man would be better off without you." Cheetah said.

"Uh oh looks it's time for this spider to get squashed." Giganta said heading towards Spider-Man.

"Harley get Spider-Man to safety, everyone else with me!" Wonder Woman said taking over.

As they all sprang into action Supergirl frowned. "You'll be safer without me." She said before flying off.

* * *

Back at Superhero High, Supergirl brought all her books back to the library.

"Oh finished already?" Granny asks.

"Finished with Superhero High. After the stunt I pulled today I don't think Spider-Man will even want to look at me again. I'm on the next spaceship to Korugar." Supergirl sighs.

"Why wait? Just take the Boom Tubes." Granny suggests.

"But they're off limits." Supergirl said confused.

"Not for you, with your strength you can open the door." Granny said when a green creature ran past Supergirl.

"What was that?" She asks startled.

"Oh just my Perry. Some grannies have poodles or parrots, I have a pet peridemon." Granny said freaking her out. "Now I won't tell anyone about you breaking the Boom Tube Rules if you don't tell anyone about me breaking the no pet rules."

Walking to the Boom Tube room, Supergirl stops in front of the door.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Supergirl asks.

"Of course, now you get in, jump the tube to Korugar and I'll lock it up before anyone notices. Nothing bad can happen." Granny assures her as Supergirl opens the door with ease setting of the alarm. "See, that's how you do it. None of that scratching and banging, now take care of that screeching." Granny orders as her demon ripped apart the alarm system.

Walking to the controls Granny pulls a lever activating the Boom Tubes. "You wait right here Sweetums."

In Apokolips, 5 girls were training, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Speed Queen, Artemiz and Big Barda otherwise known as the Female Furies. Looking around Big Barda noticed the portal to earth open and grins.

"Finally! Furies ready, for today we conquer Earth." Big Barda declares as they all ran through the portal surprising Supergirl.

"Who are they?" She asks.

"My Female Furies. Big Barda, Kryptonite this one!" Granny orders pointing to Supergirl.

Raising her rod it glowed green as she blasted Supergirl into the wall. Walking over Big Barda was about to finish her off when Granny stopped her.

"Leave her she'll be an excellent addition to our army. So gullible and easy to please." Granny laughs as Big Barda leaves the Kryptonite so Supergirl couldn't try anything.

* * *

In the library, as the Female Furies looked at the books Granny Goodness emerged in green scale like armor and a cape.

"There's just something about Apokolipsian armor that brings out my eyes. Now for the perfect accessory. With this Motherbox we'll channel the power of the amethyst and control all the supers." Granny said grabbing a box.

As Barbara was about to leave she got an alert on her phone. Opening it she saw the footage of Supergirl blasting Spider-Man causing her to gasp.

"Supergirl? Supergirl?" She said into her bracelet hoping she would answer.

"Barbara…I messed up big." Supergirl groans causing Barbara to run to the Boom Tube room.

Arriving there she saw the Kryptonite and threw it into the Boom Tube to Florida.

"What happened?" Barbara asks helping her up.

"How's Spider-Man?" Supergirl asks.

"He'll live, he's taken worse attacks." Barbara smirks leading her out.

After taking down Big Barda, the superheroes returned to be congratulated by their friends when Black Panther and Katana ran to their fellow Avenger.

"Spider-Man are you okay?" Katana asks.

"I'll be fine." Spider-Man said wincing in pain. "Have any of you seen Supergirl?"

Little did they know outside the school the Female Furies had attached the Motherbox to the amethyst.

"Force of Apololips, power of Amethyst!" Granny calls out as the Amethyst zaps them, giving them power. "Oh my Pecan Pie, that's a lotta power. Makes my toes tingle."

Walking to Principal Waller's office they kick open the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She asks outraged.

"You're in my seat." Granny said zapping her and putting her under mind control.

"Yes Granny Goodness." Waller said in a trance like state.

"By the way, thank you for falling for my trap and framing Gorilla Grodd. I needed him out of the way since we never cracked the code on gorilla mind control." Granny said sitting down.

"You're welcome Granny." Waller said as she took the microphone.

"Good afternoon Superhero High!" Granny said activating the amethyst before the announcements turned on. "Congratulations, you are now coming under the power of my brain washing."

"Granny?" Everyone said surprised before they all got under control causing her to laugh evilly.

"No one can stop me now!" Granny calls out.

But little did they know Barbara and Supergirl were in Barbara's IT room and unaffected by the brain washing.

"We have to stop her." Supergirl said.

"I'm on it, I've calculated the frequency of Granny's device and created a de-trancer. I just need a crystal to conduct the energy." Barbara said when Supergirl got an idea and took off her necklace.

"Would my good luck charm work?" Supergirl asks.

"Don't you need it?" Barbara asks.

"Nope. Luck is like a revolving door, you just gotta know when it's your turn to walk through." Supergirl said using the same words Stan told her.

Smiling Barbara took it and hooked it up to her device. "Now just point this at any super and they'll be free from Granny's control. Here you'll need these to block out the frequency." Barbara said taking out two earrings.

"No way you're coming with me." Supergirl said putting one on her ear.

"Me? Fight supers?" Barbara said surprised.

"Barbara look at all the things you've done. You are a super the only stopping you from being one is you. The first step to being a super is believing in your superself." Supergirl said.

Pausing to think about it Barbara thought about it and grins. Taking out her suit Barbara put on a black mask, a utility bet and a backpack shaped like a bat.

"Whoa, Barbara." Supergirl said impressed.

"Who's Barbara? I'm your friendly neighborhood Batgirl." She grins.

"Alright Batgirl we got a school to save." Supergirl said as they made their move.

* * *

Arriving at the front of the school, they saw Big Barda, Stompa and Artemiz standing guard.

"How do we get past them to get in?" Supergirl asks.

"De-trancing the supers one by one will take too long. They'll catch us before we have enough to fight back. If Granny can use the Amethyst to amplify her powers so can I. I'll plug it into the amethyst." Batgirl said.

"I'll create a distraction." Supergirl said.

"Wait but—" Before Batgirl could finish Supergirl flew out getting their attention.

Taking out a grappling hook Batgirl shot up the building and landed right on the window outside Vice Principal Grodd's office as he was packing up his things when he turns around to see her climbing up the building.

Curiosity getting the better of him he opens the window to see Stompa and Artemiz had spotted her.

"Another super?! I'll stomp her down!" Stompa said as she leaped into the air and stomped the ground creating a shockwave causing Batgirl to lose her footing.

"I got her." Artemiz said shooting an arrow at her.

Reacting quickly Grodd leaps out the window and took the arrow for her surprising her.

"Vice Principal Grodd." Batgirl said before new determination filled her. Swinging up she attached her device to the motherbox breaking everyone inside of Granny's control.

Back in the main hall Spider-Man was the first to snap out of it.

"Ugh what the?" He said looking up to the screen.

"Furies attack!" Granny orders.

"Guys Granny Goodness has gone…bad. Protect the school!" Wonder Woman said.

"Avengers prepare for battle. Nah that doesn't really sound right." Spider-Man said when Speed Queen and Mad Harriet appeared.

"Go stop Granny, we'll handle them." Black Panther said taking a fighting stance.

"Come on Wonder Woman!" Spider-Man said as the two of them left the room to help Supergirl.

Making the first move Speed Queen throws her disks at the power grid and the roof causing both to explode and rubble to fall.

"Hang on kids!" All of them look to see Iron Man fly in and blast the rubble. "Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did I?"

Leaping at Speed Queen, Ms. Marvel grows her hands. "Embiggen!" Reaching out to grab her, Speed Queen dashes out of the way when out of nowhere a whip grabs her legs causing her to trip and fall. "What the?"

"What's going on? I was having such a nice catnap." Catwoman said as Harley leaps at Speed Queen trapping her.

Drawing her sword Katana charged towards Mad Harriet who blocks it with her claws and pushes her back when Stompa jumps in and knocks Beastboy and Hawkgirl into the wall.

"Hiya!" Iron Fist and Lady Shiva said going Kung Fu all over Stompa delivering a series of punches and kicks knocking her back.

As Shiva whips her with her hair Stompa grabs her hair and throws her into Iron Fist sending them flying towards the wall until Ivy made a plant come to life and catch them.

Turning around Stompa was glaring down Ivy and Black Panther.

"We need more space. This way." Black Panther said as the two of them ran out with Stompa running after them.

Making their way to the roof Wonder Woman and Spider-Man were on the lookout for Supergirl.

"Supergirl?" Wonder Woman calls out when Artemiz snuck up behind.

She was about to fire an arrow when his spider sense went off. "Lookout!" Spider-Man said as they jump out of the way dodging the arrows.

Wonder Woman throws her shield at Artemiz who dodges and keeps firing arrows.

Firing multiple webs Spider-Man stops the arrows before they could hit as Wonder Woman's shield flew back to her.

"Spider-Man give me a boost!" Wonder Woman said as Spider-Man attached a web to her back. Spinning her around and around he throws her up into the air surprising Artemis as Wonder Woman throws her shield knocking Artemiz into the wall, but before she could retaliate Spider-Man fires multiple webs trapping her.

"That outta hold her." Spider-Man said as they ran off.

In the hallway, Cheetah and Katana were dealing with Mad Harriet who was laughing like a madman.

"Come here girls I just want to give you a nice scratch!" Mad Harriet said swinging her claws at Katana who blocks it with her sword. The two are in a lock until Mad Harriet kicks her in the gut knocking her to the ground. Charging towards Cheetah she stumbles back causing the phone Barbara gave her to fall out and open by itself to real an angry face. "Huh?"

Suddenly two lasers shot out of the phone hitting Mad Harriet in the face.

Using this opening Katana punches her in the face before Cheetah grabs her and throws her into a locker.

"Hey let me out!" Mad Harriet yells banging against the door.

"Oh we will, when it's time to arrest you all." Katana said as Cheetah picked up her phone and smiled.

Outside Black Panther led Ivy onto the grass as Stompa leaps into the and tries to stomp and them.

"Now we have the field advantage." Black Panther said.

"No stomping on my grass!" Ivy said using her powers to tie up Stompa in a rope of leaves.

As Stompa struggles to break free Black Panther delivers a powerful kick to the face sending her crashing to the ground allowing Ivy to completely immobilize her.

At the flight course, Supergirl was being chased by Big Barda through the course but thanks to all her training Supergirl was able to dodge all the obstacles while Big Barda fell victim to everything.

Flying out Supergirl touches the button to reveal a perfect 100.

"Nice flying." Batgirl said as Big Barda smashes a hole in the course. Taking out a batterang Batgirl throws it tying up Big Barda making her fall to the ground.

"Help! Granny! Speed Queen! Artemis!" Big Barda calls out when Wonder Woman and Spider-Man swung in.

"Girls, your safe." Wonder Woman smiles.

"Wait? Barbara?" Spider-Man said confused.

"It's Batgirl now." She smiles. "Come on we've got a Granny to stop."

* * *

On the roof of the school, Granny Goodness and Perry made their way towards the amethyst with what appeared to be a jar of cookies in her hands when Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Spider-Man stopped in front of her.

"Give up Granny!" Wonder Woman said.

"No, the ameythyst will be mine! Sic'em!" Granny orders as Perry charged towards them.

"Heel!" Spider-Man said firing a web completely tying up Perry making him fall to the ground.

"Useless Peridemon." Granny groans.

Wonder Woman throws her lasso at her but Granny swings her staff blocking it. "Your little lasso can't stop me!" She said throwing Wonder Woman to the ground.

"But we can!" Granny looks up to see Spider-Man and Supergirl charging towards her.

Raising her staff she blasts them both sending them flying next to Wonder Woman.

Picking themselves up the three heroes were about to charge when Granny holds up the cookie jar.

"Hold it, take one more step and I'll blow this school to smithereens. It's a cookie jar and a Granny Grenade." She grins.

"What's the flavor Apokoberry? Still better than your god awful oatmeal raisins." Spider-Man asks causing Wonder Woman and Supergirl chuckle.

"Always quick to make the puns." Granny rolls her eyes unaware that Batgirl was sneaking up behind her. "Did you really think I liked baking that much? I hate baking." She said as Batgirl threw a rope at her legs making her fall to the ground.

"Well that explains why most of your cookies were always burnt." Spider-Man said.

"Supergirl, Granny can't break through Superproof steel!" Batgirl said pointing to the flagpole.

"You nonsupes are so annoying!" Granny said ribbing free. "I'm gonna—"

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Spider-Man fires two webs which latched onto Granny's arms. Pulling with all his might Spider-Man did everything he could to keep her away from Batgirl.

"Batter up!" Supergirl swings the flagpole knocking Granny into a nearby tree before tying her up with the flagpole.

"You're wasting your time! With all your power you choose to waste it at this school?! You're all fools!" Granny yells.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Supergirl smiles turning to Spider-Man.

"The bomb!" Wonder Woman gasps as they picked it up to see the timer was almost up.

"I got it!" Supergirl grabs the jar and flies high into the air.

"Supergirl!" Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Spider-Man scream when a powerful explosion went off.

"No." Spider-Man said as they all feared the worst when Barbara spots something.

"Look!" She points to Supergirl flying in with only a few bruises.

Smiling Batgirl and Wonder Woman ran over and hugged her.

Seeing the three girls in front of him Spider-Man realized the perfect idea.

"Hey girls. Can you do me a favor and lineup?" Spider-Man asks confusing them.

"Lineup? Why?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Humor me." Spider-Man shrugs as they listened to him and lined up. Walking up to each of them he tapped their shoulders like he was knighting them. "Congratulations, you three are Avengers now."

Hearing this all three of their eyes widen in shock. "Wait…we're Avengers? Are you being serious?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Absolutely." Spider-Man nods causing the three girls to squeal in delight and hug him.

* * *

After defeating Granny and her furies, Waller was about to send them all to Belle Reve Penitentiary and Detention Center.

"At least it's not Florida." Granny groans when Big Barda sees a brochure for Superhero High and grabs it before anyone noticed.

Walking in with a cast on his arm Vice Principal Grodd was very eager to help. "Allow me to help take out the trash." He grins throwing them all through the Boom Tubes.

Walking up to Batgirl, Spider-Man nudges her.

"Hey uh I know you're supposed to leave for Gotham Academy tomorrow, but you know since you're an Avenger now and you have the suit maybe I could use…a partner from now on." Spider-Man said nervously causing Batgirl to giggle.

Taking out her phone she showed him her application to Gotham Academy and his eyes widen when she pressed the DENY button.

"I'm not going anywhere, partner." Batgirl smiles as Spider-Man scoops her up in a hug and spun her around causing her to laugh.

* * *

A few days after the battle with the Female Furies the school was undergoing repairs and Vice Principal Grodd had decided to cancel his resignation and Batgirl had become an official hero at Superhero High.

As Tony was waiting outside in his Iron Man suit Captain America walked out to him having recently returned from his honeymoon.

"Captain." Iron Man said acknowledging him. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"That's my private business." He smirks. "Heard you guys ran into a little trouble a few days ago."

"Yeah turns out that the Librarian Granny Goodness was actually an evil psychopath trying to take over the world." Iron Man said causally.

"Wow she should really change her name if she pulled a stunt like that." Captain America said.

"Yeah it's not really much of a loss, her cookies were terrible." Iron Man said.

"So where's the team?" Captain America asks looking around.

"They should be here any minute." Iron Man said Spider-Man swung in and landed in front of them. "There's one."

"Avengers Assemble!" Spider-Man calls out confusing them.

Swinging in from behind on a grappling hook Batgirl lands right next to him, jumping off the roof Black Panther and Katana land next to them and flying in from above Supergirl and Wonder Woman land next to them as the 6 heroes take fighting stances.

"Whoa." Iron Man and Captain America said surprised by this.

Nearby Waller, Coulson and Nick Fury were watching this with interest.

"Now that's a team." Amanda grins.

"This isn't the end Mrs. Fury we plan on growing much larger." Coulson said handing her a clipboard. "We're looking for heroes young and old to help join the fight."

"Take a close look Amanda because this group is going to shape the future." Fury said grins.

* * *

In an unknown location, a large man with black hair and a scar on his face was walking up to a teenage boy with black hair. These were Vandal Savage and Klarion the Witch boy.

"Good you made it." Savage said as he took out a silver briefcase.

"What do you want?" Klarion asks.

"The same thing you want, to take over this planet, but unfortunately for us the Justice League aren't very compliant." Savage said.

"Yeah so why did you bring me here?" Klarion repeats.

"A way we can take over the Earth without the Justice League here to stop us. Legends tell us one thing and history another, but what if I told you I had something that was both?" Savage asks getting his attention.

Placing the briefcase down Savage opens it to reveal a blue glowing cube causing Klarion's eyes to widen.

"It can't be." Klarion said.

"It is." Savage grins. "And with it the Earth will be destroyed and the only heroes it has will be too far away to save it."

"What do I have to do?" Klarion grins as both villains began planning something incredibly evil.


	31. Opening

**Spider of Superhero High Opening**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, I'd like to thank Exciterider2002 for giving me the song idea and I'm glad so many of you loved my last chapter. I hope you enjoy my official story opening. Please Review and Enjoy.**

 **(Play My Hero Academia Opening 2 - Peace Sign by Natewantstobattle)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the music starts we zoom through Metropolis to see the Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Black Panther, Katana, Iron Man and Captain America standing in front of Super Hero High before leaping into action.

 **(One day I set my eyes up to the sky and like a plane my dreams were passing by)** The scene changes to show Jaden standing in front of Ryan Cooper's grave before turning to face the screen.

 **(And I awoke to tears that had filled my eyes I need to spread my wings out and fly)** Nearby Diana was looking at Captain America's shield before she turns to face the screen.

 **(I lay awake at night with these memories of feeling powerless and they're haunting me)** Kara was looking up at the sky to see the planet Krypton exploding before she turns to face the screen.

 **(I'm always reaching out for this destiny to make it happen that's all on me)** Barbara was holding her Batgirl mask as her fist tightens and she turns to the screen.

 **(Cruel fate sets in motion and no one else knows why)** The 6 Infinity stones spin in a complete circle when a dark shadow appears behind them.

 **(Waiting for the day to come when will it show up claiming what's before my eyes)** An evil grin appears on the shadow's face as it touches the tesseract sending it flying down to earth and into Klarion's hands.

 **(With every issue I gotta break through or the moment might just pass)** Looking up to the sky the Avengers saw Klarion open a portal summoning the Chitari and holding the tesseract in his hands.

 **(They all told me I can't they were laughing well look who's laughing now)** Determined looks appeared on all their faces as Jaden puts on his Spider-Man mask.

 **(Now I can feel the fire burning deep within me I'll be the hero and no one can stop me)** Charging forward they all sprinted towards Klarion fighting off his army when multiple missiles fly towards them.

 **(Loudly I will scream it from the top of my lungs)** Holding up their hands Zatanna and Dr. Strange jump in front and create a barrier deflecting the attack allowing them to continue running.

 **(You've got those tired eyes from crying every moment)** Jumping in from above Hulk, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, Daredevil, Human Torch and Thor start ripping the Chitari apart piece by piece.

 **(You cannot hide it someone's gonna notice)** As the Avengers cleared a path Supergirl, Wonder Woman and Batgirl grab Spider-Man and throw him towards Klarion.

 **(I'll be your hero no one's gonna hurt you again)** Raising his hand Klarion charges a powerful magic blast just as Spider-Man clashes with him causing a giant explosion.

 **(I'm gonna raise my hand with the peace sign our story will last forever)** When the smoke cleared everyone looked up from the battle to see Spider-Man holding the tesseract in his hands in victory.


	32. Bat vs Cat

**Chapter 31: Bat vs Cat**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Happy New Year! To kick off 2020 I tried to make this chapter as awesome as possible. Now many of you asked about Jaden's girl situation and I know you all want Supergirl to be added but I chose to use a different girl and I think you'll enjoy it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night in Metropolis as a group of criminals broke into a deli. They were grabbing everything from money to deli meats.

"Wow stealing from the piggy bank and the cookie jar? You guys are just the worst." A voice said startling them.

Turning around they saw Spider-Man standing behind them.

"Spider-Man!" The leader said when a shadow appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground.

Looking up he saw Batgirl looking down at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Batgirl, official partner to Spider-Man." She smirks.

"Kill them!" He yells as the other criminals took out their guns and fired at them.

"Whoa!" Batgirl jumps as she took out her grappling gun and fired tying one up. "Spider-Man on your left!"

"I see him!" Spider-Man leaps across the tables firing webs trapping them against the wall.

Leaping behind the deli counter Batgirl stared down the last one who took out a bat.

Charging towards her he swung the bat. Dodging Batgirl jumps back until the criminal kicks her knocking her to the counter near the deli slicer.

"How about some thinly sliced bat?" He said turning it on and pushing Batgirl's arm towards it.

Looking around Batgirl grabbed a jar of pickles and throws it splashing the criminal in the eyes with pickle juice.

As he screamed in pain Batgirl elbows him in the face before kicking him over the counter and landing next to the other tied up criminals.

"Phew, that's the last of them." Batgirl said hopping over.

"You're getting much better at this." Spider-Man said as they high fived.

"Yeah if you don't count almost having my arm turned into a few pounds of sandwich meat." Batgirl said as they left the deli and swung onto the rooftops.

Sitting down Batgirl and Spider-Man looked out at the city.

"You know when most boys take their girlfriends out, they take them to the movies or to dinner." Batgirl said.

"True but I wouldn't say you and I are like most couples." Spider-Man smirks.

"Touche." Batgirl giggles. "Still why can't I learn crime fighting in the classroom like everyone else?"

"Because this way you get experience much quicker. Plus, I still can't get over how amazing you look in that suit." Spider-Man said checking her out.

"Aww." Batgirl leans in and kisses him on the cheek before looking at her watch. "Whoa we better get back to school or we won't even be awake for classes tomorrow."

"Seriously? We only busted two thefts tonight." Spider-Man sighs.

"Come on Spidey." Batgirl said standing up.

Aiming their web-shooters and grappling gun the two of them swung out towards the school.

* * *

At Superhero High, Spider-Man and Batgirl took off their masks the second they entered the school.

"So how did your dad take it when you told him you turned down Gotham Academy to become an Avenger?" Jaden asks.

"Not gonna lie it hit him pretty hard, but he eventually respected that it was my choice to become a superhero, but I think he's still freaking out over me being in the Avengers." Barbara admits.

"Well let's try and give him some time and maybe when he sees how much better you're getting he'll change his mind." Jaden said.

"You're the best." Barbara smiles kissing him goodnight before heading back to her room. "Night Jaden."

"Night Babs." Jaden said before making his way to his room when he heard movement coming down the hall. "Who's there?"

Suddenly his spider sense went off and something flung at him. Acting quickly he ducks as the figure falls into his room. Firing webs it latches onto the figures arms.

Turning on the light he saw Catwoman webbed to his walls with a grin on his face.

"Hmm I missed our little interactions, Spidey."

"S-Selina. Wow…uh good to see you again." Jaden said nervously remembering the last time they were alone together.

Selina struggled to get free, but the webs held her tight. "Uh do you mind?"

"Oh uh hang on I got ya." Jaden said taking out some solution. "What were you doing hiding near my room?"

"I've seen you been training with Batgirl a lot. If you're looking for a partner all you have to do is ask." Selina said leaning in pressing her chest against him. "I think we could have lots of fun together." She whispered seductively as he freed her arms and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Something tells me you're not just talking about crime fighting." Jaden said as Selina slams her lips into his surprising him as she inserts her tongue into his mouth.

"That was just a taste of what can happen." Selina teases before walking out swaying her hips back and forth teasing Jaden.

"I see she hasn't changed." Jaden sighs.

The next day, in classes Commissioner Gordon was lecturing the class, but Spider-Man's mind was elsewhere.

Looking up he saw Batgirl sitting to the left a few desks away and Catwoman was to the right.

'I know Barbara explained that Coop Factor problem of mine and was fine with it, but she never said she was fine if one of the girls wanted to replace her.' Jaden thought when Commissioner Gordon walks up to him.

"Spider-Man." He calls snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh yes sir?" Spider-Man asks.

"I was saying it's your turn to keep watch over Belle Reve tonight. Pick two more heroes to accompany you tonight and be there at 9." Commissioner Gordon said but needless to say that got Batgirl and Catwoman's attention.

'Hmm a whole night all to myself and Jaden. Purrfect.' Catwoman thought.

'It could be nice to sit down and spend some time just me and Jaden.' Batgirl thought.

When class ended Spider-Man got up to leave thinking about who to ask when Batgirl and Catwoman got up.

"Hey Spidey." Catwoman calls out.

"Spider-Man." Batgirl calls out.

"Can I come with you on patrol?" They both ask at the same time. "Huh?" Both girls turn to each other.

"Uh excuse me but I asked first." Catwoman said.

"Back off Kitty, in case you've forgotten I'm Spidey's go to partner." Batgirl said.

"Yeah for what? A week? I have tons more experience than you will ever have." Catwoman glares.

"And I have more talent than you." Batgirl said.

"Why you." Catwoman growls when Commissioner Gordon walks over.

"Oh good, you already picked your partners." He said.

"What?" Spider-Man, Catwoman and Batgirl said at the same time.

"I think the three of you is a fine squad. Good luck heroes." He said walking away.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Spider-Man thought looking at Batgirl and Catwoman glaring daggers at each other.

* * *

That night on the rooftops across from Belle Reve, Spider-Man was sitting down watching the front entrance.

"Anything?" Spider-Man asks through a little speaker in his mask.

"Nothing on my end." Batgirl said looking through all the security cameras.

"I don't see anything either." Catwoman said walking past the cells.

As she walked past one cell she heard a scratching noise. Looking inside she saw Lion Kraven handcuffed.

"Well this is fun case of irony." Catwoman said leaning against the cell. "You spent your entire life throwing animals in cages and here you are locked in the worst cage of all."

"No cage can hold Kraven." He growled.

"You're the only cat I don't mind seeing locked up." Catwoman scoffs walking away.

Inside the cell Kraven grew one of his claws and rubbed it against his cuffs revealing the chains to be weak after a long time of this and when Kraven her a crack a grin formed on his face.

* * *

Up on the rooftops, Spider-Man sighed as he sat down. "I hate jail watch. It's so boring."

"I know what you mean. At least when we go on patrol we're doing something." Batgirl said sitting across from him.

Batgirl was about to say something when Catwoman walked up behind Spider-Man and hugged him from behind. "You know if you're bored, I can help make things entertaining for you."

"Tempting, but now isn't really the best time." Spider-Man gulps.

"He's right it isn't." Batgirl glares.

Catwoman turns to Batgirl and smirks. "Why don't think you have the goods to make Spider-Man a good partner?" Catwoman asks cupping her chest causing Batgirl's eyes to widen seeing her breasts were bigger than her.

"Well I guess you need to rely on goods like that when your other goods are clinging to your suit." Batgirl said pointing to her Catwoman's butt saying it was too big causing her to gasp.

"Uh girls maybe we should—"

"Stay outta this!" Batgirl and Catwoman said turning to him.

Backing up Spider-Man decided it was best if he stood out of this one.

"I'm Spider-Man's partner and girlfriend so back off kitty cat." Batgirl said.

"Oh please you think a girl who spends all her time in front of computer can keep up with a hero? When he and I are together he can't keep his hands off me. You got to be his main squeeze because you didn't even know he was the hero you were searching for, I bet you can't even please him." Catwoman said.

"How dare you!" Batgirl snaps. "I'll have you know even when I found out about him he still loved me."

"Wow I really thought that would have been for the sex comment." Spider-Man said.

"Oh right. I'll have you know I give him what he wants every time." Batgirl said.

"Wow, thank god no one else is around to hear this." Spider-Man cringes holding his head.

"You really think you can stay his number one?" Catwoman growls.

"I know I can." Batgirl said.

The two girls were about to lash at each other when the prison alarm went off.

"Oh that's not good!" Spider-Man said firing a web and swinging in.

"This is not over." Batgirl said.

"Not a chance." Catwoman said as they followed after him.

Inside Belle Reve, Kraven had broken out of his cell along with a dozen other prisoners.

As the guards tried to subdue him Kraven knocked them all into the wall with ease.

"Sweet freedom here I come!" A prisoner said running towards the exit when a web shot out tying him up.

"Sorry I don't think any of your sentences are today." Spider-Man said landing in front of them. "So why don't you all just go back to your cells and make this easier on all of us. I'm looking at you putty tat." Spider-Man points to Kraven.

Growling Kraven lets out a roar as he grabbed two prisoners and threw them at Spider-Man.

"Whoa!" Spider-Man fires two webs catching the prisoners and sticking them to the walls.

Using this opening Kraven punches Spider-Man sending him flying across the jail.

In her cell, Big Barda was reading the Superhero High brochure when something crashed into the wall next to her cell making her jump. "Whoa!" Quickly hiding it under her pillow she looks to see Spider-Man groaning in pain. "Yikes, you've looked better."

"Yeah that happens when you throw a hunter in a cage." Spider-Man groans picking himself up.

At the front of the prison, Batgirl and Catwoman were fighting against the remaining prisoners and arguing as they did.

"Look you can throw yourself at him all you want, he could even like you for all I care, but I'm his number 1, not you!" Batgirl said kicking a prisoner.

"Well maybe that position should go to someone who can actually keep up with him!" Catwoman said tying up another prisoner with her whip and throwing him against the wall.

"I can keep up him all day every day!" Batgirl took out some batarangs and threw them making two prisoners stick to the walls.

"Keep telling yourself that and in the meantime I'll be making him feel like he's the most amazing man in the world!" Catwoman said judo flipping a prisoner while Batgirl tied him up.

"He is the most amazing man in the world! That's why I love him!" Batgirl said.

"Well so do I!" Catwoman said.

"Uh I know it's not any of my business." Looking down both girls saw the voice came from the prisoner they tied up. "But if you both love this guy maybe you should try asking what he thinks. If he's as good as you say he is, maybe you can work something out."

"Hey that's pretty good advice." Catwoman raised an eyebrow.

"Wait if you can give advice like that why are in here?" Batgirl asks.

"Psychology is not a college major that pays well." He said as both girls shrug and throw him into his cell.

"Let's go find him." Batgirl said when they heard Kraven's roar echo throughout the jail.

"And fast." Catwoman said as they ran as fast as they could.

From the cell the prisoner looked to those girls running off. "Whoever this hero those two are interested in I don't know if I should feel jealous or pity him."

In the mess hall, Spider-Man was jumping around dodging table after table that Kraven threw at him.

"You know if you keep doing this you and all the other prisoners will be eating off the floors for a long time." Spider-Man said firing a web at the ceiling and swinging him delivering a double kick to Kraven's chest.

"Small price to pay to have your head on my wall!" Grabbing Spider-Man by his arms Kraven slams him into the ground pinning him.

Claws gleaming Kraven dives to rip Spider-Man in half when a whip and a grappling hook wrap around his arm and pull him away.

"Hey!" Looking up Kraven saw a pissed off Batgirl and Catwoman looking down on him.

"Paws off." Batgirl said.

Grabbing the ropes Kraven pulls both girls in and throws them towards Spider-Man.

Eyes widening Spider-Man catches both of them.

"Meow. I don't hate this." Catwoman grins liking being in his arms.

"For once I agree." Batgirl smiles.

"Uh girs, bad guy." Spider-Man gestures with his head.

"Oh right." Both girls said climbing off him.

"Let's put this kitty back in his cage." Spider-Man said as Kraven charges towards them.

Leaping into the air Spider-Man fires multiple webs while Catwoman flung her whip and Batgirl fired her grappling gun.

The whip and grappling hook tie up Kraven's feet making him fall to the floor while the webs pelt him multiple times until he was unable to move.

Kraven struggles to break free when Batgirl's gloves glow with static electricity as she punched Kraven in the gut making him scream in pain until he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa, what was that?" Spider-Man asks walking over.

"I used the same concept you use on your tazer webs and made them into something to give my punches a little sting." Batgirl smiles.

"Clever bat." Spider-Man said.

"I learned from the best." Batgirl giggles. "Listen can we talk? The three of us?"

"Sure." He nods when he hears Kraven groans. "But let's make sure this trainwreck is fixed."

Putting Kraven and all the other prisoners back in their cells the three heroes finally got off patrol duty.

* * *

Back at Superhero High, the three of them were stting in Jaden's room.

"Look Selina, you're an amazing girl and I really do like you, but Barbara is my number one always has." Jaden admits.

"Aw." Selina pouts.

"Sorry kitty." Barbara smirks.

"So does this mean your girlfriend is open to other girls with you?" Selina asks leaning in.

"Other girls yes, you I'm still on the fence." Barbara said.

"Well maybe we should let Jaden give his opinion." Selina said.

Both girls turn to him. "Look I know this a little weird but maybe we can start small and not with you two arguing about who is and who isn't better in bed." Jaden said.

"Okay we won't argue." Barbara said.

"Instead I'll just prove it." Selina grins.

"Wait Selina are you—" Before Barbara could finish Selina tackles Jaden down onto his bed and kisses him on the lips surprising him and Barbara. "Hey get off him!"

"Why so you can lie to yourself that you're better?" Selina said. "Face it Bats, if we want to settle this time to put your money where your mouth is."

Barbara narrows her eyes. "You know what. You're on."

'Well this was unexpected.' Jaden thought as both girls traded in their super suits for their birthday suits.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

As Selina wraps her arms around him she unzips Jaden's suit and takes it off him kissing her way down his chest while Barbara moves in and kisses him on the lips making out with him.

Selina looks down to see a tent forming in his underwear, licking her lips Selina pulls them off seeing his manhood rock hard.

Grabbing it Selina sucks it bobbing her head up and down causing Jaden to moan.

Barbara turns around to see Selina so focused on Jaden her rear dangled in the air. Smirking Barbara moves in and grabs Selina from behind and inserts her fingers into her entrance causing Selina to gasp.

"What's a matter kitty? Can't handle two at once?" Barbara said as she continues fingering her with one hand while using the other hand to grab her breasts.

"Yes! Oh god! Faster! Faster!" Selina moaned going crazy as Barbara teased her while she had Jaden's rod in her mouth.

Moaning Jaden climaxes shooting down her mouth.

"My turn." Barbara said as she pushes Selina down onto the bed and pressing their breasts together.

Not being able to take it, Jaden grabs Barbara from behind and inserts himself inside her.

As Jaden thrusts in and out of her Barbara grinds her body against Selina moaning heavily.

Selina looks at Barbara and grins seeing she saw her chance for payback for that surprise attack.

Grabbing her breasts Selina starts sucking them making Barbara gasp.

"Don't dish out what you can't take." Selina teases as leans in and bites Barbara's neck and sucks causing her to moan.

Moving faster and faster Jaden climaxes causing Barbara to lose it as she collapses on the bed.

"Mmm tasty." Selina grins when Jaden rubs his manhood against her butt cheeks causing her to grin. "Guess a certain someone does love my butt."

"Oh yeah." Jaden said spanking her causing Selina to moan as she grinds herself against him. "You girls are really competitive." Jaden pants as Selina pushes Barbara to the side and crawls towards him.

"I'll admit she's tough. I can see why you like her; she may be your number 1 now but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying." Selina said sitting in his lap and kissing him fiercely on the lips. "Now make this kitty yours."

Lifting her hips up Selina pushes him inside her. "Oh god this is amazing! Why did I wait so long?" Selina moans as she wraps her arms around and moves herself up and down.

Grabbing Selina by her rear Jaden massages it as he makes her move even faster.

Wrapping her legs around him Selina slams her lips into him moaning louder as they both climaxed.

 **(Lemon End)**

Laying in bed Jaden panted exhausted while Barbara and Selina laid beside him.

"Alright Barbara you win this round. That was amazing. How do you keep up with him?" Selina pants.

"Experience. Lot of experience." Barbara teases.

"Please stop making me into your competition I thought I was your boyfriend not a trophy." Jaden said.

"Oh Jaden you will always be my boyfriend." Barbara said leaning in and kissing him. "And you can't honestly say you didn't enjoy that."

"I can't I loved every second with you two." Jaden admits.

"Well maybe we can do this more often, but maybe next time it could be just you and me." Selina said wrapping her arms around him.

As Barbara and Selina fall asleep next to him Jaden looks at them and sighs. 'That's just two, what is this gonna be like when more girls join in?' Jaden gulps.


	33. Double Date, Triple Powers

**Chapter 32: Double Date, Triple Powers**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I saw many of you were wondering when Jaden's old friends would show up again well I think you'll be happy to see what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Superhero High, Avenger training was going on. On one side Supergirl, Black Panther and Batgirl were facing Iron Man and on the other side Captain America was facing Spider-Man, Wonder Woman and Katana.

"Alright kids, show me what you got." Iron Man said as Supergirl flew in and used her heat vision. Holding up his arms Iron Man fired his own blast which canceled out the Heat Vision.

Black Panther extends his claws and slashes at Iron Man scratching the armor.

"Hey! These suits aren't cheap!" Iron Man said as Black Panther attacked again but Iron Man blocks his attacks and punched him multiple times before kicking him in the chest knocking him down.

Charging in Batgirl threw multiple batarangs at Iron Man who blasted them all with ease.

"Looks like you need a little more practice." Iron Man said.

"Made you look." Batgirl smirks.

Looking up Supergirl flies in and punches Iron Man in the chest sending him flying into the wall.

"Oops sorry." Supergirl winces.

Picking himself up from the rubble Iron Man lifts up his mask. "We've talked about this Supergirl, stop apologizing."

"Right, got it." Supergirl rubs the back of her head.

"And I thought Superman was annoying." Iron Man mumbles before putting his mask back on and getting back in there.

Across the field, Wonder Woman and Captain America clash shields.

"Just because you're my little girl doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." Captain America smirks.

"Little huh?" Pushing forward the two of them jump back before throwing their shields.

Both shields meet in the middle and fly backwards as Katana charged towards Captain America swinging her sword, but Cap claps his hands on the blade stopping her.

"How do you know the sword catching technique?" Katana asks.

"Picked it up when I went on a few missions in Japan." He smirks kicking Katana in the chest knocking her to the ground before taking a sword stance.  
Spider-Man draws his stingers clashing with Captain America while Wonder Woman takes out her lasso of truth and throws it yanking Katana's sword out of Captain America's hands allowing Spider-Man to deliver a solid kick to the chest.

Spider-Man looks to Wonder Woman and gives her a thumbs up causing her to smile as they both turned to Captain America.

"Well that's a familiar look." Captain America smirks as they moved in and attacked again.

Throwing her lasso at him Captain America side steps and grabs it before yanking it out of her hand before throwing it at them.

"Not the lasso of truth!" They both yelled as Captain America tied up Wonder Woman and Spider-Man.

Katana was about to attack when the bell rang meaning training was over.

"Alright kids, Avenger training over. Get back to your other classes." Iron Man said taking off his mask. "If any of you need me I got a date so don't need me."

"Always the player Stark." Captain America rolls his eyes before walking over to the still tied up Wonder Woman and Spider-Man. "So kids, feel like sharing anything?" He asks as the lasso takes effect.

"I wanna kiss your daughter right now." Spider-Man admits.

"And I want to kiss him back. Over and over again." Wonder Woman admits surprising him as he undid the lasso.

"Wait Diana are you two dating?" He asks.

"Yeah kinda…for awhile now." Wonder Woman said.

"We hooked up before we found you in the arctic and then we became a thing at your wedding." Spider-Man admits.

"Are you mad?" Wonder Woman asks.

"That you never bothered to tell me, but I'm not gonna be the kind of dad that forbids my daughter to date. Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with Spider-Man." Captain America gestures as Wonder Woman nods as walks away.

Walking back inside Jaden and Steve take off their masks.

"Sir I swear I am not gonna be the kind of guy that treats your daughter badly." Jaden said.

"I believe you, you're a good kid, but if anything I need to warn you." Steve said confusing him.

"Excuse me?" Jaden tilts his head.

"Take it from the guy who married the Queen of Amazons they hate men, especially the ones that dump one of their own. Dump an Amazon and they will hunt you down." Steve warns causing Jaden to gulp. "Good luck Jaden, you're gonna need it." Steve claps Jaden on the back before walking away.

"I just cannot catch a break here." Jaden sighs.

* * *

After classes, Jaden and Diana were walking down the hall trying to figure out what to say but just when they were about to open their mouths Bumblebee flew over.

"Guys! I'm so glad I found you I need your help with something important!" She said.

"What is it? Bad guys, test, trying to be an Avenger?" Diana asks.

"Worse. I have a date tonight with Miles." Bumblebee said.

"Wait Miles? As in my best friend Miles Morales?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah, after that whole Venom situation we kinda kept talking and tonight he asked me out." She admits.

"That's great Karen." Diana smiles.

"Where's Miles taking you?" Jaden asks.

"Mini Golf." Karen said.

"Sounds fun." Jaden smiles.

"Yeah but I have no idea what to do and I'm freaking out. Can you guys help me?" Karen asks.

"Chill Karen, I'm sure we can help you prepare." Diana said.

"What if Diana and I came with you and helped you out?" Jaden asks.

"Perfect. I'll ask Miles if we can make it a double date. You guys are the best." Karen smiles before flying off leaving Diana and Jaden alone again.

"Wow…our first date." Diana said nervously.

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually." Jaden said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, uh what is mini golf anyway?" Diana asks.

"Don't worry I'll show you how to play." Jaden chuckles.

"See you tonight." Diana said pecking him on the cheek and walking away.

* * *

At OSCORP, Harry was helping clear out some old work stations and Miles, Kitty and MJ had volunteered to come help.

As Kitty was clearing out a desk, Miles walks in on the phone.

"Sure that sounds fine. Great, I'll see you tonight." Miles said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kitty asks.

"Karen, she wants to make our date a double date." Miles said.

"Smart move, makes a first date a little easier." Kitty said when MJ and Harry walk in.

"Good for you, Miles. I'm glad you found someone." MJ said.

"Yeah and thanks for helping me out with this." Harry said putting a box down.

"No worries Harry." Miles said.

"Why does your dad cancel so many projects?" Kitty asks.

"Well some my dad did to try and get ahead of the competitors but when he has guys like Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor and Tony Stark as his competition my dad becomes really pulled into his work." Harry said.

"Which ones are left?" MJ asks.

"Just those two." Harry points.

"Come on Miles, let's knock these out." MJ said as she and Miles walk into one while Kitty and Harry took the other.

Walking in Miles and Mary Jane saw so many empty cages and webs everywhere.

"Yikes, looks like nobody's been in this place for a long time." Miles said when MJ picked up a piece of paper.

"Super Spiders? Oh these were from our field trip last year?" She recalled.

"Guess when Doctor Octavius became a super villain, they couldn't really continue it anymore." Miles shrugs clearing stuff out. "I wonder what happened to the spiders?"

In one cabinet a black spider was crawling around when small sparks of electricity emitted from it. As it opens Miles reaches his hand in for anything when the spider bites him causing him to flinch. "Ow!" Miles said pulling his hand back.

"You okay Miles?" MJ asks as Miles shook his hand around.

"Yeah just watch yourself." Miles warns.

Walking to the cages, MJ took notebooks and loaded them into boxes when she reaches for a test tube and a red and black spider crawled out of it onto her arm and bit her. "Hey!" MJ said swatting it off. "Yikes this place is a mess."

Meanwhile with Kitty and Harry, they were clearing out the other lab.

"So Harry, any word from Jaden?" Kitty asks.

"He comes by once a week to help me out with tutoring. How does he find the time for us?" Harry chuckles.

"Oh you know Jaden, he always makes time for his friends." Kitty giggles.

"Yeah, still he must love it at that school. Do you know how awesome it would be having superpowers?" Harry smiles.

"I can only imagine." Kitty said as she loaded another box.

"Hey I'll be right back, gotta get us more boxes." Harry said walking to the door.

"I'll be here." Kitty said as she reached for a notebook but when she reached for it her hand suddenly went through the notebook and the table shocking her as she pulled her hand out to see it was fine. "W-What was that?"

"I'm back." Harry said startling her. "Whoa, Kitty you okay?"

"Uh yeah sorry I guess being in these old offices creeped me out." Kitty said quickly.

"Yeah I can see that. Come on, let's pack everything up and get out." Harry said putting the extra boxes down.

* * *

That night at the Mini Golf course, Miles was waiting out front waiting for Karen, Diana and Jaden but was feeling a little weird from both the date and his spider bite.

"Geez what kind of spider was that?" Miles asks rubbing his hand.

"Miles! Over here!" Miles looks up to see Karen running over.

"Karen you made it." Miles smiles.

"Wouldn't miss it. You might not know this, but I love mini golf." Karen smiles.

"So who did you ask to come along?" Miles asks when Jaden and Diana walk over.

"Hey Miles." Jaden smiles.

"Jaden." Miles smiles happy to see it was his best friend here to back him up.

"You remember Diana." Jaden said gesturing to her.

"Oh yeah from the party." Miles recalls. "Well I'm glad you came to help me out Jaden."

"Hey that's what friends do." Jaden said as they walked in.

At the course, Karen and Miles were at one hole while Jaden and Diana were at the other.

"And here we…go." Miles said tapping the ball as it rolled down the course stopping just short of the hole. "Aw man, almost had it."

"My turn." Karen walks up and hits her ball as it bounces off Miles's ball and lands right in the hole. "Yes! Hole in one!"

"Hey no fair." Miles whines as Karen giggles.

"Better luck next hole." Karen said getting her ball.

"Oh it is on." Miles smirks.

With Jaden and Diana, Jaden hits his ball sending it bouncing off the walls and towards the hole.

"Your turn, Diana." Jaden said stepping to the side.

"Alright." Diana lines up the putter and whacks the ball but she hit it too hard causing it to bounce off the obstacles and flies into the pond. "Aw man what did I do wrong?"

"Well for starters you hit it too hard." Jaden said putting another ball down for her. "Here let's try this again."

As Diana lined up to hit it, Jaden walked up behind her and held her close as his hands touched her hands. "Now try hitting it gentle this time."

Diana smiles letting out a soft sigh enjoying the feeling of Jaden holding her so close. Diana swings the club hitting the ball across the hole right past Jaden's ball. "See much better." Jaden smiles.

"Yeah it was." Diana blushes liking this game more and more. "Uh you think you can show me one more time on the next hole? I want to make sure I get this right."

"I guess I can one more time." Jaden chuckles.

After finishing the 18th hole, the 4 of them walked to the snack bar for a quick bite.

"I almost had you at the 18th hole." Karen said as she and Miles sat down. "How'd you figure out when to hit?"

Miles sips his soda before putting it down. "You just got to wait for the right moment. Most people go when they see the opening, but the trick is to go right when the blades cover the hole so when they move out of the way the ball goes right in." Miles explains.

"Wow, cute and brains." Karen giggles causing Miles to blush softly.

"I had a lot of fun today Karen." Miles said nervously.

"Me too, Miles." Karen reaches her hand out and when the touched a small jolt of electricity went from Miles' fingers to her zapping her. "Ow! What was that?"

"Must be static from all the rugs." Miles guesses.

As Jaden and Diana sat down, Diana looks over to see a couple walking out of a photo booth.

"Hey Jaden want to take some photos?" Diana asks pointing to it.

"Sounds like fun." Jaden said as they walked in and closed the curtain. "This is a fun way to end a date."

"I'm really glad we came." Diana smiles leaning in close as Jaden put in some money.

For the first picture, Jaden and Diana made funny faces that would make Harley proud.

The second picture, Jaden and Diana with their backs to each other as they made fighting stances like they would in a fight.

The third picture had Jaden looking to Diana as he puts a hand on her shoulder and Diana looks him in the eye.

In the fourth picture, Jaden leaned in kissing Diana on the lips which she happily returned.

Walking out Jaden and Diana looked at their photos and smiled.

Looking to Miles and Karen they saw Karen kiss Miles on the lips before they went their separate ways.

"Looks like their date was pretty successful." Jaden chuckles.

"Want to walk me back?" Diana asks.

"I'd love to." Jaden smiles taking her hand and they walked back to the dorms.

* * *

As Miles was walking back home, he was over the top happy with how the date went. Walking to his apartment he saw the trashes were still out he reached to grab them but when he grabbed the lids they stuck to his hands. "What the?" Miles struggles to shake them off when his other hands touched the brick wall allowing him to stick to it.

Miles looks up in shock as he slowly reached his other hand up and slowly he realized he was climbing up the walls making it all the way to the roof.

Miles pants heavily freaking out, looking at his hands as he saw the sparks of electricity coming from them.

* * *

At Mary Jane's house, she was typing on her computer helping Lois with a new article they were working on.

Pulling back from her seat, she looks over at a picture of her and Jaden when they were kids and smiled. "Wonder what you've been up too, Tiger?" Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her hands causing her to groan in pain. Looking to her hand she saw where she got the spider bite was flaring up.

Running to the bathroom, she turns on the sink and runs her hand under the water to try and cool it down. When she pulls it out she noticed something was up with her hands. Looking horror Mary Jane saw her hands change shape to resemble scythes. Letting out a scream Mary Jane swings her hands and ends up cutting the shower curtain in half before falling to the ground.

Panting heavily she looked to her hands to see them slowly return to normal freaking her out even more.

* * *

At Kitty's house, Kitty was laying asleep in her bed dreaming, but it wasn't a good dream.

In her dream she was flying through the air but suddenly began to fall out of the sky screaming and the next thing she knew she hit the floor, but not in her room. When Kitty woke up she saw she was in the basement of her house.

Looking up at the ceiling Kitty gasps to see her blanket and pillow from her room were halfway through the ceiling.

At that moment Miles, Kitty and Mary Jane were all thinking one thing. 'What is happening to me?!'


End file.
